A New Legend - Le Mythe Réecris
by Wolfkiry
Summary: Hyoga, de son nom de mercenaire Persée, sauve un jour Shun qui est le prince Andromède, et qui allait être sacrifié pour faire pardonner aux dieux les affronts de ses parents. Bien que l'amour entre les deux jeunes hommes leur permette de se projeter dans un avenir radieux ensembles malgré leurs différences, leur monde gorgé de violence leur sera sans répit. /YAOI/ Hyoga x Shun
1. Les Lisières du Mythe

**NEW LEGEND – Le Mythe Réécrit**

 **Crédits : Les personnages employés dans cette fanfic' appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

Bonjour ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Wolfkiry, une putain de fujoshi qui adore écrire des romances aussi adorables qu'épiques, enchantée ! :D

Ça fait un bout de temps que je veux écrire une histoire sur Saint Seiya, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'inspiration (ni la motivation ^^). Mais maintenant qu'elle a enfin daigné se montrer, je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Le vin coulait déjà à flot bien avant que la nuit ne tombe. Lorsque le ciel fut finalement paré d'une épaisse couleur encre, les invités, eux, rayonnaient toujours autant. Ils riaient et dansaient encore alors que plus aucune musique ne planait dans l'immense salle de bal carrelée de marbre et sculptée d'or, environnée de statues et des peintures superbes. Seules leurs voix doucereuses et vives emplissaient leur monde bourgeois en cette heure. Sous leurs maquillages princiers et leurs tenues somptueuses de plusieurs épaisseurs de pierreries, des sourires figés s'échangeaient.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé toute sa vie dans ces lieux nobles, à nager parmi les odeurs de parfums trop fleuris et les compliments ternes, Andromède n'avait jamais pu s'acclimater parfaitement à ce milieu, d'où il se sentait toujours affreusement étranger.

Il n'était pas comme ces hommes cuirassés de diamants, parfaitement coiffés ou ces femmes à la poitrine dénudée et au rire strident. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps étant enfant avant de comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme à boire, à acheter et à baiser sans arrêt tout en se noyant dans une vie superficielle basée sur le paraître. Andromède, lui voulait ressentir, dire la vérité et profiter simplement de l'instant.

Adossé à un mur, entouré de sa foule habituelle de courtisans dont il ne connaissait pas les noms ni la couleur des yeux, le jeune prince sirotait la même coupe de vin rougeâtre depuis près de trois heures en espérant secrètement qu'une météorite tombe sur lui pour abréger ses souffrances. Il se serait déjà éclipsé depuis longtemps si cette fête ne se déroulait pas dans le palais de ses parents, où sa présence était évidemment mandée.

De nouveaux musiciens débarquèrent sur l'estrade qui leur était réservé, tout fringants, puis entamèrent une nouvelle série de couplets mélodieux emprunts d'une mélancolie délicate. Les invités relevèrent alors la tête et poussèrent des cris d'excitations, choisissant avec fureur leur partenaire pour valser de nouveau.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut la débandade pour celui qui obtiendrait Andromède pour lui seul le temps d'une danse. Des dizaines d'hommes -et mêmes quelques femmes- de tous âges fondirent vers lui en lui tendait des mains affamées. Plusieurs disputes éclatèrent alors parce que les voix et les épaules se chevauchaient maladroitement au détriment de l'étiquette de la bienséance.

Andromède ne pouvait pas refuser malheureusement, son père le cernait de son regard inquisiteur depuis son trône « _Choisi et dance_ » lui ordonnait-il silencieusement sans remuer le moindre cil. Le jeune homme ne savait pas qui prendre. Tous les hommes se ressemblaient pour lui, lui portaient les mêmes regards avides et ouvertement intéressés tous crocs sortis. Quelques soit leurs âges ou leurs expériences en matière de séduction, ces personnes ne cherchaient pas à le connaître mais à le charmer rudement pour en recueillir les avantages financiers et sociaux que cela offrait. Ils étaient tous des prédateurs sans personnalité ni chaleur.

Andromède poussa un léger soupir puis posa sa main au hasard dans une tendue près de lui. Aussitôt des protestations fusèrent, bientôt dépassés par les cris accordés des instruments à vent ou à corde qui signalaient le début de la danse.

Le jeune prince se retrouva donc dans les bras d'un énième militaire assez émérite pour être invité au palais de son souverain. L'homme était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête et portait les stigmates de nombreuses guerres sur le menton et la gorge. Ses tempes commençaient à griser et il sentait très fort le tabac et l'orgueil.

\- Quel honneur vous me faites, répéta-t-il encore une fois de sa voix grave et doucereuse en l'entourant de ses bras épais.

Andromède lui souria avec la même douceur de façade comme il avait si bien appris à le faire puis se laissa mener par le militaire aux sons de la danse rythmé.

Dire que Shun avait depuis toujours espéré mener la danse…On le traitait comme une petite chose fragile alors qu'il avait assez de force pour assommer un homme d'un seul coup de poing. Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable de jour en jour. Surtout que bientôt, Andromède aurait atteint l'âge maximum pour choisir un époux. Cette idée le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il ne voulait pas prendre quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie alors que ce n'était même pas par amour mais par obligation. Il ne voulait pas être prince, il ne voulait pas être une perle royale comme d'autres, mais un être humain reconnu pour son caractère et la valeur de ses actes.

Andromède tressaillit lorsque la danse prit un rythme plus cadencé et que son partenaire décida d'en profiter pour glisser sa main le long de ses reins. Il était vrai que le prince portait une tenue plutôt affriolante si l'on pouvait le dire. Une tunique longue et légère, idéale pour la danse, brodée de perles et en formes de sigles anciens avec des fils d'or. Les manches et le bas de la tenue étaient évasés et à ourlets, mais assez cintré au niveau de sa taille si mince. Heureusement qu'il portait un long gilet par-dessus tout cela sinon les regards affamés des hommes de la cour le figerait constamment tant qu'ils l'empêcheraient de respirer.

Enfin, la danse se termina, et Andromède s'éloigna de son cavalier d'un pas vif en le remerciant comme cela se devait.

Il était déjà prêt à devoir subir une nouvelle rencontre avec un autre prince ou fils de n'importe qui d'influent lorsque la voix tranchante et vive de son père les stoppa tous sur place.

\- Mes amis, encore merci de votre présence ici ce soir. Je suis heureux de pouvoir accueillir des personnes de votre trempe chez moi, vous y serez toujours les bienvenus !

Le roi Cephée portait sa couronne la plus imposante, et semblait à Andromède ridicule car elle lui donnait un air de cervidé avec ses pics en or en forme de bois de cerfs. Le souverain leva sa coupe de nouveau pleine puis souria de toutes ses dents. Sa femme et mère de Shun, la reine Cassiopée, venait de le rejoindre à ses côtés, elle aussi risiblement superbe dans ses habits de fêtes et sous sa couronne prépondérante.

\- Nous fêtons ce soir cette nouvelle victoire contre ces fous d'occidentaux. Ils ne sont pas près de nous avoir ! tonna-t-elle avec une voix délurée par l'alcool.

La foule aussi éméchée qu'elle, héla ses paroles en grondant vivement comme si c'était eux qui avaient combattus directement leurs ennemis. La reine, emportée par ce soutien incroyable, continua alors sa litanie.

\- Nous sommes un pays puissant, que dis-je insubmersible ! Nous sommes une dynastie descendante des plus grands. Rien, pas même la foudre des dieux ne peux nous faire tomber.

Encore une fois, les gens crièrent des « tout à fait », se complimentant eux-mêmes et enorgueillissant toujours plus la reine.

Cette dernière n'avait jamais connue la soif et la faim, elle ne faisait que brûler les économies de son pays selon ses envies, pour que toujours plus de gens respectent ses paroles et la suivent aveuglément. Elle but de nouveau dans son verre et expira avec bonheur.

Lorsque ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Andromède, aussi immobile que les autres dans la foule. Le jeune homme, qui ignorait depuis un bon moment les compliments que les hommes près de lui glissaient langoureusement à l'oreille, sentit sa gorge se serrée alors que la reine lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Nous possédons les plus grandes armés, les plus belles cultures, nous dominons les plus belles plaines ! Le Destin à lui seul ne peut nous guider parce que c'est nous qui choisissons ce que ce monde va devenir.

Un orage de chaleur se mit alors à gronder dans le ciel, assez puissamment pour que cela soit entendu de derrière les fenêtres épaisses du solide palais.

\- Et regardez ce que la liberté des hommes peut créer, continua-t-elle en tenant un doigt vers Andromède à quelque mètres de lui.

Ce dernier sentit alors des centaines d'yeux se poser sur lui.

\- Un joyau, capable de figer une colombe en plein vol. Notre fils est plus rayonnant encore que le soleil.

\- Mère…lui murmura Andromède sur un ton suppliant.

La reine s'approcha de son fils et le contempla un instant d'un regard passionné, celui que le sculpteur offre à son œuvre finie. La liesse encore fébrile du public l'aida autant que son vin à continuer de parler.

\- Ne sois pas timide, mon fils, tu le sais aussi bien que toutes les personnes présentes ici, ta beauté est plus qu'enviable.

Aussitôt, des injonctions significatives et rauques confirmèrent les dires de la reine.

\- Tout comme ta personnalité. Tu seras un grand souverain. Je sais que l'avenir de notre radieux royaume le restera lorsque je ne serais plus là, commenta le roi en hochant la tête.

\- Ne soyons pas timides sur les mots, reprit la reine. Andromède, ta beauté doit dépasser de loin celle des plus beaux dieux et déesses de l'Olympe. Ils doivent ronger leur frein de jalousie rien qu'en te voyant de dos.

Andromède leva les yeux au ciel et resta silencieux avec froideur. Sachant pertinemment que contester sa mère serait totalement inefficace. Il aurait tout donné pour ne plus être là. Dehors les nuages ne faisaient que de continuer à gronder dangereusement et à s'agglutiner dans le ciel cendreux.

\- La sculpture parfaite de la jeunesse est capable de tout abattre. Mêlé au sang pur et royal la perfection est atteinte. C'est à se demander pourquoi ce ne sont pas nous, les êtres divins ! Regardez mon fils et osez me dire que l'on ne serait pas prêt à égorger les dieux pour ses beaux yeux.

La reine parlait avec évidence et force, mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette légèrement courbée qui venait d'apparaître entre les invités. Son visage comme le reste de son corps était encapuchonné par du tissus sale et couvert d'ombres.

\- Qui oses s'introduire ici ?! hurla alors le roi avec toute la fierté que sa fatigue saoule lui permettait d'avoir. Gardes ! gardes !

Mais personne ne semblait déterminé à approcher l'arrivant aux fripes déchirées. Lorsque ce dernier enleva sa capuche – ce fut plutôt cette dernière qui glissa du haut de son crâne- une atmosphère étouffante de peur se répandit parmi les gens. Cet homme semblait à la fois vieux et impitoyable, mais également calme et jeune. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient aussi blancs que la neige après la pluie, des fine rides parsemaient les coins de ses joues et de ses yeux. Il était relativement beau en somme, ses grands yeux gris luisaient autant que de l'or. Mais le pire restait son sourire, car tout simplement il n'y en avait pas. Cette homme avait l'air emplit de haine.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda la reine Cassiopée d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Cette question sembla grandement amuser l'arrivant. Il souria enfin, avec froideur.

\- Puisque l'apparence passe avant tout pour vous, apprenez donc à voir le vrai visage des hommes.

Aussitôt, l'homme perdit sa cape, la laissa tomber autour de ses chevilles sèchement. Il dévoila une tenue de guerrier de couleur or et argent, dont les courbes harmonieuses semblaient respecter parfaitement les formes de sa silhouette avec un soin incroyable, comme si on avait taillé l'armure à même son corps. Une cape élégante voletait derrière lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Il fit claquer ses bottes sur les dalles en s'avançant vers la reine elle aussi figée sur place, complètement muette par la prestance dominante que dégageait cet homme nettement peu humain.

\- Toi, une simple mortelle dont l'esprit est aussi obtus que perfide, a osé proférer des propos que je ne juge même plus comme affronts ou insultes, mais comme déclarations explicites de guerre. Même ceux qui ne craignent pas la mort n'osent pas aller aussi loin que tu l'as été ce soir en parlant avec autant d'orgueil. Votre souffle même est un cadeau de l'olympe et pourtant vous nous avez insultez.

\- Qui…êtes-vous ? Dit la reine les larmes aux yeux, dénuée de toute confiance.

L'homme souria de nouveau, comme on sourie quand on accule une proie dans un coin.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Je suis Zeus, l'un des plus puissants dieux de toute la création, si ce n'est le plus puissants de tous. Je suis là pour moi-même mais aussi pour représenter mes frères et sœurs, que tu as tout autant offensés qu'énervés. Si je n'avais pas été si bon je les aurais laissés t'abattre d'un coup d'éclair ou de glace comme ils le souhaitaient. Mais j'apprécie les hommes, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous foncièrement mauvais comme toi, c'est pourquoi je suis là debout devant vous et que vous tous êtes également encore là vous aussi, toujours vivants.

Ce fut peut-être parce que l'orage grondait maintenant avec une fureur exemplaire pour paver des paroles de cet homme ou bien parce que cela était dû à sa prestance hors norme, dans tous les cas personne ne douta de son nom, de son statut et de ses dires.

\- Ô Zeus, balbutia alors le père d'Andromède en s'inclinant maladroitement, les mains encore pleines de coupes de vin, pardonne-nous je t'en conjure, nous…

\- Garde ta salive pour tes discours à tes moutons. Supplier sera inutile ce soir parce que j'ai déjà pris ma décision et que rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Même si ces mots n'étaient pas la vérité de vos pensées, ils ont été prononcés et c'est bien assez.

Aussitôt les dernières torches et flambeaux de la pièce perdirent de leur panache, diminuèrent leur illumination de moitié. Les invités poussèrent des cris d'effrois dignes des plus belles poules et les ombres froides de la nuit se répandirent dans l'immense salle de bal comme des serpents langoureux et mortels.

Zeus tourna alors son regard glacé vers Andromède et le jeune homme se sentit aussitôt happé par la puissance du dieu, capable de dévaster un monde d'un claquement de doigts. L'entité le scruta minutieusement durant un instant puis rouvrit la bouche, des volutes de fumées s'échappant à présent du bord de ses lèvres pleines.

\- Si vous voulez que votre pays continue de subsister dans la paix et la prospérité, il va falloir vous faire pardonner autrement qu'en vous inclinant et en s'excusant. Je veux plus.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, ô dieu des dieux...commença la reine Cassiopée d'un ton suave.

\- La ferme, chienne ! cria furieusement le roi en faisant ronfler le tonnerre au-dessus du château. Dans deux jours, Poséidon ,mon frère, va libérer de ses abysses les plus profondes un monstre marin qui ira s'abattre sur votre ville, faire fondre vos murailles infranchissables et embraser vos toits, empoisonner vos rivières, vos plantations et dévorer votre peuple pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de ce pays et de la cité d'Argos à part un tas de cendre et d'os.

Un murmure paniqué se répandit alors parmi les hommes. Le ton seul de Zeus promettait que toute cette histoire se révèle bientôt vraie.

\- Pitié ! dit alors le roi Céphée en tombant à genoux. Pitié, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous apaiser ? Nous sommes prêts à tout vous céder, nos plus belles bêtes, notre meilleur vin, la plus grande partie de nos récoltes, même nos trésors de guerre ! pitié pour nos vies !

\- L'idée est bonne, souria alors atrocement le dieu sans divulguer sa répugnance, mais je ne veux rien de tout cela.

Son regard ne lâchait pas Andromède. Le jeune prince sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Zeus tendit alors subséquemment un doigt dans sa direction.

\- Vous aviez bien dit que la beauté de votre fils dépassait de loin celle des divins immortels eux-mêmes ? je pense qu'il doit bien être la seule pierrerie méritant de l'intérêt dans cette sordide salle. (Il reposa de nouveau les yeux sur le prince mais cette fois avec un voile nouveau, affamé et intéressé) Il est vrai que son charme est des plus appréciables. C'est un beau morceau que vous avez composé.

Sentant le danger gonfler derrière ces mots, la garde personnelle de la famille royale réagit enfin. Se projetant entre le prince et le dieu, les quelques soldats brandirent leurs armes comme unique salut.

Le dieu s'arrêta un instant, les dévisagea curieusement avant de leur sourire sombrement. D'un coup de doigt il les fit tomber au sol, parfaitement inconscients ou les genoux rompus. Andromède se glaça un peu plus en entendant leurs hurlements fusés dans la salle immobile.

\- Pour que les dieux s'apaisent il faudra que vous me cédiez votre prince dont vous êtes si fiers. Lorsqu'il sera la propriété de l'Olympe tout ira mieux.

Andromède s'y attendait, étrangement. Vu que les yeux empoisonnés de Zeus s'étaient plantés en lui, il ne fut pas tant surpris que ça lorsque ce dernier se mit à le menacer ouvertement de mort. Autour de lui l'espace avec les autres hommes s'agrandissait peu à peu.

Personne ne répondit à Zeus, ce dernier ne s'en offusqua cependant pas d'avantage.

\- Choisissez humains. Destruction ou sacrifice.

Enfin les nuages se crevèrent et déversèrent leurs torrents de pluies sur le sol en crépitant. Une foudre aussi blanche que les os se mit à craquer, et éblouir le palais d'une lumière aveuglante. La silhouette de Zeus s'entoura d'un halo doré et lorsque l'éclair disparu, lui aussi l'était. Il ne restait plus rien de son passage, à part peut-être une odeur traînante de souffre.

* * *

Après la pluie diluvienne qui venait de s'abattre pendant toute le reste de la nuit il ne restait au matin qu'un silence endolori qui subsistait dans les environs du palais. L'aube était froide, et l'horizon, composé de montagnes inaccessibles et de toits arrondis et raffinés, luisait comme un œil.

Assis sur sa fenêtre, Andromède avait passé toute la pluie à réfléchir confusément autour du fait qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait appréhendé l'idée de disparaître aussi brusquement, après tout être prince engageait de tels risques. Mais il avait toujours pensée que si cela arrivait, ce serait pas accident, ou par assassinat. Mais pas par obligation, avec le soutien de toute sa famille, qui plus est.

Secrètement, Shun l'avait toujours su. Il allait un jour finir par devoir se sacrifier pour ces fous, ces pourris nobles sans cœur ni réel honneur pour faire pardonner leurs erreurs. L'idée le révulsait, mais si cependant, dans ce procédé cela permettait à des milliers d'innocents et d'honnêtes personnes de pouvoir voir de nouveau le jour se lever sur Argos sans crainte, alors il savait que ça en valait entièrement la peine.

Au moins on l'avait laissé tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis la veille et cette soirée tumultueuse, plus personne n'était venu au chevet d'Andromède se proposer en mariage ou pour partager un repas, pas même sa mère, dont la faute semblait avoir été oubliée par le peuple bourgeois. Tout le monde faisait le sourd, se cachait la tête dans le sable, et espérait que tout cela se passe sans autre violence ni interruption courroucée.

Andromède avait terriblement peur, était en colère et frustré comme on peut l'être quand on se retrouve prisonnier d'un cul de sac qui se rempli peu à peu d'eau. Mais il s'était finalement fait une raison face à l'énormité de la menace qui planait maintenant sur tout leur peuple et qui demandait son sacrifice. C'est pourquoi, après avoir essuyé ses dernières larmes d'angoisse et de rancœur, il s'était assis sur la fenêtre de sa chambre pour attendre et observer en toute quiétude.

* * *

Ikki venait à peine de rentrer d'une expédition éreintante dans les confins de leurs terres les plus sauvages lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle.

Ce fut par messager direct. Un jeune homme qu'il connaissait assez bien venait de tuer à moitié son cheval en le faisant parcourir en moins d'une demi-journée un chemin qui demandait deux jours entier de voyages, tout ça seulement pour retrouver le prince aîné. Il était fort probable que l'animal ne se relève pas de sitôt. Son cavalier avait couru comme un dératé vers les tentes de l'équipe d'Ikki qui portaient les sigles de la famille royale et de l'escouade du prince héritier, projetant des lapées de sables à chaque enjambées dans le terrain désertique où ils campaient.

\- Majesté ! haletait-il avec peine en s'avançant vers l'homme qu'il cherchait. C'est terrible !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Ikki en abandonnant son repas parmi ses hommes pour venir à sa rencontre. Pourquoi le roi me fait mander ?

\- Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai reçu ma mission, mais de sa majesté Andromède ! il va… il va… !

\- Quel est le problème ? parle !

\- Ils vont…le sacrifier votre altesse, répondit le messager en tombant à genoux. Demain matin ils vont l'offrir à uns des monstres de Poséidon, pour faire pardonner aux dieux leur orgueil.

-QUOI ? quelle est cette lubie ?! Oridiastre, prépare mon cheval et le tien, nous partons sur le champ à Argos.

Aussitôt, le coéquipier d'Ikki appelé ainsi couru chercher leurs destriers pour les préparer alors que le prince secouait le messager avec force.

\- Et toi, parle ! pourquoi tout ceci se passe sans que je sois au courant ?!

\- C'est…arrivé si vite, altesse. Personne n'a pensé à le faire, je suis désolé…

\- Je me fiche bien de tes excuses, pourquoi Andromède ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je comptais déjà vous aller retrouver pour vous avertir, lorsque le prince votre frère m'a donné cette lettre à vous porter, pour que vous seul la lisiez…Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que vous retourniez à la cité.

Le messager sortit alors de sa poche arrière un petit parchemin qu'il tendit fébrilement au prince qui le lui arracha des mains en grognant.

\- C'est ça, comme si je vais me mettre à obéir à un gamin qui pèse la moitié de mon poids ! bon, Oridiastre, il vient ce cheval ?!

La voix d'Ikki était aussi tranchante qu'une lame alors qu'il martelait ses pas dans le sable avec force tout en se dirigeant vers Oridiastre. Lorsqu'enfin, il eut en face de lui un cheval prêt à partir, le prince bondit en selle. Il talonnait déjà l'animal alors qu'il parlait encore à ses compagnons de voyages et subalternes.

\- Je vous laisse finir ici, moi j'ouvre la voie. On se retrouvera à Argos.

Avant qu'on lui réponde distinctement Ikki était déjà loin. Il pouvait entendre les pas du cheval de son ami Oridiastre retentir derrière lui, puis grinça des dents tout en ouvrant d'une main le parchemin écris par son petit frère.

 _Ikki,_

 _Je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre, j'espère en tout cas que tu n'as pas trop malmené celui qui te l'a apportée. Il a eu le courage d'aller contre la volonté de nos parents et c'est plus que respectable. Je sais de quoi je parle parce que moi-même je ne suis pas capable de le faire._

 _Il y a peu de chance que l'on se voit avant le jour où je serai sacrifié, il te reste trop de terres à parcourir, c'est pourquoi je t'adresse cette missive en tant que mes dernières volontés, je sais que tu les respecteras. Honnêtement, j'ai peur que les parents continuent à ne rien respecter même après mon départ c'est pourquoi je ne leur parlerai pas de cette lettre ni du dégoût profond que me communique leur attitude. Ils ne le méritent pas._

 _S'il te plaît, cependant ne leur en veux pas. Et ne fais pas subir au royaume ce que seuls nos parents sont responsables. Ils ne sont pas méchants, seulement aveugles. Tu es le dernier prince à présent, c'est pourquoi tu dois rester calme. Je trouve risible de te faire ainsi la morale, alors que tu en sais bien plus que moi sur le fonctionnement de ce monde, mais il faut que je te le dise. Je sais qu'à l'avenir tu feras un très bon roi, qui sauras respecter les dieux, nos traditions tout en nous faisant avancer dans le progrès._

 _J'aimerais te dire bien d'autres choses, plus futiles et sentimentales au point que cela te ferait lever les yeux au ciel comme tu sais si bien le faire, mais les mots me manquent présentement. Et tu sais que je t'aime et tout ça… donc je vais te laisser sur ces derniers mots._

 _La vie n'est pas juste, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de se battre. C'est justement une raison de rester plus fort. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le regret éternellement. Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne le regrette pas. Je suis même content d'être mort aussi utilement. Brûle un de nos cierges à la lavande bénie en mon souvenir et passe à autre chose, lâche prise. Il y a une belle vie qui t'attends maintenant, Phénix. Moi, je serais toujours avec toi._

 _Ton frère qui te suivra jusqu'en enfer et qui est le premier à croire en toi,_

 _Shun._

Il avait signé de son vrai nom. Celui qu'on lui interdisait de porter parce que ce n'était pas celui du prince d'Argos. Ikki sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement alors que son cheval entamait une descente raide vers une terre moins sablonneuse entrecroisée de racines d'arbres.

Il passa le reste de la journée à cheval, à tailler son chemin vers Argos sans même penser à reprendre son souffle. Il s'accorda une pause au milieu de la nuit, plus pour son cheval et Oridiastre que pour lui. Il chronométra les moindres instants passés immobiles, froissant la lettre de Shun entre ses doigts à cause de la puissante colère qui grondant alors en lui, sursautant au crissement du papier.

Ils repartirent enfin après une courte heure de pause, sans même se servir de torches. Ikki connaissait le chemin par cœur, une passion angoissée lui donnant des ailes et la capacité de voir dans la nuit d'huile qui l'entourait.

 _Aller_ , supplia-t-il silencieusement lorsqu'il vu les premières lumières de l'aube percer le voile de nuit.

Il arriva devant les portes de la ville alors que cette dernière semblait muette, déserte, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il continua galoper dans les rues étroites couvertes de dalles poncées d'Argos, frôlant les toits et les murets, le souffle court. Il arriva presque à cheval dans la salle d'audience du palais. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller sous son poids, mais continua d'avancer, hurlant à quelqu'un de se montrer.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille un prince ?!

Une tête barbue sortie alors de derrière une colonnade, affichant une expression confuse.

\- Phénix, c'est vous, altesse ! que faites-vous ici…?

Ikki reconnu rapidement le regard immense et éperdu de l'ancien commandant d'infanterie de l'armée royale, relégué ces dernières années au rang de simple garde du château.

\- Amène-moi voir Andromède. Maintenant.

\- Altesse, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible de le voir...Il est arrivé un malheur, Zeus à lancé son courroux sur la ville après que la reine aie malencontreusement proféré des menaces à l'encontre des dieux...ils veulent en échangent qu'Andromède leur soit délivré sinon Argos sera détruite.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si je pouvais le voir, je t'ai demandé de m'emmener le voir, rétorqua froidement Ikki en croisant les bras. Dépêche-toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Le commandant hésita un instant puis afficha une expression douloureuse et lui ouvrit la voie vers les catacombes du palais. Ils descendirent quelques escaliers sombre en silence avant qu'Ikki n'intervienne de nouveau, prêt à le tuer pour de bon.

\- Ne me dit pas que vous l'avez enfermé ici ? grogna le prince lorsqu'il vit les alentours humides et moussus des geôles.

\- Je…Je suis désolé.

Ikki se retint de couper une oreille à cet homme sans caractère ni esprit de rébellion. Il le suivit de près avant qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin devant une solide porte en bronze sculptée. Le commandant regarda du coin de l'œil Ikki qui crépitait de rage derrière lui, et ouvrit la porte d'un tour de clé bref.

Le phénix le dépassa aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte. Une fois enfoncé dans la cellule plutôt propre et sombre, il évalua avec soin les alentours à la recherche de son frère. Mais ne vit rien.

La porte se referma alors dans son dos et la clé tourna de nouveau plusieurs fois dans une résonance creuse.

\- Est-ce que tu es bien sérieux, là ? dit alors Ikki en se retournant, la voix emplie de poison.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le vieux garde en le regardant à travers la petite fenêtre porte barrée de fer sur la porte du cachot. Ce sont les ordres de ses majestés. Ils ne croyaient pas vraiment que vous seriez de retour si tôt, mais ils ont préférés prendre des mesures de précautions…

Ikki s'abattit alors sur la porte de métal avec l'impétuosité d'un étalon fou. Le fer vibra, gronda, mais resta parfaitement glacé et figé. Pourquoi la seule arme qu'il avait pensé à prendre en partant de son campe avait été cette épée à peine capable de fissurer le métal ? la précipitation l'avait perdu.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ou je te jure que je te tuerais. Toi et toute ta famille je vous éviscérait !

Mais le commandant était déjà loin dans le couloir, promettant de lui ramener de l'eau, des couvertures et des vivres chauds. Il abandonna le prince héritier à la pénombre huileuse de la cellule et alors que ce dernier continuait de fracasser ses poings et ses chevilles sur les moindres parcelles de sa prison dans l'espoir qu'une fissure se forme, que quelque chose lui cède. Rapidement, il fut couvert de son propre sang et hurla alors à plein poumon en appuyant son front contre le fer oxydé de la porte. Sa voix chevrotante et éraillé retentit un bon moment dans les environs avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

 _Non, non, s'il vous plaît… !_ Pria Ikki pour la première fois de sa vie. _Il ne mérite pas de mourir si jeune, de sacrifier son cœur si pur et innocent à ces vautours avides et pécheurs. S'il vous plaît, dieu, Hadès, Zeus, Père, n'importe qui… sauvez-le._

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ce chapitre est tellement joyeux ! (^0^') Désolé de commencer avec de si mauvaises hospices, mais je suis une adepte des débuts rapides et violents.

Qui va bien pouvoir sauver Andromède ?! Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

D'ailleurs je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me débrouiller au niveau des délais, la plupart du temps j'arrive à sortir un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'y arriverais vraiment pour cette fanfic'...l'avenir nous le dira !

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :) Sur ce, à bientôt !

Bisou, Wolfkiry.


	2. Sur les Flots d'Argos

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fic'. Merci de l'avoir si bien accueillie :D

 **DidiineOokami** J'avoue que le passage dans ce film m'avait pas mal inspiré, mais j'aime bien tout remanier à ma sauce ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, surtout que tu prennes le temps de commenter, ça me fais très plaisir. Bonne lecture ! ^^

A vous tous, d'ailleurs, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Shun regardait en silence par sa fenêtre le monde se réveiller après une longue nuit hanté d'un sommeil lourd et humide. Les mains crispées sur les franges élaguées de sa longue tunique blanche, ses yeux se posèrent subitement sur le port qui, dans le loin s'étendait déjà dans l'aube, grouillant de monde. Des constructions de bois avaient été érigées silencieusement pendant la nuit, des chevalets, des estrades et des barrières dans un bois sombre et solide à la manière de palissades piquantes. Shun sentit sa gorge se nouer d'angoisse. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser pendant la nuit, de dormir, de profiter de ses souvenirs ou d'un bon repas, mais n'avait pas d'appétit encore moins envie de se rappeler de choses qu'il ne verra plus jamais. Ça faisait trop mal.

Mince. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit comment un condamné vivait ses dernières heures ! Il avait l'impression de gâcher son temps à ne faire rien, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à se décrocher du paysage coloré qui coulait sous ses fenêtres. Quelque part il devait continuer à espérer que quelque chose se passe, alors que tout le monde l'avait abandonné.

Ses parents n'étaient pas venus le voir, ses « amis » ou prétendants non plus, seul l'oracle officiel du palais s'était déplacé pour lui rappeler pourquoi il allait mourir aujourd'hui, et lui délivrer une tenue bénie. Il était évident que ce type infâme soutenait son sacrifice puisque demandé expressément par un dieu. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir accepté, d'ailleurs.

Un choc étouffé le tira de ses rêveries. L'oracle venait de revenir, affublé de plusieurs gardes. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux et exécrable que seuls les vieux hommes récupéraient, le pire était qu'il tentait de paraître compatissant mais il était évident qu'il était content de pouvoir directement obéir à un dieu. Tout prêtre adorerait faire cela.

\- Mon prince, il est bientôt l'heure, déclara-t-il de sa voix erratique.

Étouffant un soupir, Shun joignit précautionneusement ses mains pour éviter de les laisser trembler inutilement le long de ses flans. Rapidement, il se retrouva parfaitement encadré par les gardes qui n'osaient même pas le frôler, l'oracle ouvrant la marche, la procession silencieusement prit le chemin du port.

* * *

En cette époque de l'année la terre était chaude, et abondait d'une herbe grasse et épaisse, parfaitement verte. Il serait presque criminel de ne pas y rendre hommage en s'y étendant pour une sieste.

Toute l'équipe de Hyoga avait d'un commun accord répondu à cette invitation. Surtout après ces plusieurs jours de voyages laborieux passés à traquer des trésors oubliés dans les tréfonds d'une mine abandonnée.

Ils avaient desserrés leurs armures, enlever leurs épées, écartés les chevaux de la route pour que les bêtes aussi puissent profiter de l'ombre rafraîchissante des grandes saules qui pullulaient sur le coin de la route d'Argos depuis quelques kilomètres. C'était un petit coin vraiment tranquille qu'ils avaient trouvés, les personnes qui y passaient n'y faisaient pas du tout attention alors que ça se trouvait juste à côté de la route et que c'était un paradis de tranquillité et d'ombrage.

Seiya, un jeune homme aussi bruyant que souriant, que Hyoga connaissait depuis près de dix ans, défit rapidement ses bottes d'un coup sec puis posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il soupira lourdement en sentant son corps se détendre ainsi que ses dernières blessures le faire encore souffrir un peu.

\- Haaa, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever d'ici quelques jours. Je suis trop crevé.

Près de lui un homme aux longs cheveux noirs ricana. Assis en tailleur occupé à brosser son superbe bouclier de jade, il regarda Seiya comme si ce dernier venait de lui dire une absurdité.

\- Et pour la récompense ? tu nous laisse récupérer ta part, c'est ça ?

\- Bon, je veux bien me relever pour ça. Vu le temps et l'énergie que ça m'a pris pour trouver toutes ces babioles dans les catacombes, il est hors de question que je vous laisse ne serait-ce que voir la couleur de ma paie ! Vous devrez vous contenter de votre part.

Seiya avait beau dire cela nonchalamment, s'ils étaient tous honnêtes les uns avec les autres, ils savaient tous que le jeune homme brun devrait au moins mériter les trois quart de la paie qu'ils allaient gagner en échange de ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la mine. Parce qu'il était diamétralement plus puissant qu'il ne le montrait, surtout en agissant ainsi, comme un gamin capricieux. Hyoga et Shiryu aussi savaient très bien se débrouiller eux aussi et n'avaient pas à éprouver la moindre honte quant à leur capacité, mais Seiya les dépassait niveau combat, c'était certain, il était bien plus fort qu'eux. Peut-être était-ce parce que chez le jeune homme le sang des dieux étaient plus fort, ou alors parce qu'il se retenait moins en combattant, sa puissance s'affiliait aisément avec sa personnalité délurée.

Hyoga était comme lui, un demi-dieu, ou plutôt un demi-demi-dieu. Un de ses pairs de sang était une divinité. Une entité puissante répondant au nom de Zeus avait donné naissance il y a de ça quelques génération à un puissant héros véritablement demi-dieu, qui avait ensuite eu une descendance riche et tout aussi puissante, qui étaient les ancêtres de Hyoga. Et parce que le sang de dieu était assez difficile à drainer, et que ce n'était pas non plus comme si la famille de Hyoga tentait de s'en débarrasser, ils étaient tous de fiers guerriers après tout, cette puissance divine résonnait encore en lui aujourd'hui, en plus faible, mais bien toujours là.

Seiya avait pour sa part comme grand père un dieu, contrairement à Hyoga et Shiryu qui ne savait même pas où placer leur parent divin dans leur arbre généalogique, lui avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois son grand-mère, le dieu Alcée, l'esprit de la prouesse et du courage, et connaissait très bien sa famille. Alcée n'était pas une divinité aussi influente que Zeus ou ses consœurs olympiens, mais disposait d'assez de pouvoirs et de connaissances pour savoir comment rendre son petit-fils redoutable en combat, ainsi qu'alerte quant aux nouvelles venaient des Cieux divins.

Un bruit lourd résonna alors non loin d'eux, ressemblant passablement au fracas continu et puissant d'un grondement de tonnerre. Les trois guerriers se redressèrent d'un coup sec pour voir passer dans la poussière blanchâtre de la route plusieurs cavaliers lancés au triple galop. Ils passèrent devant eux à toute vitesse et disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, laissant Hyoga et ses amis muets de surprise et de confusion. Ces hommes étaient armés comme des mercenaires de très haute gamme ou de soldats royaux, dans tous les cas ils étaient déterminés et cela piqua la curiosité des voyageurs, parce que cela pourrait toujours les attirés vers un bon pactole. En cette période de vache maigre tout était bon à prendre.

Un dernier cavalier les dépassa quelques minutes plus tard, ses frusques assez différentes pour communiquer aux trois combattants qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la première procession. Son regard hagard semblait vouloir dire qu'il avait dû être rudement poussé par les mercenaires lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient interposés sur sa route.

\- Hé, m'sieur ! tonna Seiya sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Quoi ? pailla l'homme sur la monture devenue nerveuse. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Les cavaliers qui sont passés, insista Seiya en indiquant d'un coup de menton la direction que les chevaux armés avaient pris. Ils avaient le feu aux trousses ou quoi ?

\- Ha ! non, je ne crois pas. Ce sont des chevaliers royaux ces types-là, répondit le cavalier, fier de son petit savoir à partager. Ils doivent avoir une mission urgente à remplir. Ils sont tout le temps sur le qui-vive ces types de toute façon. Surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au dernier banquet tenu par le roi…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? ce fut cette fois Shiryu qui demanda de sa voix calme et forte.

L'homme parut aussi surpris que si Shiryu venait de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient des femmes.

\- Mais vous sortez d'où pour ignorer ce fait ?!

\- Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous n'étions pas ici ce matin-même, dit froidement Hyoga, n'aimant pas que l'on sous-estime sa personne et ses amis.

\- Ah, dans ce cas je veux bien comprendre quel est le problème…en fait voilà, Zeus a été courroucé par les rois d'Argos et est apparu dans la salle de bal du roi pour réclamer réparation après que la reine se soit vantée de la beauté de son fils, apparemment supérieur à celle des divins. Pour l'apaiser et soigner les fautes, il a ordonné de sacrifier le prince Andromède au monstre marin qu'il enverra détruire la cité. C'est le seul moyen d'épargner le massacre de toute la ville.

\- Et ils vont lui obéir ?! Tempéra subitement Hyoga, outré par cette couardise.

Le cavalier se sentit directement accusé, aussi perdit-il peu de son panache en répondant de nouveau, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour sauver la cité et ses millions d'habitants…

\- Obéir aux caprices d'un dieu est bien la pire erreur qu'il convient de faire dans ce genre de cas. Demain il reviendra sûrement demander plus. Vous êtes aussi stupide d'un côté que de l'autre.

Hyoga était demi-dieu et avait déjà combattu et dealer avec bon nombre d'entre eux même si ce n'avaient jamais été de très grands dieux. Il savait donc ce que valaient ces créatures capable de bien plus de cruauté et d'égoïsme que n'importe quel criminel sur cette terre, pleins d'orgueils à cause de leur prétendue immortalité. Il y avait de bons dieux certes, mais ils étaient souvent des minorités. Devenir puissant pourrissait souvent mêmes les esprits les plus déterminés.

Se relevant de son carré d'herbe, le blond fixa durant un bon moment l'homme avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Argos se trouve bien dans cette direction ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

\- En effet. Mais les chemins sont engorgés par la foule, accéder au centre-ville ou au port est impossible. Je vous déconseille de vous approcher de là, étrangers.

Talonnant son cheval pour reprendre rapidement sa route, l'homme les salua d'un coup de menton puis reprit son chemin dans un petit galop confortable, laissant une traînée de fumée et de sable derrière lui.

\- Hé, Seiya ! tonna presque aussitôt Hygoa en se tournant vers ses compagnons. Tu ne disais pas que tu voulais essayer de jouer les justiciers ?

\- Etre mercenaire, ça fatigue, approuva le jeune homme brun en se relevant un peu. Il paraît que les héros reçoivent autant d'honneurs que de cadeaux, même quand ils échouent !

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? demanda Shiryu en gardant les yeux fixés sur là où était parti le cavalier. Tu veux t'en mêler ? la dernière fois que l'on a essayé d'aider des gens sans qu'ils ne nous emploient, ce n'avait pas été très concluant.

\- Je _sens_ qu'il faut que j'y aille, justifia simplement le blond.

Les sens des demi-dieux étant bien plus fins et puissants que ceux des humains lambda, il était donc bien plus facile de les croire et de s'y fier. Shiryu soupira lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de dissuader le jeune homme, surtout que Seiya venait subitement de se décider d'aller lui aussi à Argos, voir les choses de plus près.

* * *

L'océan s'était mis à frissonner. C'était à peine visible, mais Shun le vit très distinctement et cela fit encore plus pâlir son cœur alors qu'autour de lui, on s'afférait. Des anneaux de fer firent scellés sur ses chevilles et ses poignets, et pour être certain qu'il ne puisse bouger de son poste, des chaînes argentées furent enroulées autour de ses bras, de sa poitrine et de ses hanches puis encastrées dans la roche contre laquelle il était maintenant adossé.

Ainsi attaché face à l'océan grisé qui ronflait face à lui, apportant de puissantes odeurs marines et salées, Shun entendit à peine l'oracle lui parler. En sentant les doigts froids de l'homme se poser sur son épaule, il releva les yeux pour cueillir quelques brins de désolation dans les grandes pupilles ternes du vieillard écœurant.

\- Sachez, mon prince, que vous êtes un martyr pour vos gens et que vous ne serez jamais oublié. Votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

Shun le regarda froidement et se retint de dire la moindre chose à l'homme de peur d'être grossier. L'oracle chassa délicatement une des longues mèches de cheveux du prince qui pendait devant ses yeux et continua de le regarder respectueusement sans sembler être gêné par cette proximité.

\- Vos parents sont fiers. Tout le monde l'est.

 _Alors qu'ils sortent de leurs trous !_ Pensa le prince

Tout proche du promontoire rocheux sur lequel ils se trouvaient, les vagues de l'océan s'écrasaient avec violence contre la pierre. Au loin le grondement provenant de l'océan augmentait passablement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

L'oracle donna quelques ordres aux gardes qui les avaient escortés docilement jusqu'ici. Puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Les gardes le suivirent sans se gêner en coups d'œil intéressés envers le corps mince et pâle d'Andromède. Heureusement ils n'allèrent pas plus loin et disparurent rapidement à la suite de l'oracle.

Laissé seul appuyer contre la pierre aussi noire que froide, Shun se mit à grelotter. Sa simple tunique de lin ne suffisait pas à le protéger du vent salé, sablonneux, humide qui le congelait. Et le contact avec les chaines imperturbables qui le maintenait immobile, les bras écartés, n'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise, ou à se protéger du vent ou des vagues qui éclataient à ses pieds.

Quelque chose résonna alors dans l'eau. Comme si quelque chose venait subitement de se briser dans les tréfonds des mers, de s'écrouler avec assez de force pour que cela s'entende à travers les épais murs d'eau jusque la terre ferme.

Shun vit alors le mouvement des vagues changer. Elles ne le barbouillaient plus d'écume pour aller tourbillonner vers une zone un peu plus lointaine, se fracassant les unes contre les autres, créant une trouée dans les eaux sombres.

Un sifflement erratique et suraigu fusa d'entre les flots, et éveilla par la même la peur dans l'estomac de Shun qui se mit subitement à se battre contre ses liens. Evidemment les chaînes lui résistèrent, pire encore, se mirent même à mordre dans sa chair lorsqu'il fut trop forcené. Il s'écorcha également contre la pierre en remuant de la sorte. Il pensait vraiment qu'il était prêt à mourir, mais en apercevant deux immenses pupilles jaunâtres s'ouvrir et se fixer à lui au travers des flots, il perdit toute sa conviction si durement construite.

Le kraken était pire qu'il n'avait osé le penser. C'était un énorme serpent cuirassé d'écailles sable luisantes, qui possédait de petites ailes et une série de crocs à venins immenses que la créature aimait à exhiber en hurlant. Une collerette se dressait sur l'échine de la bête et frétilla en voyant sa proie, lui arrachant ses derniers lambeaux d'espoir.

Le kraken glissait sur l'eau comme sur de la soie, y plongeait parfois pour en ressortir encore plus violemment. Lorsqu'il arriva face à Shun, en quelques instants à peine, la créature se redressa sur plusieurs mètres pour arriver à sa hauteur et gronda lourdement. Elle ouvrit ses mâchoires alors que Shun serrait les siennes par anticipation. L'air était devenu lourd et fauve, le serpent gigantesque intoxiquant les alentours par sa simple présence.

Alors que la gueule du kraken se jetait sur lui Shun entendit un chuintement métallique bourdonner près de son oreille. Le hurlement du kraken se fit alors encore plus enragé et strident, Shun n'osa rouvrir les yeux qu'après que cela ce soit tut légèrement.

Il posa alors les yeux sur le dos imposant d'un homme qui lui cachait presque totalement la vue. La confusion et la peur n'aidant pas à ajuster la vue, il ne put qu'admirer silencieusement la blondeur dorée de ses cheveux.

Le kraken recommença à gronder furieusement, puis les coups d'épées sonnèrent de nouveau. Et Shun sentit alors ses liens se desserrés, libérant son corps des carcans de fer gelés. Une poigne chaude l'arracha de la pierre et de ses chaînes, le soulevant du sol pour qu'il ne meurtrisse plus ses pieds. En tentant de distinguer encore quelques détails du visage de son sauveur, Shun ne parvint une fois encore qu'à s'éblouir en voyant la clarté des yeux de l'homme l'éblouir.

Un homme aussi beau et fort qu'une dieu était venu à son secours alors qu'un autre l'avait condamné.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt...

En arrivant sur le port bondé, peuplé d'une foule nerveuse, Hyoga et son équipe s'était frayé un chemin laborieux entre les gens jusqu'aux derniers abords de la ville, aux frontières de la mer. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que l'eau salée devant leurs pieds, ils virent passer devant eux un groupe de gardes au visage sombre menés par un petit homme aux allures de centenaire se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la ville à grand pas. La foule se fendait naturellement sur leur passage, d'une manière tellement révérencieuse qu'il était difficile de douter du statut important de la procession.

Hyoga les toisa brièvement avec curiosité, eux et les clameurs qu'ils soulevaient chez les passants anodins, puis décida de partir vers là d'où venaient ces étranges hommes. Il était clair que la ville d'Argos entière était époustouflée par les actes de ces hommes-ci, aussi serait-il intéressait de découvrir quoi.

Quelques personnes murmuraient après que le groupe avec le vieillard ne soit plus qu'une lointaine patrouille noyé dans la foule.

\- Ils l'ont fait ? …vraiment ?

\- L'oracle ne ment jamais, il respect toujours toutes les volontés des dieux ! c'est sûrement grâce à lui si nous ne sommes pas encore morts foudroyés.

\- Que va devenir la cité sans son plus jeune prince ?

\- Phénix va tous les tuer…

Essayant de ne pas prêter grandes importance aux boniments des gens autour d'eux, Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga avancèrent parmi eux en gardant les yeux au sol. Ils ne voulaient pas crée de remous en exhibant leurs plastron de mercenaire outre mesure.

Ils empruntèrent des dédales isolés des rues les plus bondées, tentant de trouver des indices sur la provenance du vieillard. Dans les chemins les plus enclavés l'ombre des maisons planait, ainsi que la forte odeur aigre de la mer.

Ils aboutirent à un nouveau récif où se fracassait les eaux, en bordure de la ville, déserté par les hommes. Ils étaient sur une partie d'Argos plus en hauteur maintenant, ayant ainsi accès à un point de vue immense sur tout le reste de la côte maritime de la ville où la population était pressée.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que font tous ces gens sur le port, avança Seiya en grimaçant. Je ne vois pas de bateaux arrimés, il n'y a rien à voir.

Un grondement lourd fusa alors soudainement des eaux. Les vagues s'étaient calmées, et une odeur de bête écumait sur les vagues.

Hyoga eut un rictus de dégoût en sentant la population d'Argos continuer à s'énervée désabusement, et en voyant quelques écailles briller à la surface de la mer, au loin.

\- C'est la créature dont le cavalier nous a parlé, dit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. Ce « kraken » ?

\- Il ne se dirige pas vers le port. Bien que les gens y ont construit des barricades…

Aussitôt Hyoga s'élança dans la ruelle, prenant son appuis sur un caisson de tonneaux, il grimpa sur les toits rapidement, et put alors combler les derniers angles morts du panorama qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Parcourant les récifs les plus éloignés du port, il se stoppa sur un amoncellement immense de roches sombres vers lequel la créature semblait se diriger. A bien y regarder il y avait un chemin qui menait du port vers le sommet de ces récifs pointus.

En tendant encore le cou, remerciant son excellente vue de demi-dieu et ignorant les questions de ses compagnons, le mercenaire perçut alors quelque chose de blanc contre les pierres. Il vit alors une créature si belle qu'il l'eût facilement prise pour une statue de marbre si la brise n'avait pas remué doucement ses cheveux et si des larmes n'avaient pas coulé sur ses joues.

Les autres aussi venaient de le remarquer. Regardant les flots enfanter un serpent immonde et géant, les trois mercenaires sentir leurs armes les démanger.

Sans même avoir à se concerter ils sautèrent du toit sur lequel ils reposaient vers celui d'à côté, et se mirent à courir sur les tuiles humidifiés par la brise marine pour se rapprocher du récif où le kraken glissait.

Les rues du port étaient vides à présent. A part pour quelques curieux assez courageux pour rester cacher derrière les vitres de leurs maisons, toute la foule présente dans le coin quelques minutes auparavant s'était éclipsée dès l'arrivée du kraken au loin. Les trois combattants empruntèrent donc les rues sans encombre lorsqu'ils en eurent fini des toits.

Drainée de sa foule, Argos révélait à présent sans problème le chemin que la procession avec le vieillard avait dû prendre. Hyoga l'emprunta en premier, avec sur ses talons ses deux compagnons qui portaient déjà les armes.

Ils arrivèrent au récif lorsque le kraken allait dévorer son jeune sacrifice. Seiya fonça cette fois-ci en premier, son épée allant directement se fracasser contre le crâne de la créature. Shiryu le suivit de près, et alors que Hyoga allait lui aussi les accompagner, il tourna alors les yeux vers la personne enchaînée aux pierres et ne put les en détacher.

De loin, ce jeune homme avait semblé superbe, de près il l'était encore plus. Ses cheveux verts émeraude voletaient sur ses épaules et le long de ses joues. Sa fine tunique ne cachait que partiellement sa nudité que les lourdes chaînes enserrait son corps mince et pâle. Son visage était…tout simplement magnifique. A la fois délicat et intense, son regard révélait quelque chose d'évanescent. Le jeune homme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement mais tenait bon, refusant de céder place au désespoir. Un furieuse envie de (sur)vivre provenait de tout son être. On l'avait contraint à être là, après tout. Ce jeune homme avait une stature impérieuse même dans la tourmente.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Hyoga le tenait dans ses bras et avait brisé tous ses liens. Le jeune homme le regardait avec curiosité mais sans peur.

Un cri du kraken particulièrement aigu ramena le mercenaire à la réalité. Seiya et Shiryu peinait, malgré leurs talents à l'épée, à entailler durablement la bête. La créature tenait en effet d'une ascendance démoniaque vue ses couleurs et sa taille, ses blessures s'estompaient donc immédiatement. Même la mort ne voulait pas d'elle.

\- Persée, on n'arrive pas à l'avoir ! hurla Seiya, en employant comme il était prévu, leurs surnoms de mercenaire lorsqu'ils se battaient, pour plus d'anonymat.

\- Il faut trouver un autre moyen de s'en débarrasser ! continua Shiryu.

Hyoga raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme qu'il portait et remonta rapidement jusqu'au sommet du récif. De là, il put voir distinctement les yeux luisants de la bête. Ainsi que le seul point faible de la créature.

\- Seiya, la tête de Méduse ! hurla-t-il alors.

Le mercenaire comprit aussitôt ce que Persée voulait en dire. Il s'écarta brièvement pour ouvrir son sac duquel il ne se séparait jamais.

A l'instant où le jeune brun sortait sa main du sac, Hyoga mit sa main sur les yeux du jeune homme qu'il portait dans ses bras. Un courant foudroyant le traversa alors de part en part lorsqu'il sentit les cils du jeune homme caresser la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il sentit le jeune homme sursauter lui aussi à ce contact, mais il ne se débattit pas plus.

\- Tout va bien, je vais te sortir de là, lui murmura doucement Hyoga en fermant à son tour les yeux, alors que dans la main de Seiya, ceux de Méduse s'ouvraient.

La tête coupé de la jeune femme monstrueuse qu'ils avaient brillamment abattue à quelques jours de là, était capable de figer les ennemis sur place en les transformant en pierre. Elle était plus un trophée qu'une véritable arme, cependant son utilité en tant que telle en cet instant était certain, aussitôt braquée sur le kraken, elle empoisonna la créature dans un grand flash lumineux, et les écailles du monstre marin se mirent alors à virer au gris terne alors que le kraken hurlait furieusement.

Malgré les débâcles de la bête, la pierre se propagea rapidement sur tout son corps et bientôt le serpent se retrouva entièrement figé, un nouveau récif anguleux parmi les autres. inoffensive.

Shiryu s'élança et brisa pour de bon l'échine de roc de la créature, qui s'écroula alors en un millier de morceaux dans les flots redevenus calmes et sombres de la mer, avec grand bruit.

Relevant victorieusement la tête, les deux mercenaires se tournèrent ensuite vers leur ami au-dessus d'eux, qui portait encore précautionneusement le jeune prisonnier dans ses bras.

\- Un monstre à rajouter sur notre liste de conquêtes ! s'exclama joyeusement Seiya en fourrant soigneusement la tête de Méduse dans sa sacoche.

Hyoga ne l'écoutait pas, en reculant enfin ses doigts des yeux du jeune homme, il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Shiryu sans bouger de là où il se tenait.

Hyoga acquiersa puis se permit de repousser une mèche du visage du bel inconnu. Ce dernier semblait absent et affaibli dans son sommeil. Il était blessé à l'endroit où les chaînes l'avaient enserrées.

\- Il va avoir besoin de soin, dit-il enfin à ses camarades.

\- Tu veux donc l'emmener ? demanda Shiryu.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Argos veuille encore de lui maintenant.

La vérité était que Hyoga ne pouvait pas se convaincre de laisser partir cet éphèbe endormi dans ses bras aussi beau qu'un diamant.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, la légende peut vraiment commencer maintenant ;)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture du mythe revisité par ma personne :P Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi toutes les légendes seraient ainsi ! ^^ (yaoi everywhere héhéhé)

N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions !

Merci de me lire ! :D


	3. Réveils

Hé, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous profiter du beau temps ! (pour ce qu'on en a...)

Je suis contente qu'autant de gens prennent la peine de lire cette fic', j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Rosalia** Tu es partout ! :o ça me fait plaisir que tu me lises autant ! ;P

 **DidiineOokami** Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime trop Shun pour lui faire du mal ! j'aurai trop peur d'Ikki (le grand frère le plus badass du monde !) Merciii de ton commentaire si enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ps : vite le yaoi ! OyO

 **LicyLionyx** Salut, merci de ton commentaire (j'adore tes fics ^^ promis j'essayerai d'en sortir une histoire mpreg avec Shun !) Et oui, je vais essayer de ne pas faire Ikki tuer tout le monde ! ;P Bien que ce soit très tentant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce jour-là dans l'Olympe, le ciel avait terni relativement vite. Le printemps était pourtant là, mais ces temps-ci, la nuit tombait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'était prévu. Tout le monde avait autre chose à faire que de surveiller l'heure de tombée de la nuit pour dire vrai, aussi peu de gens le remarquèrent. L'arrivée de l'été scellait bien des choses et nécessitait plus de préparations chez les dieux que les humains ne pouvaient le penser. Ne serait-ce que pour les fruits, les vents et les migrations tout devait être contrôlé de près.

Se tenant parfaitement droit sur l'un des balcons les plus hauts de l'Olympe, celui-là même qui permettait un accès de choix au reste du domaine divin et ainsi qu'à la Terre des hommes en dessous, le dieu des dieux ignorait les imposants ombrages qui glissaient successivement au-dessus de lui et sur les grands pâturages colorés de fleurs et lustrés par le vent frissonnant en contre-bas. Il était habitué à ce paysage que l'on nommait idyllique, immense et grandiose, il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention maintenant. Sur les flancs des montagnes alentours, des villégiatures de marbres ressemblant à de superbes châteaux de légendes pullulaient et étaient silencieuses. Zeus lisait la missive qu'il venait de recevoir de la part d'un de ses messagers patrouillant sur terre, et fronça les sourcils de contrariété en apprenant la nouvelle.

Le kraken avait été défait. Le prince sauvé, et disparu.

Autant dire que cela frustrait énormément le dieu qui avait l'habitude que tout lui soit offert sans concession, que sa volonté soit toujours respectée.

Il n'était pas orgueilleux, il aimait seulement que tout aille dans son sens.

Il jeta la lettre griffonnée au sol, celle-ci se distilla en une infinité de pétales à ses pieds. Poussant un rapide soupire après avoir passé une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs et virevoltants, le dieu se fit une note mentale pour penser à alerter son frère Poséidon (si ce dernier ne le savait pas déjà) que la créature qui était parmi les plus dangereuses avait été vaincue, et pire encore, que leur jolie proie s'était évanouie dans la nature, aidé par une bande de demi-dieux, de surcroît.

* * *

Lorsque Shun émergea, il fut accueillit par un soleil puissant qui l'éblouissa fortement. Grimaçant douloureusement, il tenta rapidement de se souvenir des derniers événements mais tout était encore très flou dans sa tête, aussi remit-il à plus tard cette pénible manœuvre et préféra se se concentrer sur l'instant présent, ainsi que sur son état.

Ses muscles le tiraient et son sang semblait avoir du mal à circuler dans ses veines. Il se sentait vaseux et épuisé mais fort heureusement pas vraiment malade.

Il reprit son souffle puis se redressa doucement, commençant pas la tête, les épaules, et terminant par la poitrine, repoussant peu à peu l'épaisse couverture qui reposait alors sur lui.

Observant les alentours alors qu'il tentait de rester le plus calme possible, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre assez modeste mais confortable, composée de meubles rustiques, le tout baignant dans une lumière dorée provenant de petites fenêtres rondes et une forte odeur de résine. Le lit où il était étendu était très grand et munis de draps lourds.

Remarquant la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se souvint enfin et sentit aussitôt un frisson glacé le parcourir.

Le kraken, Argos, son sacrifice.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était encore vivant. Encore moins qu'il ne se trouvait supposément plus à Argos. A moins qu'il ne soit mort et que cela soient les limbes.

La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée, laissant entrer un jeune homme blond à la carrure d'un combattant. L'individu avait des traits solides et un pas lourd, cependant un charme certain ainsi qu'une étrange grâce se dégageait de lui.

« Oh » dit-il d'un air vif mais pas étonné « tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Shun ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. D'autant qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment en était pour rencontrer des gens. Ses cheveux tombaient en bataille autour de ses épaules, ses membres étaient lourds et son esprit encore trop retourné par les derniers événements pour lui permettre d'être poli.

« Je…Où je suis ? » parvint-il finalement à demander d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Dans un village tranquille près de Byzance » répondit le blond en s'asseyant près du lit de Shun sur un petit tabouret.

« I…impossible ! » héla nerveusement ce dernier en s'agitant dans son lit.

Argos était à environ une semaine de voyage de Byzance, la puissante cité grecque. En longeant la côte maritime du continent il était possible de la rejoindre en moins de quatre jours, mais en faisait alors très peu d'arrêts et en changeant de cheval à chaque frontière de ville. Shun se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas resté inconscient pendant autant de temps, alors il ne pouvait simplement pas croire qu'il se trouvait actuellement bien là.

« Oui, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… » dit alors le jeune homme blond d'un air confus.

« Si vous commenciez par me donner votre nom » proposa Shun en sentant sa sympathie de prince pulser instinctivement en lui face à l'embarras du grand guerrier.

« Bonne idée. » approuva Hyoga en souriant chaleureusement.

Cette expression fit vaciller le cœur de Shun d'une étrange manière. Alors que le jeune homme tentait de se reconcentrer, son interlocuteur reprenait déjà la parole avec une voix à la fois tendre et vive.

« Je m'appelle Persée. Je suis un guerrier sans guilde, un vagabond qui, avec mes équipiers, t'ont sauvés de la créature marine à qui tu étais sensé être sacrifié. »

Oui, maintenant Shun se souvenait des mains chaudes et puissantes de cet homme qui l'avaient porté. Le reste était assez confus, mais il pouvait se souvenir précisément de ces grandes mains rassurantes. Il acquiersa doucement en posant raisonnablement ses mains sur ses jambes encore étendues dans le lit, en position d'écoute.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-il sans relever cependant les yeux. « On vous a payé ? »

« Non ! » se défendit violemment Persée en se redressant de son siège. « J'ai agis sans que l'on me demander de le faire, par sens de la justice. Je...je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter que l'on sacrifie une vie par caprice d'un foutu dieu. »

Il était donc au courant de toute cela. Shun se sentait assez ridicule en entendant cette histoire résumée ainsi. Mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre se révoltait, tout comme lui, du fait de ce sacrifice houleux, et était même aller jusqu'à le sauver, le rendit vraiment heureux.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, alors ? »

Persée sembla passablement déstabilisé par cette question, auquel il ne semblait, étrangement, pas y avoir pensé.

« Je voulais avant tout t'aider, te sortir de là. Et comme je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles vraiment retourner à Argos, je me suis permis de t'emmener avec nous, en lieux sûrs. Pour faire le point, au calme. »

C'était vrai, Shun ne voulait pas revoir la face de ses parents d'ici un bon moment. Tant pis si cela n'était pas propre à la tenue d'un prince, pour l'instant il voulait simplement se reposer et réfléchir. Il était assez content que ce Persée lui propose ce choix.

« Je ne risquerai pas de vous déranger ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Hyoga en souriant. « Le temps que tu reprennes des forces, je peux te garder en sûreté et te permettre de profiter un peu de cette ville ! »

Un gargouillis plaintif jaillit alors du ventre plat de Shun qui se sentit aussitôt fondre de honte tandis que Persée se retenait de rire et se relevait de son tabouret.

« C'est vrai qu'un bon repas te ferait sûrement du bien ! je vais aller te chercher quelque chose qui te remettra sur pied. »

\- …Merci » bredouilla Shun en essayant de sourire lui aussi, ragaillardit à l'idée de manger.

« Pas de problèmes, prince Andromède.

\- Appelle-moi Shun, plutôt »

* * *

Hyoga avait eu excessivement de mal à paraître poli, structuré et assuré durant cette courte entrevue avec le prince, car tout ce qu'il désirait alors n'était pas de parler, mais de seulement humer le parfum du jeune homme et ne rien faire d'autre. Shun était enivrant, simplement magnifique, sa stature et sa personne semblaient être capable de purifier l'air lui-même, son sourire sûrement capable de figer un oiseau en plein vol.

Hyoga avait déjà entendu parler de la beauté d'Andromède, qui constituait une espèce de mythe que les gens aimaient se partager autour d'une bonne choppe moussue. Mais il ne savait pas que cela était faux, ou du moins pas assez précis, très loin de la réalité. Car Andromède était beau au-delà de tout mot, de toute pensée, même les dieux ne pouvaient gagner contre lui. Le guerrier comprenait maintenant pourquoi la mère du prince s'était autant vantée de son fils, et pourquoi cela avait autant fâché les dieux ; parce que c'était vrai.

Tellement ébloui par tout cela, voulait tant préserver le prince du reste du monde sur lequel le prince risquerait de s'écorché, Hyoga était même allé jusque mentir, modifier des faits, et baragouiner des choses sur son statut prétendu de guerrier héroïque pour impressionner Shun, alors qu'en réalité il ne sortait son épée que lorsque l'on le payait pour. Hyoga savait qu'il allait devoir payer pour tout ce qu'il avait dit précédemment à Shun, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement le moment, car par-dessus tout il ne voulait pas voir la déception et la peur s'afficher sur le fin et délicat visage du prince.

Il s'adossa à un mur en sortant de la chambre et soupira lourdement tout en passant sa main sur ses yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Il entendit un pas résonner près de lui, et n'eut pas à rouvrir un œil pour savoir que c'était Shiryu qui venait lui parler.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? » demanda le grand brun d'un air neutre.

« Bien.

\- Et toi ? »

Hyoga se recula un peu et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je m'en sors.

\- Tu veux le laisser à nos côtés ?

\- Oui, pour le moment. On était tous d'accord, non ?

\- Et je le suis encore. Mais je veux simplement être certain d'où tu veux aller avec lui. On ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut. N'oublie pas que c'est un prince, il y aura des gens pour le chercher.

\- Très peu de gens ont dû nous voir tuer le kraken. Ils le croient mort.

\- Pour le moment. »

Hyoga détourna les yeux, faire face à la réalité se révélant être une tâche plus ardue que prévue.

« Je ne veux pas jouer avec lui » continua le blond « je veux le protéger, tout simplement. »

Shiryu regarda durant un long instant le visage de Hyoga, avec un air de lui demander implicitement s'il n'y avait pas quelques sentiments qui remuaient en dessous de toute cette affaire. Mais il eut l'indulgence de ne pas chercher davantage et se retint de poser plus de questions. Il avait dû comprendre quelque part que pour Hyoga aussi, dans son cœur cela restait encore très confus .

« Il y a des bols de riz et de la soupe au lard dans la cuisine » dit alors Shiryu en allant descendre les escaliers du couloir.

Hyoga allait le suivre sur le chemin dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd frapper à l'intérieur de la chambre de Shun.

Il s'y précipita aussitôt, prêt au pire, et découvrit alors le jeune et beau prince affalé au sol, les draps de son lit éparpillés autour de lui.

« Tout va bien ?! » s'inquiéta Hyoga en s'avançant aux côtés de Shun.

« Oui, oui, je voulais seulement me lever, mais mes jambes sont plus faibles que je ne le croyais… » bredouilla Shun en rougissant, ses longs cheveux verdoyants glissant devant son visage.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Hyoga prit délicatement Shun par la taille et l'aida à se lever en essayant de ne pas montrer que ce simple contact le ravageait intérieurement. La peau du prince était soyeuse, merveilleusement pâle, et sentait très bon la camomille. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à ce qu'on le touche autant, il frissonnait visiblement mais ne disait rien, gardant ses grands yeux verts plaqués au sol.

« Tu veux sortir un peu de cette pièce, et aller reprendre directement des forces dans la cuisine ? » proposa subitement Hyoga en regardant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte.

Shun ne répondit rien mais montra qu'il était d'accord en hochant rapidement la tête.

Hyoga le laissa marcher seul devant lui, mais resta alerte quant au moindre signe de faiblesse du prince, s'il avait besoin d'aide, le blond serait là.

La petite cuisine était tout aussi rustique et épaisse que les chambres. Une bonne odeur de nourriture y planait. Hyoga laissa Shun s'installer à la table puis alla chercher des couverts derrière le gros comptoir de bois de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint à la table avec des bols remplis de soupe il captura un soupçon d'appréhension dans le regard de Shun qui se dissipa aussitôt que le mercenaire fut assis en face de lui.

Tout cela devait être relativement nouveau pour lui, cette pitoyable simplicité de vie, ce manque d'étiquette sociales. Il fallait que Hyoga y aille doucement, il le savait, pour que Shun puisse ainsi s'habituer plus facilement à la température de l'eau ici-bas. Ce n'était pas de la pitié ou au contraire de l'empressement avide, mais du simple bon sens qui lui avait soufflé cela. Hyoga se stoppa brusquement en réalisant à quoi il pensait ; se surprendre à penser ainsi, à être aussi bienveillant, il se redonnait presque de l'espoir quant à sa personne.

Shun ne mangea pas beaucoup mais sembla grandement apprécier ce qu'il avalait. Il souria plusieurs fois sincèrement au mercenaire avant de reposer définitivement sa cuillère.

« C'était très bon » indiqua-t-il en reprenant un peu de couleurs.

Une nouvelle série de pas pénétra alors dans la salle, résonnant avec force, puis se stoppa presque immédiatement.

Shun et Hyoga vinrent alors Seiya, les bras chargé de courses, rester planté devant le pas de la porte de la petite maisonnée, comme figé en plein mouvement.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle, comme s'il était témoin d'une apparition. Même le bout de ses doigts tremblotait légèrement.

« Tout va bien, Seiya ? » lui demanda prudemment Hyoga en s'approchant de lui.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, son regard restant obstinément fixé sur Shun, qui le toisait pour sa part avec curiosité.

« Je…euh, hum… » tenta-t-il d'articuler.

C'était comme si ses mâchoires étaient engourdies par le froid, il n'arrivait pas à parler distinctement, à communiquer spontanément comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait. En effet, un torrent de sensations, de sentiments et d'impressions bouillonnants se diffusant en cet instant dans tout son corps, voulant à tout prix s'extérioriser, et tout cela était seulement dû au fait qu'il avait les yeux ancrés sur le corps svelte du prince Andromède.

Hyoga comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait, et une irrépressible envie de repousser Seiya loin de Shun pour qu'il ne puisse plus le déshabiller ainsi du regard l'envahit aussitôt. A la place de la frapper, le mercenaire se contenta de simplement poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, et de le secouer un brin pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Hé, tu as l'air bizarre » avança-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Seiya savait mal cacher ses sentiments, ses joues étaient déjà cramoisies de désir lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence de Hyoga à ses côté. Il s'ébroua sèchement puis recula d'un pas.

« Oui, pardon, j'étais dans les nuages…je ne fais que passer déposer les courses, je dois retourner après en ville pour m'entrainer et voir des gens… » dit-il alors d'une voix tendue.

Il s'exécuta et disparu rapidement de la cuisine après avoir déposé ses sacs de courses à leur place, sans pour autant se priver de petits coups d'œil insidieux dans la direction de Shun. Il eut au moins la décence de s'éclipser très vite après sa tâche accomplie, laissant un jet d'air froid derrière lui en partant.

Le silence pesa pendant quelques secondes, puis Shun se tourna avec inquiétude vers Hyoga.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura aussitôt Hyoga en haussant les épaules, tentant de dissimuler au mieux la mystérieuse rage qui le consumait alors. « Seiya est un brave type, mais il lui arrive de ne pas toujours tout suivre, ou bien de réagir de manière étrange. C'est sûrement dû à son sang de dieu qui est si fort en lui.

\- Son sang de dieu ? » s'exclama Shun en se tendant.

« C'est vrai, il reste ça à aborder… » murmura avec contrariété Hyoga en croisant les bras. « C'est mieux que tu saches ça sur nous pour t'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Mais on fera ça demain, d'accord ? ce n'est pas très urgent, et je peux te promettre que cela ne te menacera d'aucune manière, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

\- …Je veux bien te croire » répondit finalement Shun après une seconde d'hésitation.

Hyoga lui souria chaleureusement, fier et heureux que le prince lui fasse si facilement confiance tout en restant alerte et vif d'esprit. Il le reconduisit à sa chambre en essayant de ne plus faire trop attention aux chocs foudroyants qui le traversait de toutes parts lorsqu'il approchait de trop près le beau jeune homme.

* * *

Oridiastre avait mis une nuit entière avant de retrouver Ikki, puis une autre pour le faire sortir de son cachot en parlementant avec les gardes et les rois. Et encore une autre nuit pour assez le calmer afin que le prince aîné ne tue pas tout le monde dans le château, et pourtant dieu sait qu'il en crevait d'envie. Heureusement ses compagnons l'aidèrent à reprendre un peu ses esprits et à se recentrer, il se contenta donc d'envoyer quelques bonnes paires de claques sur tous ceux qui étaient les plus en faute dans cette affaire. Même à ses parents. Même à l'oracle, ce qui lui fit perdre la moitié de ses dents. Il promit de se venger encore une fois et de manière plus mémorable lorsqu'il aurait récupérer son frère.

Ses parents voulaient croire que Shun était bien mort puisque la cité n'avait pas été détruite et qu'il ne subsistait aucune trace d'Andromède et du monstre marin sensé le dévorer. Mais les gens qui croyaient cela étaient des imbéciles aveugles et félons, incapables de reconnaître les indices évoquant le fait que kraken avait été tué sans toucher à Shun. Aussi le Phénix se retint de tout autre commentaire qui n'aurait pas servit à grand chose,

Entre temps, Oridiastre, le sergent du prince, son plus fidèle conseiller et bras droit, avait lancé leurs hommes sur les traces d'Andromède. Ils écumèrent les alentours d'Argos, ses routes, ses rivières et ses montagnes, mêmes les mers commençaient à être prises en compte dans les recherches. Mais ils ne retrouvèrent que de maigres traces peu concluantes sur la position actuelle d'Andromède, sinon le fait qu'il était probablement bien toujours en vie. Ses chaînes avaient été tranchées par des épées, c'était la preuve suffisante qu'il leur fallait pour croire dans le fait que Shun était vivant.

Assis sur les marches du palais, regardant l'aube poindre entre les toits acérés de la ville, Ikki tenait fermement entre ses doigts son plus beau glaive, forgé avec de la pierre provenant directement d'une comète. Il poussa un lourd soupir en comptant de nouveau le nombre de jours qu'il passait loin de son innocent petit frère.

Oridiastre arriva derrière lui d'un pas leste et fort pour que le prince ne soit pas surpris. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'exécuter sa révérence, puis vint se poster sur une marche en dessous d'Ikki, le regard fier et la poitrine droite.

« J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle que tu m'apportes » grommela le grand brun sans le regarder. « Je ne vais tarder à craquer à force de rester oisif au château toute la journée.

\- J'ai ce qu'il te faut pour te redonner de l'énergie. Allan et Dritter ont trouvés hier soir une piste menant vers le Nord-Est, prenant racine directement ici.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle de spéciale, celle-ci, plus que les autres ? » demanda Ikki avec une froide lassitude.

« Alcibe y a fortement senti la présence du prince Andromède. »

Alcibe était un autre subalterne d'élite appartenant à l'équipe personnelle d'Ikki lui aussi. Il était un sang-mêlé, un demi-dieu à petite échelle car il était sans grands pouvoirs mais possédait en contrepartie de bonnes capacités physiques et surtout un sixième sens très puissant, digne des plus grands oracles, qui le transformait alors en excellent pisteur, combattant et tacticien. Jusqu'ici ce dernier ne s'était pas prononcé sur les possibles traces trouvées près de la baie humide où le jeune prince avait été laissé en pâture au kraken. Il avait préféré déjà s'assurer de la bonne santé de ce dernier au travers d'éprouvantes visions et séances de spiritisme avant de se lancer sur ses traces.

\- Il en est certain ? demanda Ikki avec cette fois-ci beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Oui. Il est prêt à mettre sa main à couper que cette piste que nous avons débusquée mène directement au prince et à ses ravisseurs. »

Aussitôt, Ikki se releva avec la force du Phénix, et raccrocha son glaive à sa hanche. Il se tourna vers Oridiastre qui lui souriait toujours cette même satisfaction.

« On dirait que je vais finalement enfin pouvoir me défouler un peu. » s'exclama-t-il avec une voix avide. « Préviens les autres, Oridiastre, nous partons d'ici une heure. Que toute l'équipe soit prête d'ici-là, que nos réserves de vivres soient pleines et montures en forme. Je ne veux pas plus gâcher de temps ici et être paré pour toutes les éventualités que cette expédition nous fera rencontrer. Car je ramènerai Shun à Argos, quoiqu'il en coûte, j'en fais le serment.

\- Bien sûr, majesté. » répondit immédiatement Oridiastre

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Tout se mets en mouvement ! ça promets des étincelles ! ;P

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à donner dans la review !

A bientôt !


	4. Les Pitoyables Sentiments

Salut à tous ! j'espère que vous survivez tous bien à cette fin d'année. /"/OvO/"/

Je voulais vraiment sortir ce chapitre plus tôt, mais vendredi a été une fin de journée atroce pour moi, rien n'allait. J'écumais complètement de rage face aux livraisons défectueuses que j'avais reçues et autres discordances de mots de passe qui m'empêchaient de me connecter sur mes sites favoris. (je sais je raconte un peu trop ma vie mais il fallait que ça sorte, que je l'écrive quelque part) en bref je n'ai plus trouvé l'envie ni le temps de finir ça avant, sorry. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas mais souvent la loi de l'emmerdement maximum me colle beaucoup à la peau...J'envoie toutes mes ondes positives à celles et ceux dont c'est aussi le cas, parfois. Nous vaincrons !

Enfin, place aux réponses des reviews (merci d'ailleurs beaucoup, ça me fait toujours beaucoup de bien d'en lire :P)

 **Rosalia** Merci de tes com's et de ton suivi ! ;) haha la violence (justifiée) te plaît hein ^^ comme moi ! j'espère que ce chapitre (celui-ci comme les autres fansfics) te plaira ! :)

 **LicyLionyx** Shun saura profité des moments détentes, promis ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, les dieux n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot ! Merci ! :)

 **DidiineOokami** Oui, Shun est un met de choix pour tous les seme possible ! huhu xD Ikki saura-t-il le protéger ? Ou alors Shun en est capable tout seul ? (pour moi c'est le cas !) ^^ je ne sais pas trop quand va sortir l'autre fanfic de saint seiya, je préfère ne pas encore donner de dates cependant c'est certain que ça va sortir un jour ! merci de ton suivi et de tes commentaires ! :)

Bien, bon chapitre !

* * *

\- Alors…tu es un demi-dieu ? demanda doucement Shun en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, les mains croisées sur les genoux et tentait de respirer à un rythme normal.

Près de lui, Hyoga était assis et lui souriait avec compassion.

\- Oui…mais nous vivons comme des humains avant tout. C'est pour ça que l'on a voyagé si vite vers Byzance. Et que l'on a réussi à défaire le kraken. Nous sommes en quelque sorte des surhommes, même si peu d'entre nous aiment ce terme.

Shun le regardait avec appréhension et un fond de curiosité, mais ne semblait pas éprouver de peur. Ce qui rassura grandement Hyoga. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de voir Shun se refuser à lui à cause d'une chose aussi arbitraire que l'ascendance. En tout cas, il était bien content d'avoir au moins réussi à dire au jeune homme ce secret-ci.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu veux sortir un peu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Visiter un peu Byzance, proposa Persée en souriant. En cette époque de l'année, c'est magnifique à voir.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de s'occuper de moi…, tenta de réfréner Shun.

\- En ce moment, tous mes coéquipiers sont occupés à vaquer à leurs affaires et voir leurs amis ou leur famille, alors autant passer un peu de bon temps ensemble et s'occuper correctement.

« Ensemble », cela semblait presque agréable à entendre. Shun se sentit ridiculement heureux d'approuver à cette proposition, au final.

Hyoga lui donna quelques frusques modestes à porter pour se fondre dans la foule, des vêtements à sa taille, unisexe, même si le prince se doutait qu'ils aient été cousus initialement plus pour des femmes. Il lui donna également une épaisse cape de cuir qu'il posa respectueusement sur les épaules du jeune homme en lui précisant de remonter la capuche sur sa tête, afin d'éviter de le risque qu'on le reconnaisse. Après tout, la couleur émeraude de ses cheveux attiraient autant de regard que de questions vu que cette coloration appartenait à peu d'hommes à part des royaux.

Les rues de Byzance étaient connues pour leurs odeurs de même que leurs couleurs. En effet, en tant qu'artère essentielle d'une bonne partie des commerces de la côte Est du pays, la ville se devait d'être le miroir de ce qu'elle offrait accueillante, bruyante et dépourvue de toute forme de fausse modestie.

Dans chaque rue où s'étalaient des maisons peintes à plusieurs étages reliées entre elles par des fils à linge et des balcons sculptés, des colonnes de fumée sucrées et bouillantes planaient. Les gens circulaient naturellement les uns contre les autres comme une eau vive, en se hélant joyeusement dans un dialecte de commerçant à l'accent prononcé. Tout cela était effervescent de vie, mais pas agressif.

Les yeux de Shun n'allaient pas assez vite pour pouvoir capter tous les détails de ce qu'il défilait autour de lui. C'était une déferlante de couleurs, de formes et de senteurs souvent nouvelles pour lui. Au palais, sa nourriture devait en permanence être goûtée, le moindre aliment aseptisé de sel ou de crème pour que l'intensité d'une saveur trop vive ne puisse pas heurter son palais. Quelque part, il avait toujours souhaité que sa nourriture, comme sa vie, ne soit pas aussi édulcorée, pour qu'il puisse vraiment goûter à la vraie saveur du monde. Mais Andromède n'avait pas ce droit.

Persée le traînait derrière lui en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière son épaule de sorte de toujours s'assurer de la présence du prince sur ses talons. Le blond sentait un léger frisson le traverser à chaque fois qu'il voyait la nuque et le menton du prince lui sourire sous son épais capuchon. Il avait vraiment les traits des plus belles statues. Hyoga tenta de se reconcentrer et entraina son jeune invité jusqu'à une zone de la ville où il avait un peu moins de monde. Il avait fait exprès de l'emmener au travers des plus belles rues de la ville pour ne pas l'effrayer. Et à présent, ils venaient de terminer leurs courtes balades dans un quartier particulièrement commerçant et surtout raffiné et riche.

Shun était le prince Andromède, après tout, il ne fallait pas le mettre à mal en l'envoyant dans des coins mal famés. Hyoga voulait toujours voir briller le sourire sincère et solaire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, le préserver.

Cela sembla fonctionner, à peine arrivés devant les immenses étales des plus grands marchands de Byzance qu'il put constater l'air sidéré sur le visage de Shun.

Hyoga ralentit conséquemment le pas pour leur permettre de profiter de la vue. Les clameurs s'étaient calmées aux alentours, remplacées par des discussions complexes que les acheteurs menaient entre eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord à un étal de bijoux qui scintillait comme une voie lactée. Hyoga remarqua que Shun ne regardait pas les diadèmes, les colliers ou autres bijoux imposants, mais plutôt les plus petits ouvrages qui avaient dus, du fait de leur taille et de leur qualité certaine, demander tout autant de travail que n'importe quelle des couronnes. Il ne resta cependant pas longtemps devant l'étal, furieusement plus intéressé par la nourriture que par tout le reste, aussi précieux soit-il.

Shun grimaça curieusement en sentant les odeurs rôties provenant des brochettes huilées qui tournaient sur des feux de bois, et sursauta presque lorsque Hyoga lui en tendit une qu'il venait d'acheter à un autre stand.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? moi, les balades me creusent toujours l'estomac...

Shun prit la brochette dans sa main et la toisa avec appréhension et envie. Hyoga mangea dans la sienne en lui souriant, pour lui indiquer silencieusement comment faire.

\- Hé, c'est très bon ! s'exclama aussitôt Shun après en avoir avalé un premier morceau.

\- C'est de la brebis au miel, c'est une des spécialités d'ici, expliqua Hyoga. Ça redonne des forces et des couleurs très rapidement. J'adore venir en manger lorsque je reviens à Byzance.

\- Tu as beaucoup voyagé ? demanda Shun les yeux pleins de charme.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai surtout tourné pendant un bon moment sur les mêmes zones, à un moment on ne fait même plus attention à ce qu'on voit…

\- Tu as de la chance. Moi, je ne suis jamais parti bien loin. A part une fois à Tebb, en Egypte, pour une cérémonie. Mais j'étais jeune.

\- C'est déjà plus que tout que je suis déjà allé ! moi, je connais ce pays comme ma poche, ses petites routes et ses meilleurs auberges et écuries, mais une fois passée la mer, je suis perdu.

Shun ria doucement et cela donna à Hyoga une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Percevant sa bizarrerie, le mercenaire se reprit rapidement et recommença leur marche dans les dédalles sculptées de Byzance. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau à des stands d'épices où de petites dunes rouges, dorés et même blanches s'élevaient dans de gros bols peints puis, chez un marchand de perroquets qui se mirent à siffler en les voyant. La journée s'écoulait doucement dans une lumière chaude et douce.

Hyoga se sentait vraiment bien aux côtés de Shun. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait éprouver autant de joie sans avoir à ses soucier de ses arrières ni de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour ne pas faire tomber sa couverture. Avec Shun, il était tout simplement lui-même, il était à l'aise et se surprenait de plus en plus à contempler le jeune homme dans ses moindres détails, pour se souvenir précisément des contours de Shun. Ce dernier n'était pas que beau à l'extérieur, il l'était aussi à l'intérieur. Faisant souvent preuve de traits d'esprits et d'humour ou de simple tendresse. Plusieurs personnes semblaient l'avoir remarqué également, et ne se privaient pas de se retourner lors leur passage pour mieux regarder les courbes fines du jeune homme remuer sous sa cape. A cela, Hyoga sentait toujours une poussée de possessivité poindre en lui en réaction. Il voulait que Shun passe un bon moment, mais que rien ne l'approche. Il voulait garder le prince pour lui seul.

Il était dans le pétrin.

 **WwwW**

Shun passait un très bon moment. Comparé au palais c'était littéralement une planète différente ici-bas. Il se doutait qu'à un moment Persée en aurait marre de se le coltiner et le renverrait à Argos, et Shun obéirait. Après tout, rien ne le retenait ici, à part des sentiments confus et l'inconnu. Alors autant en profiter un maximum tant qu'il le pouvait. Pour une fois, Andromède s'autorisait à ne pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes et à profiter de l'instant, comme il adorait secrètement le faire.

La nuit s'était mise à tomber sans que cela ne soit perçu par aucun des deux visiteurs. C'était un ciel bleu marine luisant qui s'étalait à présent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des dizaines de torches parfumées et de lampions en papier avaient été allumée puis accrochés sous les toits. Etrangement, il semblait y avoir encore plus de monde dans les rues maintenant que le soleil avait disparu. Des groupes rieurs et alcoolisés d'hommes robustes s'étaient attroupés aux lisières des boutiques. La plupart devaient être des travailleurs au repos en mal d'action et de boisson. Plus d'une fois, Shun sentit des mains le frôler alors qu'ils passaient près des groupes d'hommes et une tension assez pesante s'installa alors en lui. Dans les bals de la haute société comme dans les tréfonds des auberges les pervers étaient les mêmes partout apparemment. Tout cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps, car il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud envelopper sa main et apporter un peu de calme dans son cœur.

\- Reste près de moi lui intima doucement Persée sans le regarder.

Il le tenait par la main ! Shun sentit son cœur palpiter stupidement de joie en sentant la prise ferme et sûre qu'offrait le mercenaire au prince par ce simple contact. Dans le milieu de la royauté, tenir quelqu'un par la main signifiait beaucoup, sûrement plus que dans le milieu modeste où nageait Hyoga, Shun savait ça très bien, cependant il ne parvenait pas à calmer le bonheur qui lui serrait la gorge présentement.

Il se rappela alors le vieil adage que les nobles aimaient se murmurer les uns aux autres et souria encore plus « _Tenir la main de l'autre est de s'assurer la circulation entre les deux cœurs_ ».

Hyoga, de son côté, ne montrait rien mais n'en ressentait pas moins. Il se forçait à garder les yeux en face de lui, le visage droit, sinon il allait sûrement se cogner quelque part. La peau de Shun était atrocement douce, le mercenaire pouvait sentir la pulsation de cœur du jeune homme au travers de ses doigts fins. Le mercenaire le traînait résolument derrière lui, ainsi pour au moins le protéger un minimum du regard des autres.

Soudain, un petit cri les stoppa dans leur marche. Shun craignit un instant que quelqu'un l'avait reconnu, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, mais en fait c'était à Persée que ce son était destiné.

Une femme aux longues boucles blondes se tenait au milieu de la rue, le regard aussi heureux que si elle venait de voir une montagne d'or apparaître à ses pieds. Elle portait une robe légère, pour ne pas dire vulgaire, qui dévoilait beaucoup de son corps voluptueux. Elle souriait franchement et étouffa un nouveau cri de joie en s'approchant rapidement de Hyoga qui la dévisageait avec surprise.

\- Oh, Hyoga, comme ça fait longtemps ! piailla-t-elle en venant s'agripper au bras libre du blond. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Persée lâcha la main de Shun dans l'instant qui suivit, laissant le jeune homme seul derrière lui, alors qu'il feignait un sourire à l'inconnue.

\- Euh…salut Olivia.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir alors que tu es de retour à Byzance ? on m'a bien dit que Seiya avait été aperçu en ville, alors je me doutais bien de finir par te trouver, toi aussi. Quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir rencontré ! Tu veux venir jeter un œil à la nouvelle déco de ma chambre ? elle est adorable.

\- Je ne peux pas, Olivia, répondit poliment Persée. Je suis occupé, là.

\- Oh, tu veux peut-être que je t'envoie mon cher frère jumeau à ma place ? je ne le prendrais pas mal, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai l'habitude. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu prennes du bon temps, Hyoga.

Tout en parlant, la femme s'agitait comme une ivrogne tout en secouant incessamment ses longs cheveux or, renvoyant des effluves de parfum tout autour d'elle.

Persée ne semblait pas désarçonné, il lui souriait bêtement alors que Shun ne savait plus où se mettre.

Subitement, quelque chose le frappa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelle Hyoga ? demanda-t-il d'une voix distante.

Aussitôt, il eut l'impression que les deux autres venaient de se souvenir de son existence. Persée prit un air désolé, ne tendant même pas de mentir tant les choses allaient vite. Olivia toisa longuement Shun de haut en bas d'un œil inquisiteur alors que le grand blond cherchait encore ses mots. Couvert de sa capuche, Shun ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir.

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un joli lot, déclara-t-elle d'un air un peu dédaigneux. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il ne faut plus venir voir ses vieux amis, hein, mon Hyoga.

\- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ? tempéra Shun en serrant les poings. Persée, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

\- « Persée » ? pouffa Olivia derrière sa main. Je croyais que vous aviez dépassé ce stade ! allons, Hyoga, ce n'est pas très honnête de faire ça. Ce gamin semble gober tout ce que tu dis, alors sois toi aussi loyal et dis-lui ne serait-ce que ton vrai nom…

\- Quoi ? s'énerva Shun. Tu…tu n'es pas Persée ?

\- Si ! se défendit Hyoga en prenant un air paniqué. Ce n'est pas…

\- Alors tu voulais juste te moquer de moi ?!

\- Non ! mais…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt nous laisser entre adultes, et aller voir s'il n'y a pas quelques gars à contenter, ailleurs ? coupa violemment Olivia d'un ton froid et agacé.

Ce n'était pas le manque de respect évident dans le ton d'Olivia qui avait blessé Shun, bien qu'en tant que prince protéger de tout il n'y avait jamais vraiment été confronté. Non, le pire c'était que le grand blond qui lui servait de guide et de pseudo-ami n'avait pas du tout agis pour le défendre, ou l'expliquer. Il avait l'air désolé, mais sans plus. Comme un gamin à qui l'on vient de trouver le secret de la farce et que l'on punissait. Shun pensait sincèrement que Persée – enfin Hyoga – était différent des autres qui ne venaient aux côtés d'Andromède que par intérêt, pitié ou envie sexuelle, qu'il en valait la peine. Mais Hyoga n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui en apprendre plus sur lui ou du moins ne pas lui mentir sur son nom, il voulait simplement profiter de la situation et ne sentait même pas de se défendu.

Savoir tout cela aussi rudement, en considérant l'affection toute particulière qui avait germé dans le cœur de Shun pour le mercenaire, rendit le prince simplement hors de lui. Il serra les mâchoires et envoya son poing dans la joue du grand blond qui ne semblait pas du tout s'y attendre. Apparemment, il avait oublié que même les princes pouvaient avoir de la force. Hyoga tomba à la renverse alors qu'Olivia criait comme une truie qu'on égorge.

 _Tout ça, tout ce que tu as dit et fais…tout ça pour rien ? des mensonges ?!_

Shun se sentit un peu plus lucide après avoir fait ça, mais pas assez pour vouloir rester en la compagnie de ces deux idiots. Il tourna les talons et se précipita aussitôt dans la première rue perpendiculaire qui se proposait, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage.

 **WwwW**

Lorsque Hyoga eut de nouveau les yeux en face des trous, qu'il titubait moins, il vit la rue vidée de la présence de Shun et son cœur se gela.

Déjà qu'il s'en voulait énormément pour ce qui était arrivé avec Olivia, maintenant il se sentait assez désespéré pour se mettre à pleurer. La seule personne dans sa vie qui le fasse sentir bien heureux, humain, venait de déguerpir à cause de lui et de sa stupidité à ne pas vouloir couper les ponts avec les prostituées qu'il avait fréquentées aussi collantes soient-elles, simplement pour pouvoir garder un moyen efficace d'être tenu au courant des nouvelles en ville.

Il se massait douloureusement la joue en scrutant nerveusement les alentours à la recherche de traces laissées par Shun, quand il sentit de nouveau quelqu'un lui prendre le bras.

\- Mon Hyoga, tout va bien ? tu veux que j'aille chercher du secours ? ce gamin est un beau taré, il ne t'a rien cassé…

\- Rha, mais ne me touche pas ! explosa soudainement Hyoga en la repoussant d'un coup d'épaule sec.

Olivia tomba à son tour à la renverse en pépiant de surprise, elle s'étala dans la poussière des dalles en faisait excessivement de bruit, mais personne dans la rue ne vint lui porter assistance. Quelques rires goguenards s'élevèrent et résonnèrent bruyamment alors que Hyoga s'élançait à son tour dans les rues afin de retrouver Shun, de s'excuser, et tout recommencer avec lui. Si le prince ne lui pardonnait pas, il était fort probable que le mercenaire se mette réellement à le regretter.

 **WwwW**

Shun ressentait quelque chose pour Persée qui n'était pas que de la simple admiration ou une chaude reconnaissance. Il le savait très bien maintenant. C'était un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu, pur et innocent comme il l'était à ce niveau, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à démêler ce qu'il ressentait exactement envers de grand guerrier blond, serviable que vif d'esprit. La cour royale lui avait appris à se méfier des sentiments qui pouvaient trop facilement dissimuler des poignards et qui étaient aisément perverties par les ambitions personnelles et l'argent. Ce qui le poussait encore plus à refoulé ce qu'il ressentait.

Cependant, Hyoga était différent de tout cela. Le bloc pur de sensations que Persée lui avait livré à chacun de leurs échanges ou de leurs contacts physiques avait été délectable, revigorant, mais aussi totalement déroutant. Shun se doutait que le guerrier avait déjà dû croiser la route de bien des femmes et des hommes avant lui, avait déjà baisé, aimé, expérimenté. Il avait l'avantage à ce niveau-ci et Shun se sentait ridicule à côté de lui à ce propos. Secrètement, il avait simplement espéré que pour le blond qu'il lui soit spécial d'une certaine manière. C'était idiot et digne des pires enfants gâtés de vouloir ça, mais c'était la vérité.

Voir cette Olivia qui connaissait tant Hyoga, avait été comme si la réalité crue de la vie venait soudainement de lui claquer au visage. Shun venait d'un milieu privilégié qu'il n'était pas sensé quitter un jour, il n'avait par conséquent jamais appris les subtilités de la vraie vie des citoyens de ce bas monde, malheureusement. Par conséquent il se voyait agir comme un simple ingénu bon à rien et fuyard lorsqu'il découvrait que le monde extérieur pouvait être aussi cruel et qu'un ami pouvait nous mentir aussi facilement que de respirer. C'était pitoyable. Toute cette situation l'était.

De plus, Hyoga et lui venaient de deux univers complétement différents, il était donc peu probable qu'ils s'entendent ou qu'ils aillent ensemble. Shun lui ferait toujours plus honte qu'autre chose à ne rien comprendre du fonctionnement de cette culture du terrain, des vrais hommes, roturiers et combattants. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir dans leur amitié.

Shun ne savait pas où il avait couru. Après quelques minutes passées à traverser des rues complètement aléatoirement, à trébucher sur les marches, les pavés tordus et les racines des arbres des jardins. Shun s'était finalement arrêté au croisement d'une rue bordée d'escaliers que la nuit avait rendue luisant et humide de même que grandement silencieux. Sa cape pesant sur ses épaules, Shun haletait doucement en regardant les environs d'un air hagard. Il aurait dû faire plus attention mais l'émotion lui serrait trop l'esprit pour qu'il puisse penser à repérer son chemin. Hyoga s'était joué de lui, avait ravagé le cœur du jeune homme dans tous les sens possibles. C'était difficile à oublier.

Une résonnance de pas gronda doucement derrière lui avant que Shun ne puisse réfléchir un peu plus. En se retournant, le jeune homme tomba face à un homme imposant dont le plastron de cuivre chatoyait sous les reflets des rares torches encore présentes dans le coin. C'était un soldat au teint pâle, encore casqué et armé qui le toisa curieusement pendant un instant avant de se rapprocher encore un peu. Son pas était peu assuré, l'alcool l'embaumait légèrement comme un lointain arôme.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un air ferme.

\- Oui. Rétorqua aussitôt Shun en se reculant, déjà prêt à repartir sur ses pas.

Il tenta de le faire, mais se retrouva aussitôt en face d'un autre homme vêtu pareillement qui était plus gros et tout aussi suspect.

\- Se balader tout seul en cette heure n'est pas très normal pour une jeune fille. Non ? qu'est-ce que tu caches sous cette cape ?

Shun eut le réflexe de reculer et de se débattre doucement alors qu'il sentait la poigne sèche du second soldat s'en prendre au-dessus de sa pelisse de cuir pour la lui arracher de sa tête.

Les cheveux de Shun lui retombèrent devant le visage, virevoltants le long de ses épaules comme des flammes, alors que Shun se reculait encore davantage en se retenant de jurer.

\- Oua, c'est un garçon ! s'exclama avec fascination un des deux soldats en dévisagea la cape arrachée qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

L'autre homme se pencha en avant en fronçant les sourcils, un intérêt évident brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il scrutait le visage tendu de Shun.

\- Alors petit, on est perdu ? tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

Shun ne prit même pas la même de répondre, il sentit alors l'un des hommes lui agripper le bras pour l'amener à lui.

\- Tu sens rudement bon pour une pute.

\- Lâchez-moi…

Shun se débattit sèchement surtout lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se mettre à lui tripoter une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Tu as vu la couleur de ses cheveux ? il n'y a que les plus riches lignées du pays qui ont héritées de la nuance émeraude.

Aussitôt, un éclair d'appréhension traversa leurs faces mal rasées. Pour autant ils ne desserrèrent pas leur prise sur Shun.

\- Ce n'est pas de la teinture…Tu crois que ce gars est un nobliau en fugue ?

\- Il n'y a pas de familles d'émeraudes à Byzance. (Enfin, ils retournèrent leurs attentions sur Shun) Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, grogna Shun en parvenant enfin à se dégager de leurs poignes.

Il ne fit malheureusement pas deux pas à peine avant de se sentir de nouveau rattrapé. Cette fois avec plus de conviction.

\- Hé, je trouve que tu te la joues un peu trop. Petit rupin ou pas, ça suffira pas à nous faire nous retenir. Ici c'est notre territoire.

Le soldat passa subitement une main ferme le long des reins de Shun en le pressant contre lui puis fit glisser son autre main sur la nuque du jeune homme. Shun sentit un frisson de dégoût le traverser lorsqu'il sentait l'haleine fétide du soldat le frôler.

\- Tu es de loin l'un des plus belles personnes que j'ai jamais vu. C'est même pas que tu ressembles à une femme…seulement que tu es magnifique.

\- On croirait avoir Andromède en face de nous ! ria lourdement l'autre soldat en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, arrête un peu de te débattre. Ça te fera passer un bon moment à toi aussi.

Shun sentit la main épaisse du soldat commencer à se glisser sous sa chemise. Il tenta de s'extirper pour de bon de la prise du soldat mais celui-ci tenait bon, forçant toujours plus le passage vers la peau nue du prince.

L'homme lui tenait le bras avec fermeté, Shun crut presque qu'il voulait le lui arracher. Shun tenta de s'éloigner pour cacher son visage qui commençait à porter résolument les stigmates de la peur, car les chances qu'ils fassent le rapprochement entre lui et la disparition d'Andromède, nouvelle qui s'était déjà assez répandu ces derniers jours, augmentaient de minutes en minutes.

Heureusement, les soldats semblaient préoccupaient par autre chose.

\- Tu vas nous permettre de passer un bon moment dans cette nuit froide.

\- Non, ne me touchez pas !

\- Fais attention, ria l'autre en attrapant à son tour l'autre bras de Shun pour l'empêcher de se débattre davantage. Les petits chats dans son genre ont tendance à griffer.

Son rire se stoppa en plein élan lorsqu'un coup dans le dos le rendit inconscient. Le soldat tomba lourdement au sol les yeux ronds, en gargouillant. Shun et l'autre se figèrent tandis que dans la pénombre s'avançait une forme épaisse écumante de colère. D'épais cheveux blonds s'hérissaient sur son crâne et devant ses yeux bleus froids.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! geignit le garde en maintenant Shun devant lui.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de dégainer son glaive argenté qui siffla furieusement à l'air libre. L'arme était gravée à la main, près de la garde des petits symboles abstraits en forme d'oiseaux dansaient sur le métal.

\- Cette lame…tu es un combattant d'Auburos ? ils existent encore ?!

\- Viens le vérifier par toi-même. Déclara sombrement Hyoga en tendant son épée dans la direction de son adversaire.

Après un instant écoulé dans un silence tendu, le soldat écarta Shun de son chemin et alla se jeter sur Persée qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Le mercenaire aurait pu sans trop de difficultés en finir rapidement, cependant il voulait se venger correctement de ce que l'homme avait osé faire subir à Shun. C'est pourquoi il se contenta dans un premier temps de simplement esquiver les coups lourdauds que son ennemi lui portait et de le déséquilibrer en parant parfaitement ses attaques.

Cela aurait pu prendre le reste de la nuit si Shun n'était pas intervenu. Ramassant un épais pavé abandonné dans un coin, le jeune prince s'en servit pour fracasser le crâne du soldat et le renvoyer aux côtés de son collègue évanouis au sol. Hyoga héla de surprise puis toisa Shun avec curiosité avant de vouloir se mettre à parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? le coupa Shun en sentant des sanglots pleins de rage et de rancune lui piquer les yeux. C'est bon, tu t'es bien moqué de moi, alors…

\- C'est faux, écoute-moi ! je ne veux absolument pas jouer avec toi ! intervint Hyoga en rengainant son épée tout en faisant un pas en avant. Laisse-moi seulement t'expliquer. Persée est mon nom de « travail », c'est un surnom pour protéger ma vie privée, ma véritable identité, celle de simple homme modeste.

Shun le regarda un long moment avec un mélange d'appréhension et de désolation avant de répondre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour moi si j'avais su que tu étais un roturier et un mercenaire, et non un héros ? tu me crois aussi superficiel que ça ? (il soupira) je ne te connais pas bien, Hyoga, mais apparemment toi non plus tu ne me connais pas du tout. C'est pitoyable.

Shun commença à s'éloigner de Hyoga d'un pas leste et hâté, ce dernier se précipita alors derrière lui pour le rattraper.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te faire comprendre…je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais jamais repoussé à cause de mes origines, et je comptais vraiment mettre les choses au claire vis-à-vis de mon nom et tout ça avec toi le plus rapidement possible, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je prévoyais de te le dire, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti dès le départ, déjà ?

\- Parce que la toute première fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air tellement délicat, fragile, au-dessus des problèmes des simples hommes, que j'ai eu peur. J'ai craint de t'effrayer. Vu le milieu d'où tu viens, on ne doit pas être habitué à rencontrer aussi profondément les guerriers et les batailles… je penserai que ça t'aiderais.

\- Ils ne pensent qu'aux apparences là-haut, concéda doucement Shun en repensant aux bals mondains où il était depuis sa jeunesse à faire acte de présence.

Hyoga remercia les dieux que le prince soit aussi éclairé d'esprit. Beaucoup de gens s'enfermaient tellement dans la rancœur qu'ils n'en venaient même plus à chercher à comprendre l'origine de leur blessure. C'était notamment le cas de Persée.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu as pensé en me voyant ? que j'étais fragile et délicat ? dit Shun d'un air pensif.

\- Oui, répondit franchement Hyoga en souriant. Même si tu m'as très bien démontré que tu savais te débrouiller tout seul depuis ! …quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fait une erreur en pensant que te surprotéger de la sorte, de mon identité et du reste, t'aiderais. Je le vois maintenant. Tu mérites de savoir la vérité, que je sois franc avec toi, pour que tu puisses me faire confiance.

Shun prit plaisir à entendre cela. Que Hyoga le considère comme un égal et ne cherche plus à le voir que par le prisme des rangs sociaux et des aprioris était un bon pas en avant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? demanda doucement le grand blond en penchant la tête en avant.

\- Si tu ne recommence plus, on pourra dire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, dit Shun avec un ton ferme et décisif, digne des plus grands princes.

\- Je suis aussi désolé pour Olivia…en fait, je me sers d'elle pour avoir des informations sur les actualités de Byzance et dénicher les bons plans, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne la vois plus que comme une indic'.

Cela aussi mis du baume au cœur de Shun, mais pour une raison autre qui concernait les sentiments intenses et confus de Shun à l'égard de Hyoga. Relevant rapidement la tête, le prince regarda Hyoga droit dans les yeux, plus confiant à présent.

\- Puisque tu veux être aussi honnête, dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? tenta-t-il en restant un peu éloigné de Hyoga, plus apeuré de la réponse qu'il ne le pensait.

Hyoga se fendit alors d'un sourire étrange rayonnant de fierté. Il se rapprocha résolument de Shun d'un pas lourd et alla déposer un très léger baiser sur les lèvres du prince. Au travers de son regard bleu vif l'on pouvait voir la disparition totale de toute forme de réflexion, seul l'instinct lui avait fait place.

\- Je n'ai jamais senti une telle sorte d'attraction envers quelqu'un, dieu ou non. C'est étrange…Quand nous sommes allées sur Argos, c'était plus par curiosité. Par aussi, envie de faire orgueilleusement le héros, je ne voulais pas laisser un innocent mourir. Je voulais aussi écouter ce que mes sens m'avaient dit de faire, à savoir aller te chercher. C'était instinctif, sans réflexion distincte. Puis je t'ai vu. Tu avais en effet l'air délicat et fragile, mais tu irradiais d'une beauté et d'une force incroyable, comme une flamme. Je n'attends maintenant rien de ta part, soyons clair. Moi-même je ne sais même pas ce qui m'intrigue tant en toi…ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux pas te blesser ou t'offenser, crois-moi. Je veux seulement te protéger et t'aider aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Comme un ami loyal et fidèle.

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, sinon Hyoga aurait pu admirer les splendides joues rouges de Shun qui ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Il était habitué aux déclarations vives, mais celle de Hyoga - quoiqu'elle veuille dire – trouva une résonnance spécifique dans le cœur du prince qui resta figé d'émotion et de confusion pendant un bon moment. Shun reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il vit que Hyoga se retournait pour revenir sur leurs pas.

\- Tu viens ? il est temps de rentrer.

Shun regarda précipitamment les alentours avant de lui embrocher le pas.

 **WwwW**

Ikki pénétra dans l'immense salle d'un pas assuré, il savait qu'il était maintenant temps de cacher ses failles et la moindre de ses hésitations durant toute la durée de l'entrevue.

Les torches étaient les seules sources de lumières, leur faible éclairement se répercutait partout sur les colonnes, les statues et les armes en cuivre alentour. Un silence tendu planait, entaché légèrement par les bruits de pas des nouveaux arrivants.

Ikki accompagné de son équipier Oridiastre, s'avancèrent dans la salle au toit immense couvert de voûtes sculptées. Ils arrivèrent au fonds de la salle où quelques personnes se tenaient près d'un étal d'armes.

C'étaient des hommes au teint halé et aux cheveux gris, mais qui ne devaient pas dépassés la quarantaine. La couleur argentée de leur cheveux tenait en effet plus de l'hérédité que le la vieillesse. Leur robustesse était évidente en dessous de leurs armures lustrées.

\- Prince Phénix, les accueillit l'un des hommes qui avaient les yeux les plus grands et aiguisés d'entre tous ces hommes, en se tournant vers eux.

Ikki eut un réflexe de dégoût en voyant le sourire avisé et carnassier de l'homme qui était compté parmi les meilleurs combattants d'Europe.

\- Lorsqu'on nous a avertis de la venue du prince héritier d'Argos j'ai été très surpris. Mais aussi très heureux. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas revus.

\- Abrège les politesses. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

Près d'eux les autres hommes de mains se tendirent significativement. Ils devaient s'agir de généraux et de conseillers très proches pour que Phinée les accepte aussi longtemps près de lui, ne les dévisage pas avec dégoût, alors qu'il parlait résolument avec son neveu.

L'homme faisait la taille d'Ikki et portait une très fine barbe argenté qui décorait son visage aux traits propres mais assez rudes. Il semblait occupé à astiquer une petite dague qu'il agitait en-dessous du nez de Phénix comme s'il s'agissait d'un flambeau.

\- Tu ne fais au moins plus l'erreur de me sous-estimer. C'est déjà bien. Ça écourtera les choses comme ça, tant mieux.

\- Tu dois être au courant de la raison pour laquelle je suis sur les routes ces derniers jours.

\- Oui, répondit fièrement Phinée, j'ai appris pour Andromède (il eut l'air accablé) mon cher frère Céphée est vraiment un roi pitoyable. Mais que veux-tu, l'enfant premier né est toujours le petit privilégié, même si le suivant est souvent plus exceptionnel encore.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, trancha froidement Ikki en croisant les bras devant le plastron de son armure de voyage. Je veux seulement des infos. Je sais que tu as des espions partout dans le pays, si il y a bien une personne à même de retrouver Shun, c'est bien toi.

Phinée souria d'une manière amusée, presque moqueuse, puis reposa la dague sur son support décoratif avant de se mettre à arpenter doucement les murs de l'immense salle en se massant les paumes.

\- Si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'il serait vraiment avisé de te les communiquer ?

\- Si tu veux rester en bonne santé, oui.

Phinée gloussa une nouvelle fois, ce qui était assez insolite pour un homme de son âge et de sa trempe.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles le retrouver. C'est ton petit frère après tout. Et je serais heureux de partager les moyens dont je dispose avec toi. Mais, tu te doutes qu'il me faudrait une contrepartie pour me donner un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage…

Aussitôt Ikki ferma son regard avec animosité. Cet homme était peut-être un proche, quelqu'un partageant le même sang que lui, mais son attitude, ses exploits et sa personnalité ne communiquait à Phénix que de la répugnance. Cependant Ikki était obligé de ratisser toutes les pistes d'information possibles afin de retrouver Shun, quitte à braver ses interdits. Phinée n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, c'était une personne sadique et manipulatrice qui ne méritait rien d'autre que les flammes, mais qui pouvait être très utile.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher Shun, précisa cependant sèchement Ikki.

Ce fut au tour de Phinée d'avoir l'air agacé. Il se retourna et fit face à Phénix en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Allons, tu connais pourtant la nature du contrat qui me lie à lui.

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Mon père s'est mis d'accord avec toi sans même en parler avec Shun. Et il a déjà répondu à ta demande de mariage négativement, pauvre fou. Comptes-tu oser allez contre sa volonté ?

\- Ce gamin est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui est bon pour lui.

\- Oh, je pense au contraire que si, répondit Ikki en souriant narquoisement.

Durant un long instant lourd d'un silence électrique, Ikki et Phinée se dévisagèrent férocement sans bouger, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Autour d'eux, Oridiastre comme les hommes de Phinée ne savaient pas quoi faire à part serrer les poings avec appréhension.

Finalement, Phinée s'écarta en éclatant rudement de rire. Ikki lui, ne remua pas d'un cil.

\- Haha ! je m'amuse toujours autant lorsque l'on se rencontre, Phénix ! C'est rare que je passe de si bons moments sans que ma folle de famille ne soit concernée.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais ? dit froidement Ikki.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon, détends-toi. On est de la même famille, non ? dans le même camp, je veux dire… Je vais donc bien sûr partager ce que je sais avec toi, même si nous avons quelques discordes.

 _Tant que ça t'arrange, tu le fais._

Ikki savait que le rire de cet homme ne signifiait rien d'amical, c'était son moyen de détourner l'attention. Phinée alla prendre sur une table un rouleau de parchemin où une carte du pays était inscrite. Quelques croix rouge sur le flanc Ouest étaient tracées avec de la craie grasse.

\- Voilà. D'après mes informations et mes pisteurs, ce serait dans ces environs qu'Andromède aurait été aperçu récemment.

\- Tu n'y as envoyé personne ?

\- Je me doutais que tu allais finir par faire ton apparition et y aller, donc non. Même si je suis souvent en désaccord avec ta famille concernant le sort d'Andromède, je connais tout de même ma place. Je sais que je ne peux que proposer des renforts et du soutien, que la priorité de l'opération de sauvetage vient à la famille directe, sauf demande explicite d'assistance. Ce que tes parents si éclairés n'ont pas encore proposés...

Ikki regarda Phinée une longue seconde avant d'empocher la carte et faire signe à Oridiastre qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Alors qu'il reculait vers la porte d'entrée, Ikki se targua d'un nouveau regard noir en direction de son fichu oncle.

\- Je te préviens de ne pas t'approcher de Shun plus que de besoin si tu ne veux pas devenir eunuque. Il ne t'appartient pas. Jamais.

\- A toi non plus, il n'appartient pas.

\- Il m'apprécie déjà plus que toi.

Phinée de répondit rien, se contentant de sourire chaudement à Ikki jusqu'à ce que celui ai dépassé les immenses portes de bronze de la salle et disparu. Aussitôt, un des hommes à ses côtés se pencha vers lui.

\- Commandant, avec tout mon respect, la carte que vous lui avez donnée…

\- Quoi ? elle est fausse, c'est ça ? bien évidemment, (il jeta un regard méprisant à la porte) comme si j'allais laisser ce charognard ramener Andromède dans sa cage dorée à Argos sans rien faire pour le lui voler. Il sera bien plus heureux ici qu'avec ces faux-jetons prêts à le sacrifier dès que les dieux froncent les sourcils. L'occasion est trop belle pour faire mien le jeune Andromède pour que je la rate. Tant pis pour les normes et les règles.

Phinée resserra la ceinture de son fourreau puis quitta la pièce après ça, sa cohorte de sbires trottinant derrière lui.

* * *

La liste de prétendant s'allonge ! #O.O# je suis désolée pour ça, mais j'ai décidé d'aller à fond dans le fantasme ! ^^ Surtout que l'histoire de Phinée l'oncle qui est déjà fiancé avec Andromède avant la rencontre de Persée et d'Andromède, et qui veut s'approprier la jeune femme, est originale ! (100% tirée du mythe !) Je ne fais que le réemployer à ma sauce :P

J'espère seulement que vais réussir à gérer toutes ces intrigues ! c'est super palpitant pour moi ce genre de défis ! ;D

Bon dieu, si je m'écoutais sérieusement, Shun se ferait kidnapper tous les deux paragraphes...xD huhuhu

Merci de prendre la peine de me lire et de donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours très chaud au coeur. 3

Bon week end et bonne chance pour vos examens si vous en avez (perso moi je suis en pleine saison). A bientôt ! :)


	5. Dans le Cratère d'Auburos

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Il est un piti peu plus long pour me faire pardonner mon retard ;P

J'ai eu (comme beaucoup d'autres utilisateurs) des problèmes de publication, des "File Upload Problem" de mes deux...enfin, j'ai trouvé une solution de fortune (que j'espère provisoire !) via les forums, si jamais vous voulez savoir comment j'ai fait, messagez-moi.

Réponses aux reviews

 **Rosalia** Merci de ta fidélité 3 comme d'hab' j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **LicyLionyx** Merci de ton soutiens, je ferai de mon mieux ;

 **DidiineOokami** L'idée d'une ceinture de chasteté est tentante haha mais je ne pense pas que Shun se laissa faire, j'espère comme toi que Hyoga soit un bon professeur. ^^

Bonne lecture, les gars.

* * *

L'histoire de la rencontre inopportune avec les soldats de Byzance avait été au final plus relayée que le groupe ne l'avait souhaité. Ces gardes semblaient plus fiers et fourbes qu'ils n'avaient parus au premier abord, propageant rapidement des rumeurs invasives et prolifiques sur le beau et mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux émeraude qu'ils avaient croisés lors d'une nuit récente, ainsi que sur son protecteur blond violent, qui faisait partie d'une caste de combattants oubliée.

Ainsi, Shun avait maintenant encore plus de résistance à vouloir sortir de leur cabane d'emprunt située au cœur de l'immense cité et Hyoga avait de même tout autant de mal à le laisser partir.

Les évènements des derniers jours, surtout concernant leur sortie dans les beaux quartiers de Byzance, qui s'était soldée par un baiser peu prudent faisait beaucoup réfléchir le blond. Hyoga regrettait comment les évènements s'étaient précipités au final, la bagarre avec les soldats notamment, parce que cela aurait peut-être pu être évité, cependant, le goût suave et soyeux des lèvres du prince Andromède le hantait encore et il n'en tirait que des relents confus de plaisir, pas une seule once de regrets. Il espérait que cela n'apeure seulement pas trop Shun qui, de son côté, ne lui avait pas communiqué la moindre trace de peur en le croisant de nouveau, seulement un peu de confusion et de timidité. Malheureusement ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de vraiment se poser et d'en parler à cœur ouvert tous les deux ensembles.

« Il va falloir partir » indiqua Shiryu lors d'un matin à Hyoga. « Si tu veux vraiment garder le prince avec nous, il ne faut plus le laisser ici. Il y a trop d'yeux et trop de rumeurs. Nous nous ferions repérés à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je sais. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Shun, il est d'accord pour mettre les voiles dès qu'il le faudra.

\- Et où comptez-vous aller ? intervint subitement Seiya, apparu derrière eux.

Les trois combattants restèrent un instant tous silencieux dans l'étroite cuisine encore envahie de vaisselle à moitié de vide, puis Seiya s'approcha d'eux l'air mauvais. Il était clair qu'il désapprouvait la relation d'amitié qui s'était formée si vite plus ou moins naturellement entre le grand blond et le petit vert. La jalousie l'aidait sûrement à ne pas voir les avantages de la situation.

« Nous pouvons toujours retourner chez Auburos. » proposa Hyoga en haussant les épaules et en regardant Seiya droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre de toute façon. Il nous ordonnait dans sa réponse de revenir le plus vite possible » indiqua Shiryu.

 **WwwW**

Le chemin jusqu'aux Rinières, le domaine où leur maître d'arme habitait, était sinueux, gorgé d'une caillasse blanche et sablonneuse ainsi que bordé d'un bon nombre de petites forêts de sapins parfumées. Il menait au travers de petites collines sauvages irradiés d'un soleil puissant où beaucoup de voyageurs pouvaient être croisés, le paysage était magnifique à voir après tout, c'était compréhensible que tout le monde vienne l'admirer.

Le groupe avait récupérés des chevaux frais et était parti à l'aube en direction du Nord, à vive allure. Hyoga aurait bien aimé prendre avec lui Shun sur sa monture durant le voyage, cependant Shiryu l'avait devancé. Le grand brun était un tacticien dans l'âme et avait pressenti que cela ajouterait possiblement trop d'animosité entre Seiya et le blond donc il avait décidé de prendre Shun derrière lui durant la première partie de leur trajet, qui se résumait à une décade d'heures laborieuses dans les chemins jusqu'à un premier point relais où ils firent une pause.

Pendant tout le temps où ils firent halte pour déjeuner et laisser leurs chevaux se reposer, ils parlèrent essentiellement de sujet pleins de banalité, racontant à Shun leurs aventures antérieures, surtout comment ils étaient venus à posséder la tête de Méduse.

« Nous l'avons débusqué dans sa cave et lui avons coupé sa tête pour être certain qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en prendre à personne » expliqua Hyoga « c'était une mission confiée justement par Auburos.

\- Comment est-il, votre maître d'armes ?

\- Il est grandiose et terrible à la fois. C'est un combattant exceptionnel, qui a déjà défait des centaines de demi-dieux et de dieux mineurs. Il est connu parmi les immortels. Il nous a tous les trois entraînés pour que l'on devienne aussi fort que lui. Il est sévère, mais juste. Maintenant qu'il est trop fatigué pour réaliser les missions qu'on lui confie, on le fait à sa place. En échange il nous paye, nous loge et nous équipe. C'est quelqu'un de rude mais de bien.

\- Pff, c'est juste un vieil ermite taré » pouffa Seiya en haussant les épaules.

 **WwwW**

Auburos était un vieil homme au front plein de veinures grises et couvert de cicatrices, et qui avait les yeux très clairs pour ne pas dire translucides. Ses poils de barbe et de tempes étaient d'une blancheur sale, et virevoltaient sans cesse autour de lui au moindre de ses mouvements comme si un vent tournoyait constamment autour de sa carrure haute et ferme. Il était évident qu'il était un ancien guerrier qui avait foulé autrefois la terre d'un pied vif et engagé, jusqu'à forger un mental et un corps aussi résistant que l'acier, même maintenant, alors qu'il avoisinait maintenant les quatre-vingt ans, il était harassé, et reléguait donc les tâches les plus physiques à ses chers jeunes subalternes, se contentant de les superviser.

Lorsque le groupe de voyageurs arriva en haut du cratère rocheux dans lequel il vivait, c'était la fin de la matinée. Des voiles de brumes serpentaient encore à la surface de l'immense trou qui avait la morphologie d'un volcan. Le groupe les traversa alors qu'ils descendaient doucement le long des parois du cratère pour y atteindre son fonds, empruntant des sentiers couverts d'une herbe courte tracées par les animaux sauvages. Les cavaliers traversèrent quelques amas d'arbres maigrelets et de caillasses couvertes de mousse, puis arrivèrent au frontispice d'un assemblement de grandes résidences en bois élevées sur des pilotis.

D'une des maisonnées, le fameux Auburos sortit en martelant le sol d'un pas assuré. En voyant les trois chevaux s'approcher de lui, le vieillard fronça les sourcils puis redressa le cou. En percevant enfin leurs visages, il souria.

« Mais qu'est-ce que la marée vient de recracher ? une belle tripotée de crabes qui veulent quémander un peu de lumière et de calme ? »

Shiryu fut le premier à descendre de sa monture et à aller lui parler. Ils se cognèrent l'épaule chaleureusement dans un signe de salut. Auburos faisait la même taille que le jeune brun, mais semblait avoir encore plus de muscles, même si ceux-ci étaient recouverts de poils blancs et un peu fripés.

« Cela fait longtemps » dit Shiryu en souriant. « Comment allez-vous ?

\- Le temps passe étrangement vite et paisiblement ici. » répondit le vieil homme. « J'espère que vous le rapporter de quoi me satisfaire. »

Seiya présenta aussitôt la tête de Méduse à leur maître d'arme qui dédoubla encore une fois son sourire. Il empoigna aussitôt la tête en enroulant son poing épais dans les cheveux sombres de Méduse qui se composaient en grande partie de petits serpents noirs inertes. Auburos renifla ce qu'il tenait dans sa main avec appréhension puis plissa son front.

« Ça pues…L'état de décomposition est assez avancé. Même si une Méduse ne se transformera jamais vraiment en ossement, il est tout de même incommodant de garder sa tête dans un endroit peu réfrigéré…Pourquoi n'avez–vous pas repris le chemin de mon repaire dès votre tâche accomplie ? »

Une ombre bizarre passa alors dans les yeux clairs d'Auburos qui prit un air légèrement agressif.

« Vous vouliez essayer de la refourguer à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ? La vendre à meilleur prix au marché noir au lieu de remplir votre mission et de me la rapporter ? vous voulez me doubler ?! »

Il serra les poings et s'approcha de Shiryu en souriant avec une force malsaine. Il agrippa violemment l'oreille du grand brun et le tira vers lui.

« Je suis votre aîné, n'oubliez pas !

\- Aïe, oui oui !

\- Nous avons eu d'autres impératifs urgents à traiter alors qu'on rentrait. On n'oserait jamais ne pas vous obéir. » coupa subitement Seiya avec un sourire de gamin gêné.

Auburos détourna alors ses yeux pour voir Hyoga qui descendait seulement de son grand cheval gris, et qui aidait Shun à faire de même, en le tenant par la taille.

Une fois au sol, le blond poussa gentiment le prince près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à Auburos, puis le fit retirer sa profonde capuche. Une cascade de cheveux émeraude glissa le long des fines épaules de Shun qui se sentit frissonner sous le regard clairsemé et incisif du vieux combattant qui s'approchait.

Durant un long instant l'homme ne dit rien, son air fermé ne communiquant rien d'autre que de la confusion à l'égard des autres voyageurs, puis subitement, l'homme s'avança et exécuta une courbette qui parut naturelle et assurée, bien qu'un peu rouillée.

« Enchanté, prince Andromède. »

Tous les autres hommes présent autour de lui le toisèrent avec curiosité et surprise, alors qu'Auburos semblait à présent de nouveau apaisé et guilleret.

« Comment savez-vous… » demanda Shun d'une voix absente.

« Oh, c'est simple, il y a peu de gens qui ont cette finesse dans les traits du visage et cette couleur de cheveux et d'yeux. Et puis, pour tout dire j'avais vite entendu parler de ton histoire et du courroux de Zeus, j'ai mes informateurs… ! plus franchement, je me doutais un peu que mes chers petits chiens de chasse ne résisteraient pas à la tentation de ne pas s'en mêler vu qu'ils étaient en mission non loin de là. »

Auburos ricana avec amusement puis se retourna, allant leur ouvrir la porte de la petite masure d'où il était sorti.

« Un vrai taré, comme je dis. » murmura Seiya en souriant.

A l'intérieur de l'épaisse cabane de bois, il y avait un petit salon éclairé par un âtre creusé profondément à même le sol. Une chaleur confortable se diffusait dans les ombres de la pièce rustique où quelques coussins brodés étaient étendus au sol comme uniques sièges. Ils s'assirent tous dessus, se rapprochant des flammes qui léchaient le cul d'une bassine en fer remplie de soupe au lard.

« Ça tombe bien, j'avais trop fais à manger aujourd'hui» dit Aurubos en s'essuyant le nez, visiblement affamé. « Vous en voulez ? »

Le vieillard incita silencieusement Shun à s'assoir près de lui cependant les autres restèrent tous debout, aphasiques dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Un problème ? » demanda aussitôt Shun avec inquiétude.

« C'est bien, vous n'avez pas perdu vos vieux réflexes » s'exclama alors Aurubos en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Comment on aurait pu… » grogna Seiya « tu beugles tout ce qui ne va pas…

\- Puisque tu sembles de si mauvaise humeur, tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'aller chercher du bois frais pour le feu. Il n'y en a plus dans la réserve, il faudra que tu ailles en couper directement en forêt ! »

Seiya soupira lourdement, mais ne dit rien d'autre et quitta la pièce après avoir posé ses affaires au sol, notamment son épée. Hyoga et Shiryu restèrent immobiles et figés au même endroit, attendant les ordres de leur maître d'arme.

« Il faut s'occuper des chevaux pour les remercier de leurs bons services. Les panser et les nourrir. Vous vous pensez capable de cela ?

\- Oui » furent la seule réponse que Hyoga et Shiryu prononcèrent tout en partant à leur tour.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » s'empressa de dire Auburos à Shun à leur suite. « Ils ont l'habitude. Ils savent qu'ils doivent respecter mes règles et mes ordres, ici. C'est bien de le leur rappeler souvent. C'est ainsi qu'on dresse les meilleurs combattants ! Et les meilleurs chiens aussi… »

Le vieil homme remua du bout du pied les cendres de l'âtre. Shun pouvait en effet voir qu'il agissait surtout comme un père envers les autres et non un bourreau sans cœur.

« Je les aient cueillis alors qu'ils n'étaient que des orphelins des rues. » continua Aurubos en relevant les yeux vers Shun. « Je les aie choyés, éduqués, leur aie appris à lire, à écrire, à combattre, à mentir…tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre dans ce monde. Ils sont devenus des mercenaires. Mes lames, mes héritiers. Ils connaissent toutes mes bottes secrètes et mes connaissances. Maintenant qu'ils sont autonomes et responsables je les envoie sur les routes pour remplir des missions, leur offre la liberté qu'ils méritent, mais lorsqu'ils reviennent ici, dans mon territoire, j'aime quand même leur rappeler qui est le chef. C'est plus pour me faire plaisir que par réelle peur qu'ils obéissent. Je sais qu'il me manque un peu trop d'esprit maintenant que je suis vieux, mais je sais encore discerné quoi leur dire pour qu'ils continuent à me faire confiance ! »

Shun souria. Il sentait bien que le vieillard robuste avait un bon fonds.

« Tu veux un peu de soupe ? personnellement, je crève la faim. »

« Merci »

C'était une des premières fois que Shun mangeait une soupe aussi épaisse. La chaleur du repas se répandit rapidement dans l'estomac du prince qui apprécia longuement le goût poivré du potage. Il en oublia rapidement le froid, la peur et la fatigue accumulés lors du voyage grâce à la chaleur de ce repas ainsi que celle émanant du discours d'Auburos.

« Vous connaissez mon histoire, alors ? » demanda finalement Shun en raidissant ses épaules. « C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu m'aider ? »

« Je n'aie pas envoyé ces gars te chercher, que ce soit clair. Ils l'on fait d'eux-mêmes. Bon, même si c'est bien moi qui leur aie inculqué la notion de savoir aider ceux qui en ont besoin…en tout cas, ce n'est ni par pitié, ni par intérêt quelconque que je t'accueillis chez moi. Tu es un prince, n'importe quel paysan à l'obligation évidente de te recevoir avec les plus grands égards lorsque tu te présentes à leur porte. Et connaissant la très bonne réputation d'Andromède, n'importe qui le ferait sans le moindre mal. C'est mon cas. Je respecte beaucoup ton courage en tant qu'homme, pour ce que tu as fait pour tenter de sauver Argos. Peu de gens l'aura fait. Alors, même si tu avais les pires démons des enfers aux trousses, je t'aiderai. J'ai été élevé ainsi, et je pense bien que mes garçons pensent et feraient pareil. On ne va changer ! »

Shun se dit qu'il aurait aimé que plus de gens comme lui voient Andromède ainsi. Il savait que le vieillard n'allait jamais lui mentir, ni tenter de le surprotéger inutilement, il était un homme assez intelligent pour savoir comment parler aux royaux sincèrement.

Lorsque Hyoga et Shiryu revinrent, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Shun et Auburos avaient déjà bien mangés et parlés. Les deux hommes au demeurant physique diamétralement opposés avaient fort sympathisés, et ce en très peu de temps, notamment grâce au fait qu'ils avaient la même opinion des milieux bourgeois et de leurs étiquettes.

« Héhé, je t'aime bien, Shun » ricanait sans cesse Aurubos en frappant le sol de ses poings. « tu as des choses à dire et tu penses bien. Tu ferais un grand roi.

\- Oui » se rembrumit un peu le prince « je suppose.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner ! » coupa subitement Hyoga en pénétrant promptement dans la pièce. « Personne ne sait encore s'ils ne vont pas de nouveau tenter de le sacrifier s'il revient sur Argos.

\- C'est vrai » concéda Shiryu « Mais c'est à lui de choisir s'il veut rester avec nous ou non. Il n'a pas un frère qui pourrait s'occuper de lui à notre place ? ce serait peut-être plus simple pour lui…

\- Ils doivent tous le croire mort ! » continua Hyoga sur même ton presque paniqué.

« Hé ! » intervint subitement Auburos en se levant « Je viens seulement de fraterniser avec ce petit, on ne va pas l'envoyer ailleurs si tôt ? c'est votre responsabilité les gars. Vous l'avez sauvé, vous vous en occuper jusqu'au bout, sans se dédouaner, comme de vrais chevaliers. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant vous êtes chez moi, je suis donc celui qui décide du devenir de chaque personne ici présente, et je décide que Shun est mon invité. »

Le vieux guerrier brillait d'aplomb et d'insolence, mais Hyoga ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

« On ne l'a pas emmené ici pour que tu te divertisses avec lui. Il faut le protéger.

\- Oh, je vois que quelqu'un a repris du poil de la bête depuis sa dernière raclée ! »

Auburos souriait devant ce nouveau challenge, mais Hyoga semblait peu enclin à y participer tout aussi joyeusement. Il gardait les yeux braqués sur Shun en serrait nerveusement les poings. N'en pouvant plus de cette discussion, le jeune prince se leva violemment.

« Arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais absent ou incapable de penser par moi-même ! si je suis venu ici c'est parce que je ne compte pas retourner à Argos d'ici-là. Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans moi. Moi, je veux voir un peu de pays, c'est tout.

\- Voilà qui est parlé » approuva Auburos en hochant la tête. « Un dernier mot ? »

Shun se sentit un peu rougir d'être ainsi devenu le centre de l'attention de tous les hommes présents dans la pièce, il laissa un peu de silence planer avant de reporter son intention sur la marmite de soupe entamée.

« Allons manger. »

 **WwwW**

Lorsque Seiya revint plus tard ce matin-là, les bras autant chargés de bûches que les doigts chargés d'échardes, il trouva le salon vidé de ses occupants. Seul Shun résidait encore dans la pièce, assis sur ses genoux il remuait distraitement l'épaisse marmite de soupe sur le feu et sursauta en voyant le mercenaire brun arrivé dans la pièce.

« Enfin de retour » souria Shun « tu veux que je te donne un peu des restants de la soupe ? C'est un peu tiède mais ça reste très bon. »

Shun avait ôté son épaisse cape de voyage en cuir qui lui descendait jusqu'au pied. Il portait une tunique et des braies on ne peut plus simples, sans ornements, comme des centaines de paysans avaient, cependant cela fit tressaillir le cœur de Seiya de le voir ainsi, lui proposant à manger, assis seul, les épaules dévoilées, devant les flammes qui projetaient des ombres sur sa peau blanche.

Seiya vint s'asseoir avec mille précautions près du feu, et accepta la coupelle en bois que Shun lui tendit, contenant le plus célèbre potage à la tomate d'Auburos. Le seul qu'il réussissait un tant soit peu.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il après en avoir pris quelques gorgées.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris. C'est apparemment un truc de guerrier. Auburos les a emmenés se battre dans la forêt avec lui ou quelque chose du genre. Ils ont voulus que je reste là à t'attendre. Personnellement ça m'arrange, je n'ai plus vraiment de forces pour marcher encore aujourd'hui. »

Shun ria doucement et cela fit encore une fois papillonner le cœur de Seiya qui essayait de se concentrer sur sa soupe pour ne pas en mettre partout.

« C'est gentil de ta part » avança-t-il « souvent c'est un peu difficile d'aller comprendre ce vieux renard…mais il est quelqu'un ce bien.

\- Je le sais, nous avons un peu discutés durant la matinée, et il semble vraiment beaucoup vous aimer. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour dans les regards que me portaient mes parents que dans les siens. »

Shun soupira rapidement puis détourna les yeux. Il semblait souffrir un peu de ces souvenirs.

« Je suis désolé. C'est du passé tout ça, de toute façon. » le conforta Seiya « Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? »

Shun se fendit d'un sourire superbe.

« Auburos va m'entraîner pour que je sois capable de combattre. J'ai déjà eu des notions au palais, mais je pense qu'il aura beaucoup à m'apporter. Je veux être capable de me défendre tout seul.

\- C'est un instructeur sévère » paniqua Seiya.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas peur. »

 **WwwW**

Auburos avait créé un entraînement spécialement pour Shun et ses capacités. Il prenait plaisir à lui enseigner des choses, ne se montrant jamais injustement dur ou vicieux avec le prince. Il lui inculquait le plus de choses possible dans divers domaine du combat, que ce soit le corps à corps ou bien avec des armes. Comme Shun l'avait espéré c'était intense mais pas destructeur. Il apprenait avec plaisir auprès du vieillard même s'il prenait des raclées, il savait que cela lui serait utile plus tard. Auburos ne se retenait pas énormément avec lui, lui énonçait ses défauts et ses progrès, ne le dorlotait pas comme on le faisait au palais, c'était quelque chose qui faisait à Shun insufflé un peu plus de vie dans ses poumons chaque jour durant.

Alors qu'à côté de tout ça, le maître d'arme hurlait furieusement des choses aux trois autres pour les entraîner. Avec eux, c'était d'un autre niveau, il ne leur faisait pas de cadeaux car il sava it leurs limites, jusqu'où il pouvait les pousser pour leur faire s'améliorer et oublier leurs peurs. Ces entraînements où la Mort les frôlait souvent duraient souvent l'après-midi, voire parfois une partie de la nuit, tandis que ceux réservés à Shun durait le matin. Ainsi on pouvait se relayer pour les tâches ménagères et d'entretien.

« Il y a du favoritisme… » C'étaient-ils un jour plein en remarquant cette différence.

\- Vous serez ceux qui protégeront Shun contre les pires choses. » avait rétorqué Auburos en haussant les épaules « Un gamin pur et innocent comme lui, un prince de surcroît, ne devrait jamais avoir à se salir les mains avec le sang et les larmes d'un adversaire. Il a le cran de ne vouloir jamais être un fardeau, d'être indépendant et fort, et je le récompense en lui apprenant tout ce que je sais. Et vous, vous devez avoir le cran de lui tenir tête et de vous entraîner sans relâche pour être en mesure de le protéger convenablement. Il pourra ainsi se débrouiller, lors de ses voyages autour de pays, pour survivre à une agression dans une ruelle, mais face à une armée de combattants expérimentés et avides, il ne le pourra jamais, ce sera donc à vous de jouer.

Il n'y eut plus de plaintes après ça.

Auburos les faisaient tous les trois travailler dur. Les décrassaient et leurs poussaient dans leurs retranchement, dans des exercices toujours plus difficiles, où il fallait éviter des torches enflammés, des rondins de bois, des jets de pierres. Ce n'était souvent que plus tard que l'on pouvait se rendre compte de la valeur de ces entrainements aussi dangereux qu'épuisants. Lors des combats l'endurance et l'agilité gagnée au prix de la sueur était toujours très impressionnante.

Ce que leur vieux maître d'arme adorait particulièrement était de les faire combattre contre lui, à main nue ou avec des armes. Il avait un petit ring de fortune sur lequel il faisait souvent défiler ses jeunes mercenaires afin de leur faire travailler sur leurs points faibles.

« Ta jambe gauche traîne derrière toi comme si elle avait la lèpre, Seiya ! »

Il tournoya avec une extrême fluidité pour son âge, fit tomber le jeune brun d'un bref coup de pied derrière le genou. Alors que Seiya tombait au sol, Auburos se tourna vers Shiryu et Hyoga, les firent dégager des rebords du ring à coups d'épaule comme s'ils ne pesaient rien.

Alors que les jeunes hommes résidaient douloureusement dans la poussière autour du vieillard qui respirait avec force et fierté, Shun arriva non loin d'eux et assista avec curiosité à la fin de la bataille, et surtout à la sempiternelle leçon de morale qu'Auburos prodiguait à la fin de chaque exercice.

« Les jambes ont tendance à trop rester en recul par rapport bassin avec vous, les jeunes. Haha, c'est normal, à votre âge on ne fait que penser avec son deuxième cerveau, celui qui pend fièrement entre les jambes. Etre bien campé dessus elles et les protéger sans les ralentir est une des clés d'une victoire. Il faut constamment avoir conscience d'elles, afin d'acquérir de la vitesse et toujours plus de contrôle de la situation. Compris ?

Oui, m'sieur » soupirèrent les trois garçons en se levant douloureusement.

Ils filèrent sans rien demander d'autre jusqu'aux sources d'eau les plus proches afin de se laver.

Shun les regardèrent silencieusement disparaître derrière quelques arbres, descendant vers la cavité où la seule source d'eau fraîche des Rinières se trouvait en se charriant mutuellement sur leurs erreurs. Ils avaient l'air de simples apprentis sous cet air, cependant il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Auburos était un homme surpuissant, un combattant inné, et que Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya l'étaient également, mais leur jeunesse était un frein face à leur maître d'arme plus qu'expérimenté.

 **WwwW**

L'eau froide de la source leur montait aisément à tous jusqu'à la taille. Frottant leurs membres endoloris avec des morceaux de tissus imprégnés de savon, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga frissonnaient doucement en parlant.

« Il nous a défoncé aujourd'hui. » se plaignit Seiya. « regardez la taille de ce bleu ?! personne ne m'en a jamais fait d'aussi importants… ! »

Hyoga et Shiryu étouffèrent mutuellement des rires, les expressions que faisait leur ami en se contorsionnant comme chaque soir, pour regarder ses égratignures, étaient grandioses.

Auburos était l'homme le plus puissant que Hyoga ai jamais rencontré, c'était évident qu'il leur laissa à tous des marques à chacun de leurs affrontements. Même en serrant une main le vieillard pouvait laisser des traces de brûlures.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous rafraichis et moins parcourus de douleurs, ils remontèrent sur la plaine des Rinières ou une bonne partie de la résidence d'Auburos ainsi que quelques espaces d'entrainement –notamment le ring- se trouvait, et assistèrent à un spectacle particulier.

Shun et Auburos se battaient sur le ring.

Et quand le vieux combattant décidait de monter sur cet espace en tissus qu'il avait lui-même brodé, c'était du sérieux.

Hyoga sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Un puissant et étrange sentiment d'anxiété envahit le grand blond alors que lui et Seiya s'élançaient vainement vers les combattants, espérant les arrêter.

« La ferme ! » leur dit Auburos sans même les regarder. « Tu vois, mon prince, maintenant nous avons un auditoire.

\- Vous avez le tract ? » demanda Shun en souriant avec un brin de défi.

Shun portait une tenue composé d'une longue unique en lin blanche et d'un simple pantalon de cuir de cavalier brun, sur ses hanches pendaient une ceinture aux longs pans de tissus, qui soulignaient ainsi sa finesse corporelle. Il était habillé ainsi depuis leur arrivée aux Rinières quelques jours plus tôt, mais maintenant que Hyoga le voyait ainsi debout, baigné dans la lumière puissamment dorée de la journée moite, les sens aux aguets et le corps prêt à bondir à l'attaque, Hyoga ressentit une excitation piquante le parcourir. Quelque chose dû à l'imminent combat qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais aussi dû à la beauté du prince Andromède quand il revêtissait une peau de combattant. Ses longs cheveux verdoyants flottaient le long de ses épaules et de sa gorge pâle, ses yeux étaient braqués sur Auburos qui tournait autour de lui, prêt à l'attaquer.

Shun avait un bâton en bois entre les mains, le vieillard aussi. Rapidement les trois autres combattants entourèrent le ring surélevé la bouche grande ouverte.

Auburos expira lourdement puis se jeta sur Shun qui était prêt. Son jeu de jambe était nerveux et vif, il esquivait facilement les attaques d'Auburos qui faisait tournoyer son bâton autour de sa tête avant de l'abattre furieusement au sol. Il était évident que recevoir un tel coup fendrait un os, pourtant Shun restait calme, le regard sombre, les bras prêt du corps. Il n'attaquait pas beaucoup, parer les attaques lui prenait tout son temps. Il savait profiter très bien de sa maigreur par rapport à son adversaire afin d'esquiver le plus efficacement.

Il avait l'air superbe aux yeux de Hyoga, on aurait dit un loup sauvage. Ses yeux brillaient comme des flammes, le moindre de ses mouvements fendait l'air avec vélocité et une cadence qui faisait facilement comprendre qu'il avait déjà affronter des gens de la trempe d'Auburos, même si ça devait être la majeur partie du temps en simple entraînement. Un coup d'œil vers Seiya et Hyoga comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul à être subjugué par cet échange.

Toutes les pensées qu'ils avaient tous envers Shun en tant qu'inoffensif petit prince gâté s'évanouissaient un peu plus en fumée à chaque contre coup que portait Shun à Auburos. C'était évident que le vieux guerrier se retenait et n'était pas aussi fourche et violent qu'avec les autres, mais il ne s'amusait pas. Il combattait sérieusement car il y avait parfaitement des chances pour que Shun l'atteigne.

Ce dernier y parvint finalement après quelques longues minutes d'échange, écorcha le coude d'Auburos qui grimaça un peu, avant de se redresser d'un coup sec tout en balayant son bâton sur la surface du ring, pour renverser Shun en frappant contre ses chevilles. Aussitôt le jeune prince bascula en arrière et tomba sur le dos. Il allait se relever en roulant sur le côté lorsqu'Auburos le bloqua en lui posant le pied sur le ventre.

« Fin de la tempête. Tu t'es bien débrouillé. » Il offrit sa main à Shun pour l'aider à se relever puis lui souria.

« Il vient de le _féliciter_ ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la première fois que je l'entends complimenter quelqu'un ? » Murmura furieusement Shiryu.

Hyoga ne répondit rien, encore assez occupé à admirer les mouvements de Shun ainsi que le soulèvement essoufflé de sa poitrine. Un filet de sueur glissait le long de sa gorge, le grand blond sentit sa bouche s'assécher et quelque chose chauffer le bas de son ventre.

Il poussa un grognement en voyant que Seiya l'avait devancé et était aller féliciter Shun avant lui. Il lui tendit sa serviette et le sourire lumineux que Shun lui renvoya fit encore plus fulminer Hyoga.

« Assez joué » grogna subitement Auburos « Il y a encore plein de choses à faire avant que le repas ne soit prêt. »

Alors que tout le petit groupe prenait le chemin vers la maison réservée aux repas, où ils étaient arrivés le premier soir, Aurubos prit Shiryu à part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les deux autres ahuris ? on dirait des chiens en chaleur dès qu'il est question du petit prince… »

Le guerrier aux longs cheveux bruns se fendit d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ces incessants spectacles auxquels il avait sûrement déjà dû assister. Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et se tourna complètement face à son maître d'arme.

« Oui, on s'habitue à force, vous verrez… Ils ont tous les deux eut un coup de cœur pour lui et je ne suis même pas sûr que Shun l'ai remarqué. Dans tous les cas, ils se battent silencieusement l'un contre l'autre afin d'avoir l'avantage. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment toute cette histoire va se terminer, mais en tout cas c'est très drôle à regarder ! »

Auburos ria d'un air goguenard puis cogna amicalement son épaule contre celle de Shiryu.

« Héhé, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Mais il n'y a pas intérêt qu'ils s'en prennent à Shun simplement par vanité. Ce petit mérite mieux.

\- Tu t'es attaché à lui, chef.

\- Comment ne pas le faire ? il est encore plus attachant qu'un chaton. Et puis ça dépaysage à force de ne voir que des mufles dans votre genre.

\- Nous sommes ce que vous nous avez appris à être. » répliqua Shiryu

Auburos ria de nouveau et ils entrèrent dans le salon de bois de la masure où ils se figèrent aussitôt. Seiya était au sol, Hyoga le surplombant et l'écroulait sous les coups de poings alors que Shun tentait de le stopper vainement.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?! » hurla Auburos en prenant la voix d'un inquisiteur. « Arrêtez un peu cette folie ! »

En sentant son maître d'arme approcher, Hyoga relâcha enfin Seiya en se reculant promptement. Ce dernier se releva rapidement, prêt à vouloir rendre immédiatement la pareille au blond, mais cette fois-ci Shiryu l'en empêcha.

« Vous êtes des frères d'armes » tempéra Auburos en s'avançant entre eux. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous osez vous faire couler mutuellement le sang ? il n'y a pas assez de gens qui le veulent dans ce foutu monde ?! expliquez-vous ! »

Hyoga sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale du vieillard résonner en lui ce qui sembla le faire enfin reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda rapidement les alentours et s'arrêta sur Shun qui le foudroyait du regard.

« Je… » dit-il sourdement en se tournant ensuite vers Seiya qui avait la lèvre fendue « Demandez à ce pervers !

\- Arrête un peu, je n'ai rien fait…

\- Tu crois que personne ne t'as vu ? espèce de vicieux, tu t'y crois vraiment, hein, à le peloter comme si tu étais un bon dieu ?!

\- Quoi ? »

Hyoga regarda Auburos avec hargne.

« En rentrant dans la maison, Seiya a posé une main sur le c…le derrière de Shun et…

\- Ce n'était rien ! » se plaignirent Shun et Seiya en même temps.

« Un moment d'égarement, je suis épuisé, pardon… » continua Seiya en levant les paumes vers lui en espérant le calmer. « Je ne le referais plus, mais tu sais que j'aime bien ce genre de blague »

« Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué ! » ajouta Shun, les yeux au sol.

« ''Ce n'était rien'' ? tu mériterais qu'on te coupe la main pour ce que tu as fait… ! »

Hyoga avait aussi honte pour Seiya que pour Shun en cet instant. Mais il s'emportait peut-être un peu trop.

Ça gênait d'ailleurs Shun qu'il prenne autant ça en cœur. Il pouvait se défendre seul quand même. Il aurait pu très bien frapper Seiya de lui-même pour lui rappeler les limites, et tout cet incident serait passé bien plus qu'inaperçu. Shun savait que Seiya n'était pas un mauvais gars, il était seulement un peu stupide et inconséquent.

Mais vu comment Hyoga traitait ça, cela rendait le tout vraiment trop dramatique. Et incompréhensible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi, comme si c'était révoltant ? alors qu'il avait embrassé Shun sans même le prévenir ni sembler le regretter ! C'était bien lui le plus taré d'eux tous.

Auburos se passa une main sur le front alors que tout le monde se calmait progressivement.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment que des chiens en chaleur…» soupira d'une sur un ton bas.

Alors que Seiya jetait des regards méprisants à Hyoga et que ce dernier faisait de même, Shun se sentit subitement ridicule d'assister à cette scène, comme il y en avait tellement d'identiques à la cour du palais. Il allait avoir vraiment besoin de leur expliquer ça bientôt ; C'était compréhensible qu'ils ne sachent pas encore comment agir avec lui, c'était toujours difficile et dérangeant de s'intégrer dans un groupe d'amis, de trouver sa place. Ce n'était pas grave d'avoir quelques accros, l'important était de ne pas en faire des scandales et d'en tirer de bonnes conclusions. Tout l'inverse de ce que faisait actuellement Hyoga.

« Et des gamins de surcroît » ajouta Auburos en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

Il s'avança d'un nouveau pas vers eux, reprenant son souffle pour une nouvelle tirade, mais il fut interrompu par une explosion dans l'un des murs en bois de la maison qui projeta sur eux tous une avalanche de poussière et d'échardes.

Toute l'équipe se recula de quelques pas en toussant, tentant par la même de percevoir ce qu'il se passait, d'où provenait cette soudaine vague de chaleur suffocante, ainsi que ces grondements véloces.

D'entre les dernières bribes de fumées, une créature immense et sombre apparue, savatant le sol avec force de ses deux gigantesques sabots. Son souffle erratique faisait trembler les dernières parcelles de murs qui n'étaient pas encore tombée, la forme complète de sa figure imposante leur fit à tous gasper de surprise. Lorsque l'envahisseur arriva à la lumière, son faciès leur apparu en détail ; il avait certes une forme humanoïde bien que couverte de poil, mais sa tête était totalement celle d'un taureau. Il avait même un anneau dans le nez. Ses cornes étaient aussi noires que le reste, même les griffes au bout de ses grosses mains l'étaient.

« Bordel de dieux… » jura doucement Auburos en se redressant.

Subitement, la créature se mit à hurler, projetant des filets de bave partout aux alentours ainsi que des jets d'haleine aussi chaudes que nauséabondes. Tout le monde se posta en position de défense, et déjà la créature s'élançait sur eux.

Auburos fut le premier à réagir. Il sortit de derrière une latte du plancher une épée blanche dont il se servit pour stopper la créature qui devait faire facilement trois fois sa taille. La chair de l'animal résistait aux coups d'épées, mais la puissance des coups d'Auburos était suffisante pour la détourner. Elle alla s'enfoncer dans un nouveau mur, alors que le vieillard se retournait.

« Bougez-vous ! j'ai besoin de votre aide…C'est un minotaure ! et un gros ! il va falloir se mettre à plusieurs pour l'avoir. »

La bête cornue le chargea subitement après s'être mise à quatre pattes. Elle arracha encore du bois de la charpente en secouant ses cornes dans tous les sens tout en fonçant dans l'abdomen du vieillard robuste qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de douleur alors qu'il était projeté au sol. Mais la créature enragée ne s'arrêta pas, elle enjamba Auburos et se jeta sur les autres qui se tenaient encore debout, figés de surprise par la violence et la rapidité du déroulement des évènements.

Le minotaure chargea Hyoga, puis éjecta Shiryu d'un coup de tête. Le moindre de ses mouvements dans le petit salon engendrait beaucoup de dégâts, en faisant un tour sur lui-même il arracha encore des palissades de mur et fit tomber Shun, ainsi que Seiya, aux côtés d'Auburos à moitié inconscient.

« Allez chercher la tête de Méduse ! » cria lourdement ce dernier en s'essuyant la bouche d'où coulait un peu de sang.

Avant que Shun ne puisse réagir, ne serait-ce que se relever, il sentit quelque chose le dominer, l'empêcher de bouger. Shun écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était à quelques centimètres à peine des naseaux humides du minotaure qui grognait furieusement à son encontre. Un coup d'œil vers les alentours dévasté lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne recevrait pas d'aide extérieure. S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour tenter de reculer un peu, le jeune homme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que la créature le toisait intensément, puis se mettait à le renifler. Shun vit l'épée d'Auburos étendue pas très loin de lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper.

Le minotaure se mit alors à soupirer vivement, comme s'il venait de reconnaître quelque chose en Shun. Les petits lobes humides qui lui servaient d'yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois et aussitôt il arracha Shun du sol en l'attrapant pas la taille. Il le ficha sur son épaule puis entreprit de rebrousser chemin en retraversant une nouvelle fois la maison dévastée par ses soins, où les autres étaient étendus au sol, et grimaçaient confusément de douleur.

Shun se débattit du mieux qu'il put, saccageant le cuir de l'épaule du minotaure à grand coup d'ongles, mais la créature avait de la force et des mains grandes comme des battoirs, elle le tint serré en marchant d'un pas lourd, sa férocité semblant être enfin calmée. Alors que Shun allait crier quelque chose aux autres, ce qui était particulièrement difficile car l'os de l'épaule de l'immense créature lui appuyait résolument sur le ventre et lui coupait la respiration, Shun vit le minotaure passé la trouée dans le mur de bois d'où il était apparu, et baisser la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre la poutre de la charpente. Le prince vert n'eut pas ce réflexe, avant même qu'il n'arrive à totalement se retourner, la poutre butta contre l'arrière de son crâne. Un choc électrique parcouru l'entièreté de sa colonne vertébrale et le fit voir flou, un liquide chaud se mit à couler le long de ses cheveux, puis plus rien.

 **WwwW**

« NON ! » hurla Hyoga en se relevant avec lourdeur.

Il avait heurté le sol avec force, comme les autres, et tout était brouillé autour de lui. Mais une chose était sûre ; c'était bien Shun que le minotaure emportait au loin. Personne d'autre n'avait une telle chevelure émeraude, même si elle commençait à être résolument entâchée de sang.

« Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin » dit Auburos en se plaçant à ses côtés, haletant. « Les Rinières sont une cuvette de roches, sans connaître le bon chemin il peut mettre des heures avant d'en sortir. Je connais les meilleurs raccourcis. Allez, redresse tes copains et rattraper vos ceinturons d'épées. Nous allons trancher du saucisson sur le dos de ce monstre. Et prenez la tête de cette foutue Méduse ! »

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de ne pas être aussi lente que la dernière fois, mais ce sont les vacances alors la paresse me gagne parfois.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous profitez du beau temps s'il y en a !

Merci beaucoup de me lire ! *v*

A bientôt !


	6. Une Longue Journée

Bonjour à tous ! Voici déjà la suite des aventures de nos amants antiques ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D

Réponses aux reviews

 **Sucry** Mes personnages ont rarement de la chance, pour mon plus grand plaisir nyark nyark. Mais je me donne quand même des limites ^^ Merci de ton com' en tout cas ! :)

 **LicyLionyx** Ce serait vraiment la cerise sur le gateau qu'il termine amnésique, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! ^^ je ne sais même pas si ça serait la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arrivé ! En tout cas, merci de me lire :)

 **DidiineOokami** Shun est trop beau pour sa sécurité, mais c'est comme tu dis, c'est propriété privée ;P mais sinon ouai il sait le rappeler aux autres sans aide. Il est quand même robuste ce uke ! en te souhaitant une bonne lecture *3*

Profitez tous bien de ce chapitre ! :D

* * *

Auburos menait la marche en tenant dans son poing droit l'un de ses glaives les plus affûtés. Sur ses talons Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu avançaient en tenant eux aussi leurs armes avec ferveur. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était concentré sur leur marche dans les herbes rases et fleuries des Rinières où des voluptes épais de brumes planaient encore en s'écharpant entre les troncs.

Il était difficile de se repérer dans cette cuvette naturelle où le paysage de roches volcaniques et de forêts maigrelettes se ressemblaient passablement, seulement, une fois que l'on apprenait à voir les bons repères, tout était alors beaucoup plus facile. Auburos qui avait passé plus de vingt ans, avait donc l'avantage du terrain, il avait pratiquement planté tous les arbres des environs et savait par quel chemin passer pour retrouver l'ennemi. C'était naturel pour lui.

« On s'éloigne des traces laissés par les sabots du minotaure ! » leur informa soudainement Hyoga en relevant le nez vers son maître d'arme.

« Je le sais. » répondit Auburos sans le regarder. « Mais je sais aussi vers où il se dirige pour sortir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sentiers sur la paroi ascendante des Rinières, et je les connais tous par cœur. Celui qu'il veut emprunter mène en dehors du domaine vers un massif montagneux assez sauvage et laborieux à arpenter. Si vous voulez récupérer Shun, il faut le faire avant que cette créature ne sorte de la cuvette. »

Les trois guerriers acquiescèrent vivement puis se dépêchèrent d'avancer derrière le vieillard. Auburos les quitta finalement un peu plus loin pour aller sillonner de son côté d'autres alentours du domaine qu'il espérait, pas envahis de minotaure. Il espérait pouvoir balayer ainsi plus de terrain.

Restés tous les trois enfin seuls, Shiryu, Seiya et Shun se mirent à avancer côtes à côtes les lames tendues devant leurs yeux, comme ils le faisaient usuellement en territoire hostile. On proposa au début de carrément se séparer pour augmenter les chances dans leur recherche, mais puisqu'ils n'avaient encore jamais affronté un minotaure les trois mercenaires choisirent de rester groupés pour plus de sûreté. Ils n'avaient pas trois cent mètres après s'être séparés d'Auburos qu'ils tombèrent sur une masse au loin qui se mouvait rapidement. Instinctivement ils se turent puis resserrent leurs emprises sur leurs épées.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas suivre simplement la trace du minotaure mais d'avoir anticipé les mouvements de la bête cornue en allant là où elle allait être plutôt que là où elle était déjà, car ainsi ils se trouvaient à présent sur une zone rocailleuse un peu surélevée par rapport au minotaure, à moins de quatre foulées du ravisseur de Shun, totalement à l'abri de son regard. La bête tenait toujours sur son épaisse épaule poilue le prince, qui était parfaitement immobile, ses bras tanguant mollement au grès des larges pas de la bête. Ses cheveux, au naturel colorés d'un vert étincelant étaient maintenant tachés d'un rouge sombre qui gouttait doucement au sol en s'effilochant le long de ses mèches. En voyant cela le cœur de Hyoga se serra violemment et il fallut au jeune blond beaucoup de détermination pour ne pas simplement aller se jeter avec fureur aux trousses du minotaure y brûler toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de récupérer Shun.

Shiryu posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour le faire revenir à lui, Hyoga lui décocha un regard fraternel et reconnaissant de l'avoir aider à se calmer. La fureur n'a tendance qu'à qu'aveugler et rendre maladroit, face à une créature aussi lourde que plusieurs chevaux il faut être lucide et avisé. Hyoga commença donc à s'avancer prudemment sur les abords de l'aplomb rocheux sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois afin de continuer leur progression dans les reliefs des Rinières à quelques pas du minotaure qui ne semblait se douter de rien.

La bête à la tête de taureau bavait et respirait vite mais cela lui semblait naturel. Elle marchait à grands pas entre les incongruités du sol, le bruit de ses sabots amortis par la terre meuble. Subitement il s'arrêta puis tourna la tête dans la direction opposée au groupe de Hyoga, il huma longuement l'air de ses immenses naseaux humides, rejetant des voluptes de fumées grises à chaque expiration, puis se tourna violemment vers sa gauche en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Il venait de modifier son chemin initial, et se faisant, il ne marchant alors plus en parallèle du groupe de Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu, mais perpendiculairement en gros il marchait droit sur eux maintenant.

« Que fait-il ? » paniqua sourdement Seiya en apercevant cela « Il nous aurait repéré ?

\- Non » répondit Shiryu en plissant les yeux « sinon il nous foncerait rageusement dessus comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure. Il doit fuir autre chose et ne toujours pas nous avoir localisés.

\- Maître Auburos a dû faire en sorte de se faire sentir en se positionnant en amont du chemin que le minotaure voulait emprunter afin de le pousser alors à revenir vers nous en modifiant son itinéraire de fuite. » réfléchissa Hyoga à toute vitesse. « Il ne doit plus vouloir combattre maintenant qu'il porte Shun.

\- C'est une excellente stratégie. » Shiryu se redressa rapidement pour espionner de nouveau l'avancée du minotaure puis se retourna vers ses frères d'armes « De là où il se trouve, il va sûrement vouloir seulement passer entre les pics rocheux qui poussent dans la zone sans prendre la peine de grimper dessus, comme nous, nous avons fait. Il doit vouloir faire au plus rapide. Ce peut être un avantage.

\- Il faut avancer plus haut que ça quand même. » conseilla Seiya d'un air nerveux. « On n'aura droit qu'à un seul essai. »

 **WwwW**

Ce fut une douleur lancinante dans le ventre qui tira à moitié Shun de son inconscience. L'épaule du minotaure était peut-être couverte de poils, il n'en était pas moins que le corps musclé de la créature avait des os épais et aussi saillants que des muscles. Etre alors ainsi balloté comme un vulgaire sac sur l'épaule de la bête rendait le prince malade en plus de lui imposer une pression insupportable sur le ventre, l'os de l'épaule du minotaure lui déchirait le corps. Et pour ne pas aider, sa tête bourdonnait comme si elle était remplie de guêpes, et une douleur sourde tirait sur ses cheveux. Shun se rappela alors que son cher grand frère lui avait toujours conseillé de se couper les cheveux s'il désirait un jour partir se battre, sinon ils risquaient de le mettre en danger. C'était une bonne idée en fait, bien qu'il lui coûte de dire ça de la part de son frère. Dans l'instant, Shun n'arrivait de toute façon pas vraiment à penser à autre chose, tout était flou autour de lui, lointain, enveloppé dans un abîme de brumes qui affaiblissait même la portée des sons. De son promontoire d'inconscience il parvint tout de même à distinguer des petits massifs rocheux de couleur cendre tout autour d'eux qui défilaient à bonne vitesse. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans la cuvette des Rinières, et les quelques endroit où l'on en trouvait en étaient souvent peuplé maigrement. Puis il y eu un cri sourd au-dessus de leur tête, suivit d'un puissant frisson qui parcouru la peau de cuir du minotaure. Quelques échos de coups métalliques et lourds se mirent alors à résonner, à exploser confusément plus ou moins à proximité de Shun. Le jeune prince se sentit tanguer encore plus puissamment, puis réalisa que c'était le minotaure qui tremblait et qui bougeait de manière saccadée et non pas le reste du monde. Il se passait quelque chose.

 **WwwW**

La tâche de sang sur la tête de Shun avait doublée de volume lorsque Hyoga et sa troupe attaquèrent pour de bon le minotaure. Ils avaient patientés pendant de longues minutes avant de juger quand il était le plus propice de se lancer. Ils avaient, en attendant, épié le moindre fait et geste du monstre poilu, le moindre pas que l'immense bête faisait le long des monticules de pierres sur lesquels les mercenaires étaient perchés silencieusement en attendant leur moment. Lorsque celui-ci fut venu, les armes jaillirent des fourreaux et les trois jeunes hommes se ruèrent sur différents côtés du minotaure afin de bloquer toute nouvelle tentative de fuite, puis abattirent leurs épées. Le minotaure hurla sauvagement puis se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même afin de repousser le plus d'attaque possible.

Il fut rapidement clair que la bête comptait plus sur sa force brute et sa rapidité plutôt qu'une quelconque preuve d'intelligence stratégique. C'était quelque part assez équivalent et efficace, mais cela avait tout de même une limite. Grâce à l'effet de surprise les trois hommes avaient un certain avantage sur le minotaure, ils parvinrent même à le faire tomber à genoux après quelques coups et parades échangés. Hyoga se campa fermement sur ses jambes puis lui fonça dessus en hurlant. Alors que le minotaure, le voyant venir, baissait la tête en avant pour qu'il se cogne contre son front de pierre, le mercenaire exécuta une acrobatie puis trancha d'un coup sec la corne droite du monstre. Alors que la bête grognait et se déséquilibrait, Hyoga lui sautait sur l'épaule pour y récupérer me corps inanimé de Shun. Le corps du prince semblait encore plus léger qu'à l'accoutumé. Alors que le minotaure se mettait à beugler sourdement en se relevant pour tenter de le contrer, Shiryu et Seiya l'attaquèrent réciproquement par les côtés pour le refaire chuter au sol.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'affairaient à contrer les derniers coups projetés par le minotaure et à l'écrouler de plus belle au sol en lui sectionnant les pattes arrières, Hyoga serra tout contre lui Shun en tâtant machinalement si le jeune homme était blessé ailleurs qu'à l'arrière de la tête. Il laissa sûrement un peu trop longtemps ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme afin de le maintenir contre lui mais le mercenaire n'en avait vraiment cure en l'instant, Shun était bien trop pâle pour qu'il ne se contrôle.

Les grognements du minotaure faisaient trembler l'air dans les alentours, mais Seiya et Shiryu l'avaient sécurisé, le monstre cornu ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Les deux hommes haletaient avec peine mais n'étaient au moins pas blessé.

« Shun, hé, Shun, réponds-moi ! » répéta nerveusement Hyoga en passant ses doigts sur le visage inconscient du prince.

Il débarrassa la figure de porcelaine de Shun de quelques mèches rebelles qui lui collaient les joues puis tenta de le rapprocher le plus possible de lui, comme s'il pouvait par ce contact insufflé un peu de sa vie dans le corps inerte de Shun. La tête du prince basculait lourdement en arrière à chaque mouvement de Hyoga, il était aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée de chiffon. Au final le blond dû lui caler la tête dans le creux de son épaule pour pouvoir le soulever convenablement du sol. Il le portait comme une princesse, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler de colère et d'inquiétude.

Finalement, Hyoga se redirigea vers les autres qui gardaient le minotaure écroulé par terre.

« Que faire de lui ? » demanda Seiya l'épée toujours en main.

Subitement, un grognement particulièrement rauque s'échappa des babines humides du minotaure. Instinctivement, Hyoga resserra sa pression autour de Shun et foudroya du regard la bête qui avait un bout de langue pendante en dehors de la bouche. Tout son visage bovin semblait parcouru d'une tension importante.

« _Rh… vous ne pouvez pas !_ » gronda-t-il en retroussant ses babines d'un air dégouté « _le prince doit retourner à ceux qui le possèdent…Andromède…doit leur être retourné !_

\- La ferme ! » tempéra aussitôt Seiya en plantant son glaive juste devant l'œil agité du minotaure.

Pour autant la créature continuait à s'agiter. Elle balbutiait des choses parfois incompréhensibles, levant le nez aussi haut que sa position couchée au sol lui permettait de faire.

« Qui t'envoi ? » demanda Shiryu d'un air avisé

« _Hrrh…Andromède doit revenir ! il n'appartiens pas aux mortels !...rrnflr…vous ne comprenez pas, si jamais il n'ont pas le prince… ! ils vont le tuer._

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- _De ceux qui travaillent pour Zeusss !_

Un gasp nerveux parcouru les trois mercenaires qui se dévisagèrent les uns les autres un long instant avant qu'ils puissent continuer de parler.

\- Putain, on m'avait bien dit que les dieux étaient les pires adversaires que l'on puisse avoir » haleta Seiya en grimaçant. « ils bien aussi sont tenaces et veules de réputation le dit. Ils envoient des créatures des enfers à vos trousses si jamais on fait une chose qui ne le leur plaît pas !

\- Des gens qui sont des suppôts terrestres de Zeus ont envoyés ce minotaure à nos trousses afin de récupérer Shun » résuma rapidement Shiryu en se penchant vers la bête. « Ils vont tuer qui si tu n'obéis pas ? »

Le minotaure eut un nouveau grognement erratique puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reparler de nouveau. Cela semblait lui coûter de parler la langue des hommes vu que ses muscles faciaux n'étaient pas vraiment façonnés pour cela, et pourtant il continuait de tenter de leur parler avec de grands efforts.

« _Mon compagnon…Ils l'ont en otage. Rrh, ils vont le tuer si jamais je ne leur livre pas Andromède… !_

\- Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les trois hommes en même temps.

« Il est hors de question qu'on laisse Shun être repris pas ce dieu. Ils vont le tuer. » répliqua fermement Hyoga que le parfum enivrant de Shun mêlé de sang rendait fou.

« Oh, je vous trouve enfin ! » tonna alors une voix forte derrière eux. « Je vois que vous avez bien bataillés. Regardez-moi ce gros sac de vache… !

\- Il a apparemment été forcé de nous attaquer, Auburos » justifia rapidement Shiryu en regardant avec joie leur maître d'arme les rejoindre. « Les suppôts de Zeus qui ont dressé et envoyé ce minotaure vont tuer son…compagnon si jamais il ne leur amène pas Andromède. C'est donc bien le dieu de la foudre Zeus qui est derrière tout ça. »

Il était commun que les dieux laissent des prêtres et des chasseurs humains agir en leur nom sur terre afin qu'ils n'aient pas à descendre de l'Olympe ni de se salir avec les basses besognes qui leur sont liés. Ces gens étaient réputés comme légendaires et très respectés, mais leurs vies étaient souvent courtes car à la moindre erreur ils subissaient en premier les courroux des dieux. C'était ça d'être un sbires d'immortel intense et court.

\- Son compagnon ? » répéta subitement Auburos en toisant curieusement le minotaure qui grondait de nouveau dans leur direction avec un air évident et agacé.

« _Il n'existe pas de femelles minotaures…rrh, il n'y a que des hommes maudits et asservis par les dieux pour les mauvaises labeurs._

\- En tout cas, cela éclaire un peu plus notre lanterne. C'est bien que vous ne l'ayez pas tué, au moins. » dit Auburos les mains vissées sur les hanches.

Le vieillard fit rouler ses muscles sur sa peau puis s'avança un peu plus vers ses mercenaires. Il scruta rapidement la blessure sur la tête de Shun et grimaça.

« Il faut s'occuper de cette plaie. Elle est assez importante même si le sang ne coule plus beaucoup.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, je sais comment faire pour soigner ce genre de lésions. » dit Hyoga en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Alors retourne vite prendre soin de lui dans ma case. Les deux autres vont rester avec moi et nous allons réfléchir sur ce qu'il faut faire concernant notre ami cornu et ses expéditeurs. »

 **WwwW**

Lorsque cette fois Shun retrouva de nouveau conscience, il se sentait bien mieux. Il n'avait plus mal au ventre et sa tête bourdonnait bien moins.

Le monde autour de lui n'était plus enveloppé de brouillard et même la douce lumière du jour qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre de la cabane lui semblait accueillante. Au loin des oiseaux gazouillaient frénétiquement en se posant sur des arbres proches.

Shun tourna doucement la tête dans la direction de la fenêtre et plissa les yeux en sentant la douleur dans sa tête revenir au galop. Son état était encore fébrile et fragile, mieux valait donc ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

Shun entendit un bruit étouffé non loin de lui, roulant de nouveau la tête mais vers la gauche cette fois le prince remarqua alors que quelqu'un se tenait assis près de lui. Shun était sur un futon qui le recouvrait jusqu'au cou, et en tailleur près de lui se tenait Hyoga qui semblait avoir figé toute activité en remarquant que le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux.

« Salut, toi » dit-il d'une voix basse et douce « Comment tu te sens ? »

Shun le regarda un instant d'un air absent, puis lui souria avec toute la force dont il lui était possible d'accéder.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. » coassa-t-il.

« Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, il n'a pas eu besoin de recoudre la plaie que tu t'es faite à l'arrière du crâne tout à l'heure, mais je pense que tu risques de passer du temps avant de retrouver toutes tes forces. Vas-y doucement ou ton mal de tête empirera. »

Subitement Shun sembla se souvenir des derniers évènements. Il paniqua brusquement puis tenta de se relever, aussitôt Hyoga fut sur lui. Il lui prit doucement les épaules pour le forcer à rester immobile et à se recoucher.

« Hé, calme-toi ! tout le monde va bien.

\- Mais, la créature… ! » dit Shun de ses grands yeux humides.

« C'est bon, on s'en est occupé. C'est un peu long à expliquer mais ici tout va bien maintenant.

\- Où sont les autres ? » demanda Shun en balayant la chambre du regard.

Hyoga fut un peu agacé par ça, il voulait que le prince n'ait d'yeux que pour lui, mais ne lui en tint pas vraiment rigueur. Il lui prit distraitement la main et la serra entre ses doigts durant de longues secondes tout en recommençant à parler.

« Le minotaure était en quelque sorte forcé d'agir ainsi, de nous attaquer. Alors, Auburos a décidé de partir avec lui afin d'aller sauver le…l'otage dont ses commanditaires se servaient pour faire obéir la créature. Apparemment ce dernier savait où il est retenu donc notre cher maître d'arme a proposé d'aller avec lui le chercher. Il a dit revenir d'ici à quelques jours.

\- Qui a demandé à ce que ce minotaure nous attaque ? » dit Shun d'une voix encore plus basse.

Hyoga le regarda intensément avant de répondre.

« Apparemment, c'est Zeus qui est derrière tout ça. Mais vraisemblablement là où l'on retient le compagnon du minotaure en otage est ailleurs qu'à l'Olympe, dans un lieu gardé par des hommes qui lui obéissent. C'est pour ça qu'Auburos est parti seul car il sait qu'il peut s'en occuper sans aide facilement... »

Le visage de Shun se décomposa lorsqu'il entendit le nom du dieu de la foudre, le prince passa une main sur ses yeux et grimaça sourdement.

« C'est pas vrai… » se plaigna-t-il en sifflant. « Alors, où que j'aille, je serai toujours pourchassé ? il faut que je retourne à Argos pour que ça se calme ?!

\- Quoi ? attends, pourquoi tu dis ça… ? » paniqua Hyoga

Cette fois-ci, Shun se releva de son oreiller sans penser au vertige violent qui l'assaillait. Il re-pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Tu ne vois pas que tout cela est inutile ? que peu importe où je vais, ma fichue destinée de prince à sacrifier me poursuit ? il faut que je retourne sur Argos, là où je sais qu'il y a des alliés qui pourront m'aider sans que cela ne leur coûte trop…

\- Attends, tu parles de ces alliés qui ne te sont pas venus en aide alors que tu allais être sacrifié au kraken ? réfléchis un peu, n'agis pas aussi abruptement.

\- Tu suggères quoi alors ? » s'exclama Shun les larmes aux yeux « Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. Vous ne méritez pas de trimballer dans votre groupe quelqu'un comme moi d'aussi faible et… »

Subitement Hyoga bondit sur Shun et l'enserra de ses bras musclés. Il ne cherchait pas grand-chose en faisant cela, à part peut-être calmer la respiration erratique et paniquée de Shun et lui dire sans un mot combien sa présence comptait pour lui.

\- Arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça, tu es blessé je te rappelle » lui dit-il d'une voix la plus suave possible. « Sache que tu n'es pas un poids pour nous, au contraire. Que ce soit moi, Shiryu, Seiya et même cette carne d'Auburos, tous apprécient ta compagnie et veulent t'aider car ils te voient en tant qu'ami à part entière qui mérite de l'aide. Nous ne te laisseront pas retourner à Argos si l'on n'est pas certain de ta sécurité, d'ici là tu restes avec nous et tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter de tout ça. C'est nous, tes meilleurs alliés pour le moment. »

Shun renifla bruyamment et releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder Hyoga droit dans les yeux. Le bref contact avec l'épaule du blond s'emblait lui avoir plu en plus de l'avoir apaisé.

« Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un ami ? » demanda-t-il d'un air à la fois curieux et froid.

Hyoga se sentit cerné par le regard d'émeraude de Shun, il déglutit douloureusement mais ne repoussa pour autant pas Shun de l'emprise de ses grands bras.

« Uhm, oui, c'est un peu spécial pour moi, tu sais.

\- ça l'est pour moi aussi. » répondit alors sérieusement Shun. « Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé à Byzance, si ?

\- Oui… » Hyoga reprit une grande inspiration et lui souria « Tu es très spécial pour moi. »

Le blond remarqua alors que le bandage sur la tête de Shun se remettait à saigner. Cela le ramena à la réalité, Hyoga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se redressa.

« Il faut que je m'occupe de ta blessure. Attends je vais chercher de quoi m'en occuper. »

Shun n'ajouta rien d'autre et se laissa faire tandis que Hyoga changeait la compresse pleine d'onguent sur sa tête. Il glissa longuement ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de Shun tout en procédant au resserrement des bandelettes autour de la tête du prince.

Finalement, il vint déposer un rapide baiser sur le front de Shun et lui souria brièvement. Shun se mit à rougir puis le toisa avec curiosité alors que Shiryu et Seiya entraient dans la pièce pour prendre à leur tour des nouvelles.

 **WwwW**

La nuit venait de tomber. Hyoga était affalé dans la terre, le dos appuyé contre l'un des pilotis de la terrasse de leur cabane, il soupira. Il avait le derrière dans l'herbe froide et n'était pas à l'aise mais n'avait pas la force de se remuer ailleurs qu'ici.

En se repassant incessamment les évènements de la journée il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, seulement à se paniquer un peu plus sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester aux Rinières bien longtemps. Zeus avait réussi à les retrouver, pour parvenir à le fuir convenablement il fallait être en mouvement.

Un craquement derrière lui murmura à Hyoga qu'il n'était plus seul. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, les effluves délicates de Shun étaient inimitables.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener partout comme ça » dit le mercenaire en gardant les yeux plongés dans les alentours sombres.

Shun vint s'assoir tout près de lui, seulement lui resta assis directement sur le patio surélevé, tandis que Hyoga lui était au sol, il se cala confortablement la tête contre l'une des jambes du jeune vert sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait en faisant ça après tout ?

« Je vais mieux » le rassura fermement Shun. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire comme ça. »

Hyoga lui lança un regard empreint d'une grande tendresse et reporta rapidement son attention sur les environs ainsi que la porte de la cabane d'où ils étaient tous les deux sortis, qui était présentement fermée.

C'était parfait, ils étaient seuls et isolés.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…l'histoire de la dispute avec Seiya était assez ridicule. Mais ce gars est immature, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il apprend. Avec des coups dans le nez. »

Shun ne semblait pas souffrir encore de cet évènement, il émit un léger rire qui fit frissonner Hyoga pour une étrange raison.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en fais autant pour moi ? » demanda finalement Shun en ébouriffant les cheveux de Hyoga, toujours assis au sol, la tête au niveau des genoux du prince.

Hyoga se retourna doucement puis lui souria doucement.

« J'ai juré de te protéger depuis que l'on a quitté Argos. Je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à regretter le choix que tu as fait d'accepter de nous suivre.

\- Je ne le regrette pas du tout. Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas toujours drôle ni confortable, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voyager avec vous. »

Shun lui adressa un sourire lumineux et Hyoga apprécia de le voir ainsi. D'autant que d'où il se tenait il avait une belle vue de l'entrejambe de Shun. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rapprocher encore un peu…

« Je pense qu'il va falloir reprendre la route avant qu'Auburos ne revienne » reprit Hyoga en papillonnant des yeux.

« Oui, Shiryu m'en a déjà parlé » acquiersa Shun d'un air triste « C'est de ma faute si l'on doit partir, encore une fois…

\- Ne le sois pas, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas de ne pouvoir pas encore avoir besoin de croiser ce vieillard lunatique. Et puis tu ne nous forces à rien, on adore voyager peu importe les conditions et les obligations. »

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula sans que personne ne parle, ce n'était pas un moment tendu ou gêné, simplement confortablement apaisé.

« Dis-moi » reprit finalement Shun « je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es aussi énervé avec Seiya. Il a certes fait un geste déplacé mais ce n'était pas non plus criminel. »

A vrai dire, tout ce qui touchait à Shun rendait toujours assez fébrile et imprévisible Hyoga, ce dernier partait souvent au quart de tour quand un mot de trop était dit à ce sujet. Hyoga se retourna de nouveau afin de regarder le prince droit dans les yeux. C'était assez difficile de lui expliquer tout ça en fait, mais Hyoga comptait tout de même le lui exprimer clairement.

« Ecoute » dit-il d'une voix basse « je ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise ou t'effrayer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu es spécial pour moi. Vraiment spécial. »

Aussitôt dit, Hyoga se redressa. Il appuya ses mains sur le bord du patio en bois et se pencha doucement en avant pour que Shun ne puisse voir que lui.

Shun rougit distinctement mais n'eut pas l'air dégoûté de cette manœuvre.

« Je pensais que tu ne faisais ça que pour t'amuser, ou je ne sais pas…pas sérieusement en tout cas. » ria-t-il nerveusement.

Hyoga passa une main dans ses cheveux et souria.

« Je suis toujours sérieux quand les choses me tiennent à cœur. »

Plongé dans les grands yeux incrédules de Shun, Hyoga se permit de ne plus avoir peur de tout lui dire, d'enfin lui avouer ce qui se consumait à son égard dans le creux son cœur depuis des semaines déjà, ces sentiments qu'il avait cru pouvoir ignorer ou faire disparaître pour ne pas faillir à sa tâche de protecteur, mais qui n'avaient fait que s'intensifier depuis à chaque regard qu'il portait sur Shun. C'était la première fois que Hyoga ressentait cela pour quelqu'un, cela l'avait effrayé au départ, mais plus maintenant. Car il venait en l'instant de se mettre les idées au clair il voulait Shun. Il voulait que le prince soit sien et qu'il se mêle en lui de toute les manières possibles. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait aller dans aucuns autres bras que dans les siens, et ce pour toujours. Il était prêt à tout pour cela. Tant pis s'il était un prince ou un homme, il le voulait.

Reprenant un souffle normal, Hyoga regard Shun avec des yeux gorgés de toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme.

« Shun, tu m'es plus précieux que n'importe quelle autre pierreries en ce bas monde. » murmura-t-il « Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois enchaîné à ce rocher j'ai su pour une étrange raison que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, que te sauver était tout ce qui importait, que la vie des autres n'était rien, comparée à tes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » bredouilla Shun en tentant de se reculer.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi je suis aussi attaché à toi. »

L'impudence de Hyoga surpris beaucoup Shun, mais cela lui fit très chaud au cœur de l'entendre. Savoir que Hyoga l'appréciait autant l'aida à trouver le courage de lui répondre. Par les dieux, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire ça ! déclarer ses sentiments ainsi, aussi puissants et brûlants soient-ils, n'était pas chose aisée pour un jeune prince gâté comme lui !

Il serra la main de Hyoga qui passait encore dans ses longs cheveux. En l'instant plus rien ne comptait pour le jeune homme que la chaleur qui pulsait alors sous la peau de la main Hyoga, même sa blessure à la tête paraissait anodine pour Shun.

« Je…pour moi aussi j'aime beaucoup être à tes côtés. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es spécial pour moi aussi. »

Hyoga sembla vraiment touché t'entendre ça. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais retourné. Ou alors pas de la manière qu'il souhaitait. En tout cas cette réponse lui convenait très bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent dans la seconde qui suivit. Ce n'était pas du flirt ou de la simple nargue, c'était aussi intense qu'une brûlure et désarçonnant qu'une tornade. Leur chaleur réciproque se mêla l'une dans l'autre alors que la nuit piquée d'étoile se ternissait peu à peu autour d'eux. Hyoga avait ses mains partout, mais semblait préféré les garder sur les hanches de Shun qui frissonnait fébrilement contre ses lèvres pleines et parfumées au feu de bois du combattant.

Ils se reculèrent finalement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre de l'air, mais restèrent les fronts en contact et les mains jointent. Hyoga semblait aussi heureux que Shun, le blond lui caressa le visage avec sa main droite et l'embrassa de nouveau très rapidement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne suis qu'un menteur. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis qu'un menteur, un criminel, un assassin » murmura-t-il en baissant un peu les yeux. « Je ne mérite pas du tout ce que tu me donnes.

\- Pour le moment je ne t'ai rien donné » répondit Shun d'un air timide. Et puis, tu m'as sauvé du kraken, du minotaure, tu seras toujours pour moi un grand homme. Ton cœur est brave, Hyoga, je le sais. »

Hyoga ria nerveusement puis serra Shun tout contre lui. Il avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Shun avait le cœur qui battait avec force, le mercenaire pouvait le sentir au travers de sa propre personne. Ils restèrent de nouveau de longues secondes trempés dans un silence secoué, Hyoga adorait humer l'odeur de Shun en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou ou ses cheveux. Il avait à peine osé en rêver et maintenant il pouvait tenir aussi fortement Shun qu'il le voulait sans craindre de le blesser ou de le choquer. Il était décisivement au paradis.

 **WwwW**

Cette nuit fut la première fois pour Shun concernant beaucoup de choses. Il avait été kidnappé, blessé, sauvé et enfin embrassé en un laps de temps qui lui semblait être vraiment court, surtout au regard du reste de sa vie qui avait été vidée de ce genre de péripéties.

Après s'être embrassés plusieurs longues minutes, Hyoga avait emmené Shun dans une autre cabane que celle où dormait habituellement Auburos et les deux autres mercenaires pour plus de privacité. Il avait fait comprendre à Shun qu'il ne le forçait en rien, il pouvait attendre encore un peu des rapports plus intimes mais Shun avait accepté. Avec Hyoga, le prince se sentait poussé des ailes et de l'impudence, avec lui il avait confiance, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Pour une journée qui avait commencée par une attaque de minotaure Hyoga trouvait que ça finissait drôlement bien. Avec une infinie précaution mais néanmoins un empressement du à son excitation de plus en plus abrasive, le mercenaire ouvrit la tunique de Shun, lui retirant les couches de vêtements salis de terre et de sueur. Aussitôt, une odeur puissante l'étreignit, celle que le corps svelte et pâle de Shun émettait en haletant de désir. Lui aussi semblait plus que stimulé par le contact de leurs peaux mutuelles. Le prince avait un corps vraiment aussi superbe que son visage, avec juste assez de muscles pour être puissant en combat et néanmoins fin comme une lame.

Hyoga et Shun s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec furiosité, et le blond entreprit de répandre ses mains partout sur la peau brûlante de Shun qui tressaillait. Le prince était trop dévasté pour penser à ce qu'il devait faire, il laissait tout naturellement Hyoga mener la danse. L'homme semblait parfaitement accordé aux désirs de Shun et à sa morphologie, son visage coulant si facilement dans le cou du jeune prince afin de se perdre dans ses senteurs et y apposer de nouveaux baisers et suçons.

Ils se mêlèrent l'un dans l'autre, partageant leurs chaleurs et leurs désirs sans même se soucier du bruit qu'ils produisaient. Lorsque Hyoga le pénétra, Shun poussa des cris que le jeune homme trouva ridicule mais vu que cela sembla excité passablement Hyoga il ne se retint pas. Même les quelques insectes qui virevoltaient au-dessus d'eux tout autour des chandelles devaient en rougir.

« Tu es superbe…si bouillant, si étroit » haleta Hyoga alors qu'il enveloppait encore plus fermement le corps de son amant dans ses bras, le ballottant avec vivacité dans le vas-et-viens de ses hanches. En cet instant il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pouvoir le marquer durablement de toutes les manières possibles. Il ne se pensait pas naturellement aussi possessif cependant Shun éveillait en lui tellement de choses…ça lui donnait le vertige et l'embrasait toujours plus.

« Je veux te faire mien. » grogna le blond en sentant que toute sa longueur résidait maintenant entièrement dans le canal brûlant de Shun. « Je _vais_ te faire mien.

\- Oui, oui, rien qu'à toi » hoqueta Shun en sentant les à-coups furieux de Hyoga résonner jusque dans le haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le mercenaire voulu se retirer avant de jouir mais n'y parvint pas. Shun se libéra peu avant lui en poussant un cri de plaisir rauque qui incendia les oreilles de Hyoga. Il se resserrant alors autour de la queue du blond qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de venir à l'intérieur de Shun. Il trembla, poussa, puis eut un soupir épuisé et repus, et s'écroula sur le prince tout en tentant de ne pas trop l'écraser.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence l'un mêlé à l'autre, haletants, suants, et le sourire au bord des lèvres. Hyoga se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes puis se mit à doucement caresser le front moite de Shun pour le débarrasser des mèches rebelles qui lui collaient les joues et le coin de la bouche. Il adorait faire ça. Il lui embrassa le front puis lui souria. Le bonheur était scintillant dans les yeux fatigués de Shun, Hyoga n'eut même pas à lui demander pour le savoir.

« Je suis heureux que cela t'ait plu. » murmura-t-il « Tu es un homme fascinant, Shun. Moi-même je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir.

\- Moi non plus. » articulas doucement Shun en caressant son torse musclé d'une main légère.

Hyoga se laissa tomber sur la hanche et prit Shun tout contre lui, laissant sa tête encore bandée reposer sur sa poitrine nue qui se soulevait encore plutôt rapidement. Il serra le prince puis remonta les couvertures de leur futon sur eux.

« Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. » susurra Hyoga. « Demain nous reprendrons la route. J'ai hâte de te montrer le reste de ce monde.

\- Hm » dit Shun dont les yeux se fermaient déjà « je suis heureux de pouvoir le découvrir avec toi. »

Le prince s'endormi très rapidement cependant Hyoga resta les yeux grands ouverts avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Son cœur battait trop fort, l'émotion le tenait. Il était en l'instant tellement heureux qu'il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que tout cela ne disparaisse, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

(héhé oui avec moi même les minotaures deviennent gays héhéhé) En tout cas, de leur côté Hyoga et Shun se sont enfin apprivoisés, ça promets ! *heavy breathing*

Que d'aventures ! on leur souhaite une bonne nuit de repos ! ^v^

Merci à tous !

A bientôt !


	7. Océans

Salut les gens ! voici la suite des aventures de Hyoga & Shun !

désolée si parfois Shiryu et Seiya paraissent un peu en retrait. Je vais essayer de les remettre en avant d'ici peu, mais les héros ce sont tout de même Shun et Hyoga donc c'est normal qu'on s'intéresse surtout à eux...enfin c'est ce que je crois ! ^^

Réponse aux reviews

 **DidiineOokami** Il ne fallait pas louper la première fois de SHun, j'étais tendue et concentrée en l'écrivant xP De toute façon, ouai, personne ne trouvera à se plaindre si on assiste à tous leurs ébats ! xP Héhé quand ce sera l'heure du retour d'Ikki, c'est certain que ça va gicler (enfin on verra dans quelle mesure) Bisou et bonne lecture !

Merci de me lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

* * *

Le désert était une des choses les plus impressionnantes que Shun n'avait jamais vues. Un amas de sable aussi fin que doré qui formait des collines et des vallons s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, et prenant une nouvelle forme chaque nuit après le moindre coup de vent chaud. C'était une autre forme d'océan.

Sans compter le ciel. Même du donjon le plus haut du palais d'Argos Shun n'avait jamais vu autant de couleur et de lumières clouté dans un ciel nocturne, tout cela prenait la forme d'un relief étincelant aussi époustouflant que certaines montagnes. S'il était vrai que l'Olympe se trouvait là-haut, alors les dieux étaient les êtres les plus chanceux de ce monde, à pouvoir marcher dans ces champs d'étoiles pourpres en toute impunité. Il paraissait même que c'étaient eux qui plaçaient les étoiles et leurs trainées de poudre scintillantes chaque soir selon leurs envies, afin de communiquer des messages ou des présages aux mortels.

Le ciel des déserts était tout le temps dégagé, sans nuage, immense et inaccessible. Les premières nuits dans cet endroit où rien ne poussait à part des pierres rouges Shun n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il se concentrait sans cesse sur le ciel, restait perdu dedans jusqu'au matin. Il le regrettait alors souvent le jour suivant, car lorsqu'il fallait ensuite marcher pendant plus de six heures il s'épuisait bien plus vite que les autres, qui étaient rôdés au voyage depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Ils avaient quittés le domaine d'Auburos quelques jours plus tôt et avaient rejoints un chemin qui traversait l'intérieur du continent afin de rejoindre l'autre côte maritime du pays. Dans une des villes portuaires de l'Ouest des amis à Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga résidaient et pourraient les hébergés ainsi que les aider vu qu'ils s'y connaissaient apparemment bien en dieux olympiens, donc le groupe avait décidé de rallier cette cité en coupant par le centre du pays pour y arriver plus rapidement, en empruntant par une voie uniquement connue dans le milieu des mercenaires, qui passait par le massif désertique du pays. Pour des néophytes, y voyager sans s'y connaître relèverait facilement de la mise à mort pure et simple cependant pour ceux arrivant à voir les bons repères c'était une promenade de santé, surtout s'ils avaient des montures. Et c'était le cas pour l'équipe de Hyoga.

Le seul problème était la chaleur. Même avec toute la préparation du monde on ne pouvait y échapper. Le groupe avait dû en conséquence du milieu aride où ils progressaient, se vêtir différemment. Pour ce faire ils avaient été se servir dans un marché de nomades du désert qui savaient vendre sans poser de questions. Ils avaient tous récupérés de longues toges ouvertes sur le devant faites dans un tissu sec et résistant ainsi que des bottes adaptés à la marche en sol sablonneux. Pour le reste, chacun avait choisi les vêtements qu'il voulait. Hyoga, qui s'était mis à évidemment coller les basques de Shun encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé depuis qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ''en couple'' avait tenu à l'aider à choisir ses habits. Le jeune prince qui n'avait toujours porté que des tuniques voire des robes depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait vécu ça comme une véritable torture sans compter que la vielle femme qui leur avait vendu leur habits les avaient traités comme un jeune couple marié, demandant sans cesse l'avis de Hyoga sur ce qu'elle donnait à porter à Shun et vernissant le jeune vert d'une quantité de compliments pas vraiment destinés aux hommes. Il avait fallu faire le forcing pour qu'elle accepte finalement de lui donner des vêtements de cavaliers sans charme qui n'avaient que le mérite d'être solides et confortables une chemise blanche près du corps avec une veste en cuir léger, un pantalon sombre avec pleins de poches et une ceinture tressée qui soulignait la finesse corporelle de Shun ses vêtements faisaient souvent ça. Hyoga avait lui choisis une tenue encore plus simple mais pris en plus une ceinture épaisse qui pouvait supporter le poids de plusieurs épées et bourses. Les tenues de Seiya et Shiryu étaient similaires, avec ça ils avaient tous l'air de voyageur lambdas, si on leur passait la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient mis à voyager à cheval au travers des dunes, et bien que leur régime alimentaire se résumait maintenant uniquement à des dattes, des melons et du jus de cactus, le voyage était tout à fait plaisant.

Ce matin-là, Shun s'était réveillé un peu avant les autres et le soleil, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de pouvoir observer le ciel, le décor désertique et même le visage de Hyoga sans problèmes. Shun voulait bien croire qu'il était personnellement agréable à regarder, mais à son goût il n'y avait rien de comparable au visage et au corps de Hyoga qui étaient tout simplement époustouflants. L'homme avait un visage à la fois solide de combattant mûr, mais également son expression se radoucissait beaucoup au point d'en devenir hypnotisante et superbe dès que les grands yeux bleu glacés de Hyoga rencontraient ceux de Shun. Rien que regarder ce visage donnait à Shun du courage, il savait que Hyoga pouvait le protéger seulement en observant Hyoga dans le fond des yeux.

Que le blond soit rasé ou non, Shun adorait passer sans cesse ses doigts sur les contours de la mâchoire, des joues et des tempes de Hyoga, les contacts physiques entre eux deux étaient comme se réchauffer près d'une flamme durant la nuit, c'était plaisant, rassurant et surtout on ne pouvait s'en passer.

Etendu tout contre Hyoga sur une toile à même le sable, le ciel étoilé comme toit, Shun observait silencieusement les alentours sans oser bouger de peur de réveiller Hyoga qui était étalé sur lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras épais couverts de cicatrices. Finalement, il parvint à s'extraire de là après quelques minutes de contorsions et quitta le dessous de leur couverture afin d'aller mettre les pieds dans le sable. Bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé, le sable était encore légèrement chaud de la veille et conservait toujours cette même texture moelleuse. Shun s'asseya sur le rebord de la couverture qui leur avait servie de matelas puis retira ses bottes afin de poser ses pieds nus dans le sable. Les grains du désert ruisselèrent autour de ses orteils et Shun apprécia vivement la sensation que cela lui procurait, c'était comme mettre les pieds dans un ruisseau d'eau mais en plus consistant.

Toutes ces nouvelles perceptions, ces sentiments et aventures, cela secouait beaucoup Shun du fait que c'était souvent la première fois pour lui qu'il vivait ça. Il se le répétait à longueur de journée cependant cela ne changeait jamais l'effet que produisait ces nouvelles expériences sur le prince, c'était génial de vivre tout ça et il s'en émerveillait toujours autant à chaque fois.

 _Je me demande si Ikki a déjà vécu ce genre d'impressions… c'est peut-être pour ça que cela lui plaît tant de partir si souvent loin du palais. On a mieux l'impression de vivre en voyageant ainsi, qu'avec des bals mondains, ça c'est sûr._

Son frère lui manquait, mais Shun savait que le Phénix ne lui en voudrait pas de tenter de vivre une vie plus palpitante que celle qu'il avait à Argos. Enfin, il espérait...

Les pensées de Shun furent interrompues lorsque des bras puissants l'enveloppèrent par derrière. Shun sursauta mais ne se débattit pas, car il sentit aussitôt qui venait de faire ça.

Hyoga enfouit son nez en gémissant dans le creux de la gorge de Shun et lui embrassa la joue.

« Tu n'as pas froid en te tenant comme ça sans même une veste ? » murmura-t-il

« On dort habillé, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour ne pas avoir froid. J'ai presque peur d'avoir chaud maintenant » gloussa Shun en fermant les yeux.

« Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Tu ne veux pas encore te reposer un peu ?

\- Non » répondit Shun en secouant la tête.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et s'asseya sur les genoux dépliés de Hyoga. Chaque jour Shun se sentait un peu moins pudique et timide avec le mercenaire blond. Il agissait sans penser aux conséquences, était simplement lui-même et c'était appréciable.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi » dit Hyoga en fouillant subitement dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Si c'est encore une de tes blagues perverses…

\- Mais non voyons ! » dit Hyoga d'un air goguenard « …Tiens, c'est autre chose que je veux te donner. »

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un petit morceau de tissu tressé de couleur vert sombre qui cliquetait.

« C'est quelque chose que la vieille du marché m'a donné » expliqua-t-il en entreprenant de nouer le bracelet natté de fils colorés autour du poignet de Shun. « C'est censé protéger des démons du désert et des mauvais sorts. Elle m'a dit que l'on donnait également souvent ça aux jeunes mariés pour les protéger et pour les lier entre eux, afin que l'un retrouve toujours l'autre, même dans la distance et la mort. C'est pas grand-chose, mais je le trouve plutôt joli, il va bien avec tes yeux. J'en ai un aussi pour moi. Ça te plaît ? »

Shun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre. Il leva son poignet devant ses yeux pour mieux regarder le bracelet.

« C'est vraiment bien fait. J'aime beaucoup, merci. Le tien y ressemble bien.

\- Un peu, y'a seulement quelques fils qui divergent mais sinon ils sont relativement identiques. Ils sont faits par pair. Quand on noue le bracelet il est souvent difficile de le défaire à part en le coupant. C'est très résistant, il paraît que ce genre de bracelet sont fait avec de la crinière de vache…

\- C'est bon, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! laisse-moi juste le temps de te l'attacher au bras à ton tour. »

Ce ne fut pas facile à faire parce que Hyoga n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'embrasser Shun alors que ce dernier lui nouait le bracelet autour du poignet.

« Arrête » gloussa Shun en essayant de ne pas sourire, je vais attacher tes poils de bras avec !

Au loin, les chevaux harnachés ensemble pour la nuit relevèrent le nez pour les regarder puis se mirent à s'ébrouer doucement.

 **WwwW**

La journée fut vite écoulée, et avant la fin de l'après-midi le groupe arriva à un massif de pierres rougeaudes émoussées par le vent qui pointaient fièrement vers le ciel bleu. C'était un endroit idéal pour bivouaquer sans compter le fait que tout le monde était particulièrement épuisé de leur avancée du jour sous un soleil de plomb.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'eau » nota Shiryu en fouillant dans leurs sacoches. « Il faudrait prendre le chemin d'une oasis, au risque de faire un détour, sinon on ne terminerait pas le trajet dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Il faut plutôt sortir de ce désert le plus vite possible et ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps que ça dans le coin ! » protesta Seiya en haussant les épaules « Nous pourrons tenir les quelques jours qu'il reste avant d'atteindre Enhéris »

« Si on se rationne cela pourrait peut-être le faire » concéda Shiryu.

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Shun qui hocha la tête. Il survivrait certainement à un rationnement tout comme les autres, ce n'était qu'un moment inconfortable à passer. Le jeune prince s'était en effet très bien accoutumé à la vie de nomade et ce relativement vite, il était plus sûr de lui dans ses gestes et ses décisions, et les autres respectaient son avis. Shun faisait partie de leur groupe depuis près d'un mois maintenant si son compte était juste, et il le vivait bien. Hyoga refusait cependant toujours que le jeune homme se lave en même temps qu'eux.

Un cri strident provenant de l'arrière des rochers les interrompis tous. Un mouvement subtil était visible dans les dunes les plus propres, sous une première couche de sable. Instinctivement le groupe cessa ses conversations et vinrent chercher leurs armes qui n'étaient jamais laissées bien loin.

De nouveau le cri se fit entendre, assez longuement pour déterminé à qui il appartenait.

« Un basilic des sables » grogna Hyoga « merde j'espérais qu'on n'en croisera pas.

\- Il nous a sentis maintenant, il faut attaquer avant lui » conseilla Seiya en se relevant.

Il fut imité rapidement par les trois autres, qui le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'aux dunes les plus proches avant que celles-ci ne se mettent à exploser violemment.

Des gerbes de sable brûlantes se déversèrent sur eux à mesure qu'une immense forme serpentaire jaillissait du sol et pointait son épais museau mi- poils mi- écailles vers eux.

Le basilic était de même couleur que la terre sèche dans laquelle il se tortillait. L'animal de plus de dix mètres ne leur laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et se jeta sur eux en vomissant un crachin mauve et en déroulant sa collerette de peau tout autour de sa gorge.

« C'est du poison ce qu'il crache, ne vous faites pas toucher par cette chose ! »

Shun entendit la voix de Hyoga l'appeler mais le chaos amené par l'apparition d'un second basilic non loin d'eux termina de tous les plonger dans la confusion. Les chevaux hennissaient fiévreusement tout en tirant sur leurs longes, le sable ne cessait de gicler en l'air et de tourbillonner, les cris stridents des deux basilics allant même jusqu'à faire trembler le sol.

Shun sentit son échine se glacer lorsqu'il entendit les serpents géants hurler on aurait dit des krakens qui chantaient à l'unisson avant d'attaquer. Subitement des images des derniers évènements à Argos lui devinrent en mémoire et le jeune homme se sentit défaillir, la peur froide, pure et intoxicante qu'il avait ressentie le jour de son sacrifice réapparue en lui comme si elle n'avait jamais disparue. Shun se revit menotter à ce rocher humide, complètement impuissant et presque nu, devant la bête folle de sang envoyée par les dieux. Bientôt le sable qui courait sur les jambes de Shun lui parut aussi salé que l'écume de la mer, et le prince vit les dunes éclater pour devenir des flots sombres, submergeant tout.

Le scénario se répétait aujourd'hui, rien ne changerait. Shun allait être dévoré vif alors qu'il était innocent par un bête sans pattes qui le déchiquèterait en deux. Le désespoir prit alors le pas sur la peur et Shun ferma les yeux.

 _Relève donc un peu la tête, tu n'es pas obligé de laisser ça se faire._

La voix d'Ikki résonna dans la tête de Shun comme une cloche qu'on sonne par erreur. C'était quelque chose que son frère aimait beaucoup dire à Shun lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Shun rouvrit subitement les yeux puis remarqua que Hyoga se démenait au loin tout seul pour abattre un des deux basilics, qui semblait lui résister. La bête était dans un terrain qui la rendait rapide et dangereux, où le blond lui, peinait à avancer.

Subitement, Shun prit alors conscience que Hyoga tentait de le protéger de la créature, de l'empêcher de l'approcher au risque de se faire mordre ou empoisonner. L'imbécile.

 _Il est prêt à se tuer pour moi … !_

Le cœur de Shun prit alors les rênes, délaissant la raison, la peur et la pensée, et le jeune homme s'élança alors en direction du basilic de Hyoga, tout en s'empressant de dégainer sa propre épée, celle qu'Auburos lui avait donnée. L'homme l'avait bien assez entraîné pour qu'il sache s'en servir.

Alors que Hyoga se retrouvait projeter à plusieurs mètres au loin, Shun sentit ses jambes se mettre à courir et l'élancer en direction du basilic sans même chercher à se cacher. Ses pas étaient naturellement légers, donc il avait moins de problèmes pour se mouvoir dans le sable que les autres.

Le basilic remarqua sa présence alors que Shun plantait la pointe de sa lame dans le flanc de la bête. Les écailles contraient bien le métal, mais associé à de la force humaine l'épée parvint à trouver la chair. Le basilic siffla furieusement et Shun revit de nouveau le kraken se tenir devant lui. Mais cette fois il ne trembla pas. Il se recula à temps pour éviter le coup de croc et se laissa glisser sous le ventre de la bête, il entailla la chair ici aussi, manqua de se prendre un bout de boyau sur le front, puis ressortit de l'autre côté du basilic afin d'éviter de nouveau une attaque.

Les conseils d'Auburos brillaient dans son esprit, et Shun arriva à esquiver la plupart des coups et des jets de poisons du serpent, il se retrouva cependant surpris par le jet d'écailles que le basilic lui envoya droit dessus. L'une d'entre elle lui érafla le bas de la hanche et la cuisse, mais ne fut pas assez efficace pour empêcher Shun d'attaquer une nouvelle fois, une dernière.

Employant de nouveau sa finesse et sa grâce à bon dessein, le jeune homme grimpa sur le basilic alors que la bête baissa la tête en croyant le voir attaquer en hauteur. Il ne resta sur la créature filandreuse que quelques secondes mais ce fut plus que suffisant pour planter son épée dans l'œil du basilic de toutes ses forces. Le choc fit éclater quelque chose dans le crâne du serpent qui hurla presque avec désespoir.

Le corps de la créature fut attiré violemment au sol quand il mourut et Shun roula dans le sable le souffle coupé lorsqu'il chutant lui aussi par terre. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement ses esprits, allongé sur le ventre, les poings serrés devant le visage, il entreprit de se relever immédiatement au cas où le combat ne soit pas encore terminé, mais la blessure à sa cuisse lui faisait à présent bien trop mal pour que cela soit oubliable et qu'il puisse de nouveau courir comme un demeuré sans se soucier des conséquences. Shun toussota puis se releva plus doucement, il repoussa rapidement les quelques mèches vertes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et qui n'étaient plus prises dans sa queue de cheval puis se retourna vers le corps du basilic immobile, étendu tout près de lui.

Le dernier œil valide de la créature le regardait fixement, et Shun ne put se contenir à faire autre chose que d'aller planter de nouveau son épée dedans en grinçant des dents. Il ne voulait plus qu'aucune forme serpentaire n'ait à le regarder ainsi, comme une proie bonne à avaler tout rond, jamais.

« Shun ! » tonna alors la voix de Hyoga derrière lui.

Le blond n'osait pas trop s'approcher de lui, il boitait lui aussi mais avait le visage propre. Shun se releva de nouveau et le toisa intensément, ne sachant pas quoi dire après ce combat violent, puis il soupira tristement et lâcha son épée dans le sable.

« On aurait dit un kraken… » murmura Shun les yeux dans le vague « Comme celui d'Argos. Hyoga, je ne veux pas y retourner. Argos n'aura jamais son sacrifice, hein ? »

Sa voix s'étranglait à mesure que Shun parlait en hoquetant avec peine, puis Hyoga se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui aussi était apparemment très retourné. Il haleta plusieurs fois, le nez appuyé contre sa gorge pâle, les yeux fermés et prit finalement le visage de Shun entre ses mains.

« Mon amour, je resterai toujours avec toi » murmura-t-il doucement en passant ses pouces sur les joues sales de Shun. « Tu es blessé ?

\- A la jambe seulement. Comme toi. »

Hyoga le serra de nouveau contre lui et parla d'une voix vive et soulagée.

« J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant combattre cette chose. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as eu à toi seul.

\- C'est incroyable. » perça alors la voix tendue de Seiya derrière eux. « Avec Shiryu, nous avons dû nous y mettre à deux pour avoir le nôtre. Quelle est ta technique secrète, Shun ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai simplement vu que le basilic allait éventrer Hyoga, l'adrénaline et l'entrainement ont fait le reste. » répondit Shun en haussant timidement les épaules.

Seiya et Shiryu se rapprochèrent d'eux et tout le groupe remonta vers là où ils avaient installé le camp. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose, les chevaux l'avaient piétiné et le sable l'avait presque englouti. Mais tout récupéré fut rapide.

Ce soir-là fut surtout consacré à panser les blessures et se servir de l'anti venin à la louche, il régnait une humeur assez légère si on excluait la vision proche des deux carcasses immenses des basilics qui pourrissaient non loin d'eux. Ils les quitteraient à l'aube mais il valait mieux se reposer un maximum avant de reprendre le voyage maintenant.

Hyoga pansait la jambe de Shun et évitait de croiser le regard émeraude du jeune homme afin de ne pas être déconcentré dans sa tâche. Le feu de camp crépitait près d'eux en répandant des ombres élancées sur leurs corps.

« C'est assez serré, là ? »

Shun répondit en hochant la tête, ce qui obligea Hyoga à le regarder pour avoir sa réponse. Habile gamin.

« Je pense que ça guérira vite, en attendant il faut éviter de trop s'appuyer dessus. »

Shun lui souria et Hyoga passa une main sur la joue du prince, retraçant doucement la coupure à la lèvre que Shun s'était faite en tombant du basilic tout à l'heure.

« Je m'en veux de t'infliger tout ça » dit-il d'un tons bas « Ecorché ainsi ton corps si blanc et parfait…

\- Ne t'en fais pas » souria Shun en rougissant un peu « Je suis certain que ça partira vite, et personnellement ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir quelques marques qui me rappelleront toute ma vie ces moments. »

Hyoga avait envie de lui dire plein d'autres choses plus ou moins censées ou poétiques, cependant rien ne parvint à s'imbriquer dans son esprit. Il se rabattit alors sur son autre option il embrassa Shun.

Pas de langues ni de gémissements, c'étaient juste et seulement la jointure de leurs deux paires de lèvres qui se réclamaient l'une l'autre pendant quelques instants. Hyoga savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, car ils devaient encore garder des forces pour leur voyage, ils étaient de plus blessés et souvent leurs ébats ne duraient pas jamais un round ou deux donc il valait mieux se garder d'un quelconque contact physique et se préserver…Tout ça la faute à la queue de Hyoga qui devenait tout de suite très frileuse dès qu'il s'agissait de sortir du canal bouillant de Shun.

Seiya dormait déjà, et Shiryu montait la garde un peu plus loin. Les deux comparses que Hyoga considérait comme des frères avaient pris l'habitude de devenir aussi invisibles que l'air lorsque Hyoga se trouvait en petite proximité avec Shun, c'était plus par respect que par obligation, mais le blond leur en était très reconnaissant.

Remontant leur couverture sur eux, Hyoga laissa Shun se servir du bras du mercenaire comme d'un oreiller pour son crâne et s'y reposa en soupirant de bonheur.

« J'espère que maintenant, tu m'emmèneras chasser avec toi » souffla Shun en souriant.

Hyoga passa une main distraite dans ses longs cheveux verdoyants puis renifla joyeusement.

* * *

Voilà, un autre petit épisode de bouclé. Je vais essayer de vite faire venir la suite, j'ai plein d'idées ! ;)

Pour ceux qui se demandent comment ça se fait que Shun se bats si bien, well, c'est un chevalier tout de même, il y a peu d'honneur à lui rendre ! ^^ c'est dans ses gênes héhéhé et puis il s'est bien entraîné.

Bye ~^3^


	8. Grandir et Attaquer

Hi ! Voilà (déjà?) la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira !

Mon dieu j'ai tellement mal à la nuque à force d'avoir écris (seuls ceux qui écrivent comprendrons sur un pc ^^ )

Réponses aux reviews

 **LicyLionyx** Oui j'avoue Hyoga mériterait quelques baffes parfois, surtout ouai, quand il fait son chevalier surprotecteur envers notre brave petit Shun... et le minotaure n'a non plus pas encore dit son dernier mot ! ;p

Bonne lecture les gars

* * *

« J'aime bien quand tu tires tes cheveux en arrière comme ça » commenta doucement Hyoga dans le dos de Shun.

Ce dernier se retourna d'un air curieux pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu parles de quand je fais cette queue de cheval en désordre ? c'est pour que je puisse continuer à voir ce qu'il se passe tout autour de moi sans que mes cheveux me tombent sur les yeux, c'est tout.

\- Peut-être, mais ça te va très bien. Et c'est très utile à mon sens.

\- Pour faire quoi ? » soupira Shun en se tournant de nouveau vers l'horizon.

« Ça »

Aussitôt plongea son nez dans le cou de Shun et se mit à mordiller la peau pâle qui protégeait les tendons de la gorge fine du prince. Shun poussa un petit cri surpris et rauque et tenta de repousser Hyoga cependant ils étaient tous les deux juchés sur le même cheval, partageant la même selle bordée de sacs de vivres donc il était difficile de créer de la distance entre eux. Cette idée au combien romantique de chevaucher la même monture bien virait vite à la mauvaise blague lorsque Hyoga devenait aussi agressif et libidineux.

Shun dû appuyer ses deux mains sur la bouche du blond pour que ce dernier accepte de s'arrêter et de reculer un peu.

« C'est toi qui tiens les rênes du cheval, il faut que tu te concentre sur la route sinon on va finir dans le décor !

\- Ce ne sont pas nous les chevaux de tête » répondit Hyoga en haussant rapidement les épaules. « Le nôtre va suivre ses copains sans même se poser de questions. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Shun savait que Hyoga ne voulait pas présentement aller plus loin que quelques baisers et caresses, cependant c'était quand même relativement gênant de le faire à quelques mètres à peine des autres.

Ils venaient de quitter le désert pour aboutir à de domaines couverts de plaines herbeuses où quelques villages étaient dissimulés entre des myriades de collines forestières. Un vent d'une incroyable qualité soufflait entre chaque arbre, à la fois chaud et parfumé.

« La cité d'Enhéris n'est plus qu'à une journée à peine de marche » leur indiqua Shiryu « Il faudra faire maintenant un arrêt pour déjeuner et reposer les chevaux afin de pouvoir ensuite tracer directement jusqu'à la ville sans avoir à faire de pause. »

Les autres acquiescèrent puis ils vinrent tous s'installer en haut d'une bute qui surplombait la route, sous l'ombrage de quelques arbres aux branches couvertes d'épines cuivrées.

Alors qu'ils se partageaient leurs derniers morceaux de dattes ils perçurent cependant le bruit lointain d'un fracas creux et puissant.

Des cavaliers.

Hyoga eut un mauvais pressentiment en entendant ce son mené à une intensité telle qu'il devait y avoir toute une petite armée derrière ce roulement saccadé de galop. Les autres semblaient l'avoir tout aussi bien compris car bientôt tout le monde retourna auprès de leur propre monture alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient le pied à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Shun alors qu'il suivait le mouvement.

« Rien, monte à cheval et suis-moi. » lui commanda le blond.

Shun continua de le toiser curieusement cependant il n'opposa pas de résistance lorsque le groupe se dépêcha de partir au galop sur un nouveau chemin, qui passait au travers d'une campagne boisée et sauvage mais qui semblait aller tout de même dans la direction d'Enhéris. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse et les feuilles leur giflaient parfois les joues mais au moins le bruit du galop étranger derrière eux disparut rapidement. Cela leur permis de ralentir la cadence et ils s'autorisèrent même à parler.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda vivement Shun « Pourquoi est-ce que vous craignez autant de rencontrer une armée anodine qui patrouille ?

\- L'expérience nous a seulement appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans les environs lorsque des armées passent. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les mercenaires et c'est plutôt réciproque, je dois dire. Nos intérêts et nos règles de droitures…divergent souvent. » répondit Hyoga en souria timidement à Shun.

« Et comme il est possible que nos têtes soient mises à prix dans certaines grandes villes du pays il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on croise des soldats provenant de ces endroits qui serait capable de nous identifier ! » continua Seiya sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- Sérieusement ? » s'exclama Shun d'un air sidéré « Vous êtes recherchés ?! »

« Pas pour grand-chose ! » tenta d'expliquer Hyoga en se grattant l'arrière de la tête « C'est souvent parce qu'on fait pas mal de tapage quand on remplit une mission que ça finit ainsi. Et c'est aussi parce qu'il arrive assez fréquemment que l'on ne pense pas beaucoup aux dégâts et aux conséquences de certains combats que les gardes armées ne nous aiment pas beaucoup.

\- Et puis Seiya a tendance à hurler comme une fillette quand il est blessé, ça fait très peur aux gens, ça. » ria Shiryu

« Hé ! » Piailla l'intéressé en se retournant.

« Si jamais on se fait attraper on ne va pas se faire pendre non plus » continua Hyoga « Nos larcins ne sont jamais bien graves, mais ça énerve souvent assez de monde pour que les autorités locales en soient amenées à poser des avis de recherche sur nos tête, afin qu'on passe enfin proprement devant un juge pour payer ou réparer nos dommages. Ça n'arrive pas souvent que ça qu'ils nous chopent ! » ajouta Hyoga en faisant un clin d'œil.

« La plupart du temps on est juste bannis à vie d'un endroit. » majora Shiryu en haussant les épaules.

« Sérieux… » souffla Shun en faisant un sourire abasourdi.

« Mais ce n'est pas partout dans le pays » continua Hyoga en cédant un peu à la panique « Actuellement, nous sommes seulement bannis de quelques comtés, villages et villes. Et certaines zones maritimes. Et des temples religieux.

« Et des cimetières. » dit Shiryu.

« Et des écoles. » dit Seiya.

« Et d…

\- C'est bon on a compris l'idée, merci ! » s'énerva Hyoga en se tournant vers les deux autres mercenaires.

Le blond regarda de nouveau Shun d'un air gêné.

« Désolé de te dire tout ça comme ça…

\- Ne le sois pas » le coupa Shun en secouant gentiment la tête « Je m'en doutais un peu que des mercenaires comme vous aient des ennemis et soient recherchés, pour tout dire, ça fait partie du job je suppose ce genre de problèmes. Et puis de toute façon, du moment que ce n'est pas pour meurtre ou pour une chose horrible du genre qu'on vous recherche je suppose que je peux accepter ça. Je sais que vous faites toujours de votre mieux pour ne pas impliquer des innocents dans vos affaires, vous restez des gens bien dans le fonds, alors c'est bon, arrête de t'en faire. »

Shun se penchant sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Hyoga qui se détendit alors significativement. Le mercenaire craignait à vrai dire encore beaucoup que toutes ces découvertes comme quoi Hyoga et ses amis n'étaient pas toujours de véritables héros sans traces ni ombres durant leurs missions ne possèdent le potentiel pour décevoir ou apeurer Shun, mais encore une fois Andromède leur prouvait qu'il était plus fort que ça.

Seiya, qui semblait quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu de bisou lui aussi s'empressa subitement de rajouter d'une voix forte

« Peut-être que maintenant on est également recherché pour l'enlèvement du prince Andromède d'Argos, qui sait ? »

« Ce serait bien la seule chose que je ne regretterais pas d'avoir faite, et le seul crime que je me réjouirai toujours de commettre. » murmura alors Hyoga sans décrocher son regard bleu acier de Shun qui rougissait.

« Hyoga… »

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent alors, sans prendre le soin de paraître pudiques ou sérieux, devenant gémissants tout en s'enveloppant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Malgré la distance imposée par leurs deux montures de différentes tailles qu'ils chevauchaient respectivement ils parvinrent tous deux à étreindre sans grand soucis.

« Raté » souffla discrètement Shiryu à Seiya en se retenant de ricaner.

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard avec morne et soupira.

 **WwwW**

Sauf que les cavaliers n'avaient pas été semés.

Le calme feutré de la forêt avait duré un certain temps avant que subitement le bruit de galop ne recommence à battre furieusement derrière les voyageurs. Plus diffus cette fois, à cause de la terre meuble de la forêt qui amortissait beaucoup les sons provenait au sol, mais bien là, insistant et rapide.

L'inquiétude gagna rapidement le groupe lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent.

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'une troupe armée aussi nombreuse se déplace sur un tel chemin si sauvage et étroit » souffla Shiryu en scrutant les environs finement boisé derrière eux.

« Ils vont bientôt nous rattraper si ça continue. Il faut reprendre le galop. » ajouta Seiya sur le même ton agité.

« A ce rythme les chevaux ne tiendront pas » protesta alors Shiryu, « Nous n'atteindrons pas Enhéris ce soir si on les pousse autant.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire ? » cracha Seiya.

« Calmez-vous, les gars » coupa Hyoga en levant une main « Se battre entre nous est la dernière chose qu'il convient de faire en ce moment. Nous devons réfléchir ensemble à un plan pour leur échapper si ce sont bien nous qu'ils traquent.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas après nous et ne font que passer. » dit Shiryu.

« Je ne veux pas le vérifier. » répondit Hyoga en se tournant à son tour en direction du chemin s'étalant derrière eux.

Le blond resta un instant silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, puis il regarda Shun et proposa sa solution.

« Il faut essayer de la semer de nouveau. La forêt est grande, il sera sûrement facile de les perdre. »

Les autres réfléchirent un instant avant d'hocher la tête et d'accepter sa proposition. Aussitôt, ils talonnèrent tous leurs propres montures pour lancer les animaux à une allure soutenue au travers de la petite forêt pentue.

Hyoga ne cessait de poser son regard sur l'horizon confus entre les arbres de devant et ceux de derrière, et sur Shun qui galopait à ses côtés le buste légèrement penché en avant sous l'effet de la vitesse de course de son cheval. Le prince à chaque fois soutenait fermement le regard de Hyoga de ses beaux yeux émeraude et lui souriait doucement comme pour le rassurer sur le déroulement des prochains évènements et sur sa foi en lui. C'était fou comme ce seul contact avec Shun rassurait et donnait de la force à Hyoga.

Bientôt les bruits des autres chevaux se rapprochèrent significativement et l'angoisse monta d'un nouveau cran. La forêt ne semblait pas avoir de fin et proposait toujours le même genre de paysage sans issues, ce qui inquiétait les voyageurs. Puis quelque chose bourdonna près de l'oreille de Hyoga et celui-ci sentit son échine se geler.

« Ils nous tirent des flèches dessus ! » hurla-t-il aux autres en cravachant son cheval pour le faire accélérer.

Shiryu et Seiya ouvraient la marche, Shun et lui-même étaient en fin de procession et pouvaient de mieux en mieux entendre les souffles rauques des montures adverses.

« Hyoga, je peux les voir ! » dit alors Shun d'une voix paniquée.

 _Merde, merde !_

« Plus vite, ils nous rattrapent ! » commanda Hyoga avec presque du désespoir.

« Je vois une sortie sur le côté, suivez-moi ! » leur dit alors Shiryu.

Ce dernier s'enfonça subitement sur la droite, pénétrant dans une zone qui semblait tout aussi laborieuse et feuillue que les autres, pour autant le restant du groupe ne posa pas de questions et suivit le brun dans son élan.

Les feuilles et les branches leur barrèrent la route mais leur vitesse permit de les passer sans refus de la part des chevaux. Hyoga grinça des dents le temps que la traversée au milieu des arbres se fasse et baissa la tête afin de ne pas se cogner contre quelque chose.

Soudainement la présence cinglante des feuillages sur sa peau disparue pour laisser place au silence et au vent. Se redressant complètement sur sa selle Hyoga aperçut alors tout autour de lui une petite plaine d'herbe rase qui promontait un restant de paysage campagnard où la route principale vers Enhéris s'écoulait. La voie étant enfin immense et dégagée, les mercenaires purent enfin lancer leurs chevaux au triple galop sans se soucier des alentours. Au loin un campement assez développé composé de nombreuses toiles brunes se trouvait et cela sonna le salut dans la tête de Hyoga.

« Il n'y a pas de sigles sur les tentes, ce doivent être des nomades ! » Cria-t-il par-dessus le fracas de sabot qui roulait sous eux « Si on parvient à l'atteindre on pourrait se cacher parmi eux ! »

Les autres ne se firent pas prier en réponse et continuèrent de talonner leurs montures afin d'atteindre le font de la plaine où le campement se trouvait. Des hennissements derrière eux retentirent alors hardiment, et Hyoga n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que leurs poursuivants venaient de retrouver leur trace et de quitter eux aussi la forêt et son sentier.

« Bordel, ils sont combien ?! » cria Seiya en se dressant sur ses étriers pour mieux les voir.

Une colonnade de dizaines d'hommes en armures étincelantes galopaient derrière eux s'éparpillant sur presque tout l'horizon de la plaine, sans pousser le moindre cri. Seuls leurs chevaux écumaient de rage, de fureur et de bruits. Avec leurs étendards et leurs allures de chevaliers ils avaient tout l'air d'une véritable armée, qu'elle soit royale ou privée ces gens ressemblaient à des hommes robustes et dangereux, surtout vu les impressionnants tiges de fer qui étaient accrochées sur leur selles brodées.

« Putain c'est qui ces mecs… » souffla de nouveau Seiya.

Ils étaient rapides malgré leurs panoplies de fer. Bien trop vite ils rattrapèrent le groupe pour ne les distancer que de quelques centaines de mètres seulement. Leurs chevaux étaient en forme et puissants, très bien entrainés à ce genre d'exercice malheureusement.

Alors que le campement des nomades était tout proche, il se passa ce que l'on ne voit que sur les champs de guerre. Les cavaliers mystérieux se mirent leur jeter leurs lances dessus. Ce n'était plus avec des petites flèches emplumées qu'ils visaient à présent, mais bien avec des bâtons aux pointes de fer aussi épais que des mâts de bateaux.

Cela fit évidemment paniquer les chevaux des mercenaires de voir ainsi fuser près d'eux des lances aussi grosses qui faisaient exploser la terre en s'y enfonçant. Hyoga sentit la bile lui remonter à la bouche en assistant –et en était la proie- de quelque chose d'aussi violent. Même à la chasse on ne lançait pas ce genre de chose sur les animaux.

Hyoga prenait toujours soin de rester près de Shun et de galoper à ses côtés. Seiya et Shiryu étaient devant eux de quelques mètres à peine et tentaient de les guider tous en dehors des champs de tir ennemis mais cette tactique ne dura pas longtemps. Subitement alors que le camp des nomades n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, des dizaines de lances vinrent s'enfoncer dans les flancs et les jambes de leurs chevaux en même temps avec une précision incroyable. Les cavaliers en armures venaient de les encercler et de les abattre en à peine quelques secondes après les avoir assez fatigués en les coursant comme des lapins. Les quatre chevaux des mercenaires s'écroulèrent au sol en hennissant, fou de douleur, et roulèrent sur le dos jusqu'à ne plus bouger du tout. Celui de Shiryu continua sa course un peu plus loin que les autres en bravant son sort tragique mais tomba tout de même avec grand bruit lui aussi, et la vision du mercenaire aux longs cheveux noirs étendu au sol immobile fut bien vite engloutie par l'apparition des cavaliers en armure qui encerclèrent Seiya, Hyoga et Shun avec une panoplie de nouvelles lances. Une bonne partie des cavaliers en armure étaient déjà descendus au sol pour mieux les approcher.

Hyoga avait furieusement mal à l'épaule mais ne pensait qu'elle soit déboîtée ou fêlée. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Shun qui avait lui aussi violemment roulé au sol durant sa chute de cheval et qui semblait peiner à se redresser, cependant il n'avait fait qu'un pas dans la direction de son amant que la lame d'une épée aussi pâle qu'un os se dressa devant ses yeux.

« Ne l'approche pas. »

Un des cavaliers se tenait au milieu du cercle formé par ses collègues et se trouvait maintenant entre Shun et lui, l'épée fièrement levée dans la direction du blond. Son heaume était relevé et laissait briller à la lumière son regard dur et ferme d'homme de main. Hyoga ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionné par cet homme plus haut et large que lui et dégaina rapidement sa propre épée qu'il n'avait heureusement pas perdue dans sa chute. Aussitôt les autres cavaliers ennemis se tendirent et sortirent les leurs dans un concert de crissements métalliques.

« Poussez-vous de mon chemin » menaça Hyoga en regardant l'homme en armure droit en face de lui dans les yeux.

« Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant si vous continuez à jouer ainsi. » rétorqua le type sans baisser son épée d'un pouce.

Shun, qui était un peu dans les vapes depuis sa chute, avait du mal à tout percevoir et comprendre cependant il parvint relativement vite à saisir le fait que tout ce qu'il se passait n'était pas de bonne augure du tout. Rassemblant ses forces il prit sur lui et réussit finalement à décoller son ventre du sol après quelques instants d'élancements, ses jambes tanguaient encore un peu sous son poids et sa tête aussi mais c'était tout à fait supportable.

Ce qu'il le fut bien moins en revanche, fut la soudaine et violente prise sur ses bras qui le tira en arrière avant même qu'il ne comprenne que ces hommes en armures en avaient après lui personnellement. La poigne froide sur ses épaules le força à rester immobile tandis que Hyoga lui lançait un regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui débordait de panique de le voir retenu par ces hommes aussi loin de lui.

Subitement Shun compris alors tout et surtout à qui il avait affaire. C'était pourtant évident depuis le début, car pour _cet homme_ les javelots étaient la marque de fabrique, le symbole, les objets fétiches presque les compagnons domestiques. Et puis il y avait aussi _son_ blason partout sur le plastron des hommes alentours et de leurs chevaux. Shun retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit exactement l'homme à qui il pensait apparaître dans son champ de vision sous une armure toujours plus étincelante et imposante.

« Vous voilà enfin » s'exclama Phinée en clapant dans ses mains. « Vous avez eu le don de nous faire courir, dis donc. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Shun qui le regardait comme s'il était un revenant venu tout droit des enfers les plus profonds le hanter. Pourtant le prince savait que ce type n'était rien de tout cela, il était juste le frère du roi Céphée, et avait seulement son petit talent pour se faire détester rien de plus, mais il s'apparentait bien parfois aux pires démons.

Cela faisait près de cinq ans que Shun n'avait pas vu cet homme et maintenant il se retrouvait aux prises avec lui, complètement vulnérable sous le joug de ses dizaines de gardes capables de le broyer lui et ses amis au moindre ordre.

Phinée tourna sa barbe légèrement argentée vers Shun et une lumière étrange survint dans son regard, il s'approcha du jeune prince et passa le plat de sa main sur la joue de Shun qui se tenait figé de stupeur devant lui.

« Et toi, tu es là aussi. » dit Phinée d'une voix basse, presque rauque. « Par les dieux, je te retrouve enfin, Andromède. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'étais inquiété qu'il te soit arrivé malheur.

\- Ne me touche pas. » coupa sèchement Shun en tentant de se reculer.

Phinée se stoppa aussitôt et retira sa main avec un air prêt à mordre. Il se lécha les lèvres puis se tourna vers Hyoga et Seiya qui tenaient toujours leurs épées et haletaient avec colère.

« Alors ce sont vous les ravisseurs d'Andromède, les mercenaires d'Auburos, dont tout le monde parle ? je vous voyaient plus grands, plus âgés, plus effrayants…et plus nombreux. Je suis déçu et j'en viens même à douter de la véracité de vos exploits.

\- Nous avons bien sauvés Shun du kraken » rétorqua aussitôt Hyoga en le toisant intensément.

« C'est vrai, je dois vous le concéder il paraît que vous l'avez protégé de Zeus alors que toute sa famille l'avait abandonnée à un mort atroce. Dans ce cas, je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous tuer tout de suite, histoire de vous remercier. »

L'homme avait vraiment la carrure d'un combattant. Mais aussi le regard d'un être lubrique et déterminé, son esprit avait l'air aussi affuté et dangereux qu'une dague neuve. C'était bien leur veine qu'il avait en plus une armée entière à ses ordres.

Phinée claqua des doigts et aussitôt les hommes qui retenaient Shun firent marche arrière en direction de leurs montures en emportant le prince avec eux.

« Hey, lâchez-moi ! » se débattit Shun en tentant de leur résister.

Hyoga tenta d'avancer encore une fois dans sa direction cependant il rencontra de nouveau la lame du garde au heaume relevé, ainsi que celle de plusieurs autres. Ils cernèrent encore plus étroitement Seiya et lui-même, s'apprêtant à les frapper sans retentions si le besoin se faisait sentir.

« Emportez-les tous » commanda Phinée sans les regarder. « Nous nous occuperons de leurs sorts une fois rentré en lieu sûr et loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Phinée jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux envers le campement nomade dont les occupants se cachaient dans leurs tentes et lançaient parfois des regards inquiets dans la direction de la petite armée qui se tenait non loin d'eux, au milieu de la plaine.

Hyoga saisit l'ouverture de la dissipation temporaire de Phinée pour tenter d'accaparer l'avantage sur lui et les hommes qui les encerclaient. Avec l'énergie du désespoir il frappa son épée sur la tête casquée la plus proche et Seiya l'imita immédiatement. Cela fut efficace un temps, semant un brin de confusion et de violence crue entre les gardes cependant cela ne dura malheureusement pas. Bien trop vite les gars en armure les surpassèrent en nombre, envoyant Hyoga et Seiya valser au sol loin de leurs armes. Shun aussi avait même réussi lui aussi à abattre quelques hommes rien qu'avec des coups de pieds mais les adversaires étaient définitivement trop nombreux. Le prince cria le nom de Hyoga lorsque ce dernier reçu un coup au visage qui le vit tomber au sol.

La dernière chose que Hyoga vit fut les bottes de ferrailles des chevaliers qui faisaient trembler la terre sous leurs pas et qui venaient pour le piétiner.

 **WwwW**

Puis la première chose que Hyoga vit fut le visage de Seiya avec un bleu énorme sur la joue gauche. Oubliant sa fatigue, Hyoga se redressa sèchement et sentit quelque chose de douloureux pulser immédiatement dans le bas de sa nuque.

« Fais attention tu as reçu de vilains coups toi aussi » lui murmura Seiya en lui tapotant l'épaule. « J'ai presque cru que tu te réveillerai pas ! »

Hyoga commença à se masser doucement la nuque puis grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la douleur s'épaissir et non se dissiper sous ses doigts. Il se redressa complètement du sol humide et froid sur lequel il était étendu puis regarda rapidement les alentours.

« Où *kof* où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il à Seiya qui l'aidait à se remettre droit sur ses pieds.

« Dans un cachot penses-tu ! » soupira l'autre en se fichant les poings sur les hanches. « Ils nous ont traînés jusqu'au château de Phinée –qui est quelque chose d'immense je dois dire on dirait une ville ce machin- puis jetés ici. Ça doit bien faire quatre bonnes heures depuis qu'on croupit là, enfin d'après mes estimations.

\- Tu étais éveillé pendant tout le trajet ? » dit Hyoga en se tournant vers son ami.

« Oui, je ne suis pas resté dans les vapes bien longtemps contrairement à toi. Et j'aurai dû me laisser assommé quand j'y repense, parce que du coup, ils m'ont fait marcher derrière leur procession alors que toi on te ballotait sur un cheval. J'ai les pieds défoncés maintenant, regarde je saigne. Déjà qu'ils m'ont cognés le visage quand j'ai essayé de leur voler une dague ces connards…»

Alors que Seiya se perchait sur un pied pour exposer sa semelle décousue sous les yeux de Hyoga, le mercenaire blond examina de loin la porte de leur cachot qui était renforcée de barres plomb sans poignées ni traces de clous.

« Et les autres…» demanda-t-il d'un air absent et inquiet « Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils ont emmenés Shun autre part, je ne l'ai même pas vu dans la troupe de cavaliers qui nous a entraînés ici. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu de lui…et pour Shiryu non plus d'ailleurs. »

Hyoga soupira lourdement puis baissa sa tête vers le sol. Il avait encore mal au crâne de son coup sur la nuque et avait un peu de difficultés à réfléchir, et surtout son cœur souffrait d'être aussi loin de Shun et de savoir le jeune prince possiblement en danger.

« Il faut sortir d'ici » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Seiya.

« Notre porte est bien gardée, j'entends leurs pas résonner lorsqu'ils effectuent les tours de garde. » rétorqua froidement Seiya « Ce sera difficile de passer par là, et la seule fenêtre qu'il y a dans la cellule ne laisserait pas passer un chat tant elle a de barreaux.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Tu n'as plus rien dans tes poches ?

\- Non. Ecoute, j'ai déjà essayé de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, de faire un tour pour repérer des failles tandis que tu dormais, mais il n'y a rien.

\- Et alors quoi, on va laisser ces salopards faire ce qu'ils veulent de nous ? tu veux simplement baisser les bras après tout ce que l'on a vécu ?! » s'énerva Hyoga

Seiya le foudroya du regard comme s'il venait de l'insulter et serra les poings en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Arrête de te la jouer cinq minutes, Hyoga. » déclara-t-il sèchement. « Arrête de faire le joyeux héros sans vices et fêlures, là. C'est du sérieux maintenant. Je suis très sérieux quand je dis qu'il n'y a pas de portes de sortie dans cette cellule. On va peut-être se faire exécuter par ces types, tu comprends ? on ne joue plus alors il faut rester un tant soit peu concentré sur la réalité dans l'instant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? je suis toujours sérieux à propos de…

\- Mais je te parle de la façon dont tu agis depuis que l'on a récupéré Shun ! » explosa Seiya « Tu te pavanes en permanence comme si tu étais un homme bien qui pouvait tout résoudre à lui seul, alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu mens ! parce qu'en réalité tu n'es qu'un sale connard prétentieux qui aime que tout tourne autour de lui et qu'on le couvre d'or, et qui n'est même pas capable d'effectuer un mission sans tabasser un innocent ! tu sais, je te connais moi, je sais ce que tu as fait des choses horribles par le passé et que tu te donnes des airs de héros invincible parce que tu veux que Shun y croie et ne voit pas ta part d'ombre. Mais ce sont des conneries tout ça. Des mensonges inutiles et dangereux !

\- Tu les as faites toi aussi, ces choses horribles. » rétorqua Hyoga en croisant les bras « Tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ? c'est quoi ton problème à la fin, bon sang ? à me juger comme tu le fais, à me descendre comme ça. On n'est pas censés être amis ? travailler en équipe ?

\- Je veux le mieux pour Shun, c'est simplement ça que je veux. »

Ils se tournaient autour l'un de l'autre comme des bêtes sauvages, se dardant de regards haineux et noirs qui faisaient vrombir l'atmosphère.

« Conneries. » cracha Hyoga « Tu ne penses pas à lui, tu le veux simplement pour toi tout seul et tu ne penses pas du tout à ce qu'il veut et à son bien. Tu te crois mieux que moi ? tu n'es que jalousie et rancune. »

Seiya tenta de le frapper mais Hyoga esquiva. Avant que le brun ne se soit redressé entièrement Hyoga lui ficha un léger coup de pieds sur le genou pour le déstabiliser encore un peu et ainsi avoir l'avantage sur son coéquipier pendant un temps supplémentaire.

« J'aime Shun » reprit Hyoga d'une voix cinglante. « Je veux le meilleur pour lui, et si ça doit signifier que je doive faire une croix sur mon passé et ne plus jamais recommencer mes anciennes erreurs et occupations de mercenaire, de devenir quelqu'un de différent, de meilleur, juste pour lui, alors je le ferai sans regrets. Et tant pis si ça ne te plaît pas, putain, je m'en contrefiche de ce que tu penses de moi. Je veux juste que Shun soit heureux. Oh, et sache une chose. D'une je ne laisserai jamais Shun finir dans les bras d'un type dans ton genre parce qu'il est maintenant à _moi_ , et je suis prêt à me battre jusqu'à la mort pour le garder, fais-toi une raison. Et de deux, apprends mon ami que j'ai déjà parlé à Shun de ce que j'ai fait par le passé. De toutes ces erreurs, ces folies et ces ombres. Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas honte ni peur de mon passé, de mes erreurs, j'ose en parler et y réfléchir. Ces choses font ce que je suis aujourd'hui et ce que je ne serai pas demain alors cela fait longtemps que je les aie acceptées. Et Shun lui aussi les a acceptées ! Il a compris, digéré, admis toute cette noirceur que mon métier de mercenaire fait peser sur mes épaules, et il m'aime quand même de toutes ses forces malgré cela. Ce petit gars a bien plus de couilles que toi et moi réunis, et me change en quelqu'un de meilleur chaque jour, ce ne sont pas des mensonges les attitudes que j'adopte et qui te déplaisent tant parce qu'elles sont gorgées d'un courage que tu n'atteindras jamais, _je change réellement_. Ça s'appelle grandir, tu devrais essayer.

Seiya grogna quelque chose, s'essuya la bouche d'un trait de doigt puis se redressa en soupirant. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la petite geôle où les deux mercenaires soupiraient lourdement sans rien ajouter. Cela resta ainsi pendant de longs instants avant qu'ils ne se regardent de nouveau.

Subitement un son répété sonna sur la porte de fer cloisonnant l'unique sortie de la pièce.

« C'est bientôt fini les scènes de ménage ? y'en a qui dorment ! » tonna une voix goguenarde derrière le plomb oxydé.

S'ensuivit une série de rire gras puis le silence lourd et pesant de la prison repris le pas sur le reste.

« Bon, au moins tu as craché ton venin maintenant, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Hyoga en se massant l'arête du nez.

Seiya ne répondit pas mais n'eut plus l'air passablement énervé par la présence de Hyoga près de lui, il alla s'assoir silencieusement contre l'un des murs du cachot et entreprit de se masser le pied gauche, la tête résolument baissée.

Hyoga lui, préféra rester debout et faire l'inventaire de leurs possibilités d'échappatoire tant qu'il en avait encore le temps et l'énergie. Il était hors de question qu'il reste une heure de plus dans ce caveau obscur et poreux.

* * *

Oh Phinée rentre dans la danse et Hyoga fait des beaux discours; que d'aventures épiques (et hippique..).

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans les commentaires, à bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Fissurer les Prisons

B'jour ! Voici la suite de la fic' ! Enfin, bon dieu ! Même si c'est une heure tardive, au moins c'est posté, c'est fait, et les lecteurs nocturnes seront contents ! (J'ai tendance à vivre la nuit moi aussi, parfois)

Réponses aux Reviews (= R.R.)

 **Echocylia** Bonjour Ma Chewie ! -.^ Merci de ton com', il n'y a pas de problèmes à exprimer tes besoins, tes impressions et tes envies pour cette fic', je ferais tjrs de mon mieux afin de satisfaire ceux qui prennent la peine et de lire et de commenter ! C'est vrai que le Lemon c'est la vie... Je suis contente en tout cas que cette histoire te plaise, ne t'inquiètes pas le dénouement autour de Phinée (Et Ikki aussi *3*) ne saurait tarder ! A bientôt !

 **Guest** Je vais essayer de reprendre régulièrement la publication, promis ;) merci de ta review !

 **Shun andromde** Joli pseudo ! ;) Merci de me lire, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :3

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Shun ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé après que son oncle soit apparu dans son champ de vision. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait eu un tel chaos ambiant tout autour de lui lors de la mêlée au sol auprès des attaquants casqués que cela lui avait vite donné très mal au crâne et que tout s'était alors embrouillé dans sa tête, les visages des soldats comme ceux de ses amis, alors plissés de douleur et d'inquiétude, se mélangeant affreusement.

Phinée l'avait au final traîné sur le devant de son propre cheval qui avait pris la tête de la procession armée. L'homme, qui devait avoir au moins le double de l'âge de Shun, avait passé toute la durée du trajet jusqu'à son domaine, à lui caresser les cheveux et le derrière de la nuque sans jamais prendre le temps de s'inquiéter véritablement de l'état mental du jeune prince, qui était alors toujours à moitié figé de peur et de consternation. Shun n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, il lui fallait en fait un peu temps pour parfaitement tout comprendre, surtout le fait qu'on l'avait séparé de Hyoga et qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Lorsque finalement, Shun se mit à essayer de dérober de la main de Phinée, l'oncle n'avait eu qu'à resserrer sa poigne dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour le forcer à rester immobile, sans jamais n'avoir rien à lui ordonner verbalement. Il lui avait cependant constamment murmuré des choses atroces sur son sort prochain et celui surtout, de ses '' ravisseurs'', mais ce genre de violences orales, n'étaient rien de vraiment nouveau.

Merde, Shun ne voyait plus Hyoga ni les autres depuis trop longtemps. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'ils n'aient pas déjà été tués ou torturés à cause de lui. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Shun savait très bien que son oncle était un personnage fêlé, au demeurant sadique, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier. Cet homme agissait souvent le coup d'impulsion violente de cruauté et d'inhumanité.

Le jeune prince se souvenait très bien de la première fois où il s'était aperçu que son cher tonton Phinée déraillait complètement. Il avait alors quatorze ans, et sa beauté simple de petit enfant mignon commençait peu à peu devenir véritablement un superbe éclat définitif d'adulte, et de ce fait, il recevait de plus en plus de messages d'affection de la part de Phinée sans jamais trop savoir quoi en penser. Il était de nature très douce, voire naïve à cette époque et la plupart du temps c'était Ikki qui terminait par aller chasser les prétendants à coups d'épée à sa place car le grand frère véloce ne supportait absolument pas que l'on tourne autour de Shun. Ikki nourrissait donc logiquement un véritable dégoût envers Phinée qui était parmi les premières lignes des adorateurs de Shun. Très vite sa simple adoration amicale et familière s'était mutée en quelque chose de nouveau et de dangereux et la famille entière avait été secouée de découvrir que Phinée voulait prendre Shun en épousailles dès que celui-ci aurait seize ans. Au départ, les proches avaient été un peu interdits puis, comme l'oncle avait su graisser les bonnes bottes, verser les sommes adéquates et rappeler assez fort qu'il n'était que le demi-frère du roi, donc pas un vrai oncle envers Shun, mais tout de même quelqu'un important et de respecté, on avait fini par digérer l'idée. Aucune véritable cérémonie de mariage n'avait jamais été prévue, c'était seulement pour faire plaisir à ce taré de Phinée que l'on avait accepté cela, lui était bien le seul à y croire dur comme fer. Ainsi, cela permettait également de faire barrière aux incessantes demandes en mariage à Shun de la part tous les autres prétendants. Cela semblait donc être une bonne idée, basiquement. Sauf que la folie a toujours pris le pas sur le reste, même avec des bases saines et scrupuleuses.

Cela aurait pu rester inoffensif cependant Phinée était riche, imprévisible, entreprenant, et possédait une armée puissante, ce qui menait à la situation actuelle.

Phinée était un fou sans une once d'inquiétudes pour ce qui ne le concernait pas personnellement. On n'avait jamais su pas si c'était la guerre ou la mauvaise qualité de son esprit lui-même qui l'avait rendu aussi singulier en tout cas il n'y avait pas de remède possible à part le caresser dans le sens du poil et lui obéir.

Repensant à tout cela alors qu'il était définitivement coincé avec lui, Shun se disait qu'il n'y aurait pas trente-six moyens de faire, au moins, libérer ses amis. Le jeune homme était déterminé de toute manière à tout sacrifier, que ce soit son corps ou le reste de sa vie, si cela permettait à Hyoga de vivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château après un bon moment de voyage à cheval dans des terres aux vallées escarpées et verdoyantes, Shun avait été enfermé, isolé du reste des êtres vivants, seul avec ses inquiétudes résonnant dans son crâne fatigué. Il se trouvait certes dans une antichambre assez somptueuse, aux tissus et tapis raffinés, mais qui n'avait aucune grandes décorations assez subtiles afin de servir d'arme. La pièce se trouvait troisième étage du château de Phinée, ainsi Shun avait au moins ainsi droit à une superbe vue de collines herbeuses peuplant la région par sa petite fenêtre, ainsi que de l'immense cour intérieure où des dizaines de cavaliers circulaient sans cesse. On pouvait également distinguer dans les environs quelques séries de maisonnées qui fumaient silencieusement, qui étaient réunies dans les alentours du domaine, formant ainsi un petit village prostré, mais étant tout de même relativement éclatés sur d'assez larges distances, cela ressemblait à une espèce de premier bastion de défense, en somme. Les vitres de la chambre étaient laissées parfaitement closes bien que très propres. Autant que la porte, la cheminée et même l'armoire prévue normalement pour ranger les vêtements, tout était clos et verrouillé à double tour. Sans espoirs.

Shun était en train de prévoir de briser le seul miroir de la pièce à coup de pieds afin d'en obtenir quelques morceaux tranchants, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Phinée entra à pas vifs.

L'homme aux cheveux courts et argentés avait pris au moins la peine de se changer et de se laver. Il ne portait maintenant plus son armure de guerre chatoyante qui le rendait deux fois plus épais que la normale, seulement une tenue de cuir de première qualité qui exprimait silencieusement toute sa richesse. Shun n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris d'où la fortune de son oncle venait. A croire que la folie faisait suer de l'or ou quelque chose du genre.

Encore une fois en apercevant le jeune prince, Phinée eut un air passablement émerveillé. Il souria au prince béatiquement, comme si ce dernier n'était pas du tout retenu ici contre son gré.

« Oh, il est là ! ma petite splendeur personnelle. Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en écartant les bras dans un signe prononcé d'embrassade.

Shun resta stoïque et froid face à lui, son visage aussi fermé que l'était les fenêtres de sa chambre.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. » répondit-il en serrant les poings. « A Toute la famille à Argos on t'a toujours interdit d'agir à mon encontre sans l'aval de tes conseillers, de notre famille et le mien. Tu es devenu amnésique ou quoi ?

\- Ah, u parles de tes parents, de ton frère, et toute cette tripotée d'imbéciles qui t'ont livrés en pâture au kraken parce qu'ils avaient trop peur d'assumer seuls leurs erreurs ? » rétorqua Phinée d'un ton presque moqueur.

Shun baissa les yeux et soupira brièvement. Il n'avait pas besoin de Phinée pour en vouloir à constamment toute sa famille, sauf à Ikki, bien sûr pour ce qui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt. Savoir qu'il partageait le même sang que ces lâches au derrière bordé d'or lui donnait la nausée. La distance qu'il y avait maintenant entre lui et eux lui permettait d'avoir au moins chaque jour l'esprit un peu plus éclairé sur ce que ses parents méritaient comme sort pas de la rancune ni de la colère, surtout de l'oubli froid et rapide. L'air frais des grands espaces, celui partagé avec Hyoga en dehors de ce panier de crabe était un des meilleurs ingrédients pour faire fleurir le cœur et l'esprit de Shun. Au moins, cette tragédie aura permis aux deux hommes de ce rencontrer.

Le silence du prince sembla servir à Phinée, qui prit cela pour une réponse positive à ses remarques. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas de Shun et glissa une main le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme.

« De toute la famille entière, tes parents, leurs parents à eux, et tous leurs cohortes de cousins, je dois te dire que je me suis toujours senti assez différent d'eux, meilleur en fait. Si on leur enlève leurs titres et leurs bijoux, il reste quoi ? des abrutis sans saveur ni profondeur, à peine assez utile pour planter des palissades. »

Shun ne répondit rien à cela car, en somme, il était assez d'accord. Ses parents étaient des gens parfois sympathiques mais qui avaient fait mauvais usage du pouvoir et de la fortune. Peut-être que certains parvenaient parfois très bien à devenir riches et bons, mais sa famille à lui, avait superbement échoué. Le jeune prince, qui avait son propre avis sur le sujet mais qui ne tenait pas à le partager avec son oncle, était pour le coup plus préoccupé par la main de Phinée qui détaillait langoureusement son visage que par le reste, alors que le chef de guerre continuait sans cesse sa litanie avec le souffle d'un conteur.

« Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de cela, de la distance qu'il y avait entre mon esprit lucide de tacticien tourné vers la réalité et les leurs, toujours plongés dans le vin et la médiocrité, je fus heureux de ma découverte et les quittèrent aussitôt. Et j'ai bien fait. Le présent me le prouve, tu te rends compte que des gens souffrent actuellement à cause d'eux, que ce soit toi, ou leurs sujets affamés, mais qu'ils continuent quand même de festoyer comme si de rien n'était ? Ils ont toujours aimés provoqués les dieux et agir comme s'il n'y aurait jamais de conséquences, les pauvres. Les voilà punis au moins, ils doivent penser que tu es mort pour leur faute et pleurer sans cesse la perte du meilleur d'entre eux. Et tu es sorti de ce troupeau imbécile à temps. Qui sait réellement la quantité de choses qu'ils avaient déjà prévus que tu fasses pour eux et le bien de leur fortune avant même que tu sois marié ? »

Phinée regarda dans les yeux de Shun d'un air presque accusateur, puis se dirigea franchement en direction de la fenêtre.

« Tu sais, je pense que les hommes en général sont des arriérés. Ils pensent qu'ils doivent aux dieux un culte total, qu'ils leur sont dépendants, mais ils n'en n'ont en fait pas besoin. Ils peuvent agir et réaliser de leur propre chef le moindre de leur souhait s'ils le veulent vraiment. Ils sont juste trop paresseux et pas assez ambitieux. Pourtant c'est possible. Regarde-moi, par exemple, je voulais que tu sois mien, eh bien, j'ai fait en sorte que cela se passe ainsi. Et tu es bien ici en ce moment, avec moi, non ? »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Shun et le toisa en attendant une réponse, une confirmation de sa part. Mais Shun continua de le regarder par-dessus son épaule en gardant la même expression glacée et inexpressive.

« Et je suis sensé t'applaudir ? » clama-t-il finalement après une minute d'un silence lourd « Tu es passé par-dessus les conseils de tes propres conseillers pour me faire venir ici, c'est dangereux d'agir aussi seul. Tu pourrais entraîner la perte de centaines de gens innocents, qui t'obéissent parce qu'ils te sont redevables ou parce que tu leur verse un salaire en compensation. En cela, tu ressembles beaucoup à ceux d'Argos. Où se trouve Norbart, ton bras droit le plus ancien, d'ailleurs ? lui sera surement de mon avis. »

Cet homme était un vieillard assez avisé pour savoir quand Phinée dépassait les bornes et comment le calmer en douceur. Si Shun avait l'occasion de discuter avec lui, alors peut-être qu'il trouverait un moyen de partir d'ici et de retrouver les autres.

Phinée resta silencieux un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux le voir ? très bien, viens avec moi, il est dans la cour, en bas. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme attrapa le bras gauche de Shun et le tira rudement avec lui en dehors de la chambre. Dans le couloir plusieurs soldats patientaient sans rien dire. Ils remuèrent à peine le moindre cil en voyant Phinée et Shun passer. Le couple au pas pressé descendit les escaliers taillés dans une pierre claire et froide, puis sortit au milieu de la cour du château la plus large en passant par la porte d'entrée principale. Là, au milieu de la place boueuse, plusieurs stalles ouvertes recueillaient des chevaux encore harnachés, quelques paysans entreposaient des calèches remplies à craquer de vivres, de bois ou de foin et sur un dernier muret de pierres, une immense croix en bois pesait. Un corps noirci par des flammes y dépérissait doucement.

Shun eut un sursaut de terreur lorsqu'il remarqua que le cadavre qui pourrissait les jambes et les bras aussi écartés sur ces planches était Norbart. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait une jambe de bois en fer forgé aussi finement travaillée. En le reconnaissant, Shun freina immédiatement des deux pieds et tenta de se reculer, mais Phinée le maintiens alors fermement pressé tout contre lui. Il continua à le faire avancer, passant une main autour de ses hanches fines et une autre sur sa gorge pour le forcer à se serrer le plus possible contre lui.

« Doucement, doucement » murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres contre les joues de Shun. « Tu voulais le voir, non ? C'est le dernier homme à m'avoir ouvertement combattu sur une de mes décisions. Depuis bizarrement, plus personne ne trouve à redire sur mes ordres.

\- Pourquoi… » souffla Shun en tenant de détourner le regard. « C'est horrible ce que tu as fait, Phinée ! »

« Je n'ai fait que lui dépecer la peau des tibias et ai brûlé son cadavre afin que ça n'empeste pas trop. » se défendit l'oncle d'un ton léger. « Les autres conseillers que tu as toujours connus dans mon cercle privé se sont ou bien enfuis, ou sont devenus des cibles vivantes pour mes archers. Plus personne ne peut m'empêcher de réaliser mon destin maintenant. Pas besoin de dieux et de prières avec moi. Je suis mon propre dieu. »

Norbart était un des hommes les plus gentils que Shun ai jamais connu. Le prince réalisa en cet instant que Phinée était devenu complétement fou et que rien ne pourrait le freiner maintenant. Certes, ce n'était pas une première qu'il manquait une case à ce gars, cependant il y avait toujours eux des barrières pour le maintenir et refroidir ses ardeurs. Des conseillers, des amis, ou même quelques parcelles de bons sens et de scrupules dans son propre esprit. Maintenant, malheureusement tout semblait avoir brûlé. Phinée était une bête sans collier qui pouvait parcourir le monde avec sa fortune et son armée en toute impunité.

« Tu me fais mal » siffla Shun afin que ce dernier lui laisse enfin un peu d'air.

Phinée le relâcha aussitôt en lui caressant les cheveux, et lui souria avec un grand amusement. Autour d'eux, certains gardes étaient postés, silencieux, attendant certainement n'importe quel ordre de leur chef, tandis que les autres vaquaient à leur activité avec un rythme soigné.

« J'ai besoin de ton avis, Shun, j'aimerai faire subir un sort légèrement identique à tes ravisseurs. Ils sont jeunes, ils devraient pouvoir être écorchés en entier sans que leur cœur ne lâche. Pour le moment ils sont encore dans mes cachots, mais j'aimerai les en sortir et qu'ils soient utiles…Les voir brûler sur la place du château serait surement du plus bel effet. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne peux...pas y réfléchir ici. Je veux les voir avant. » répondit doucement Shun avec une peine dissimulée.

L'homme semblait avoir l'esprit complètement cramé, retrouver Shun semblait avoir fait éclater ses dernières cellules d'humanité, bien remplacées par un désir veule et violent. Plaider la cause de ses amis ou bien la sienne semblait presque désuète à Shun maintenant.

« Impossible, je ne veux plus qu'ils puissent te souiller de leurs yeux perfides. Tu es sauf maintenant, laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. »

Phinée passa de nouveau une main autour de la taille de Shun et le traîna sur ses pas, dans une nouvelle pièce à l'intérieur du château, qui devait être une des chambres de ce chef de guerre fou. Ses bureaux reflétaient le dérangement de son esprit, tout était dans une pagaille sans nom, sur et sous les bureaux il y avait des coffres qui débordaient de feuilles et de morceaux de tissus colorés.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à prévoir, je ne veux plus perdre de temps maintenant que tu es là. » continua Phinée en allant farfouiller dans un des tiroirs de bureau « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…ah, mais oui, par ça ! »

Il se tourna d'un coup sec et fonça alors violemment sur Shun, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se reculer. Il enfonça sa main sur le devant du pantalon du jeune homme terrifié. Le prince poussa un cri d'effroi alors que la main gelée du chef de guerre glissait jusqu'à son aine comme un serpent prêt à le mordre. Shun recula et chuta en arrière en se prenant les pieds dans un coffre éventré sur le parquet. Il se cogna sévèrement l'arrière du crâne et le temps qu'il ne voit plus flou, il se retrouva avec son oncle au regard affamé dressé au-dessus de lui, les pieds encerclant ses hanches.

« Tu as la grâce et la sveltesse d'une femme, mais tu es pourtant aussi fort et captivant que n'importe quel combattant. » sourit Phinée dans sa barbe échevelée. « Si je ne croyais pas en l'existence des dieux, je craindrais que tu ne sois une créature félonne que l'on aurait envoyée pour me tester. (Il déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Shun et lui bloqua les poignets de sa dernière main libre en les lui fixant au-dessus de sa tête) Mais je pense que tu es plutôt simplement ce que l'humanité peut faire de meilleur. Je suis heureux d'avoir hérité d'un pareil cadeau. »

La main de Phinée enserra le membre de Shun. Le jeune homme tremblait plus de fureur que de peur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son oncle ose aller aussi loin, aussi vite.

« Une fois que je t'aurais clamé, tout ira mieux. » murmura-t-il en continuant de tenter d'embrasser Shun, le griffant avec sa barbe.

Shun gesticulait comme une anguille et esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait le moindre contact avec Phinée. L'homme avait peut-être le double de son âge mais il n'en restait pas moins plus que musclé et résistant par rapport à lui.

Le cœur battant dans son corps avec la force d'un choc électrique, Shun parvint finalement à se dégager un bras, il gratta ses ongles au sol, tenta de reprendre un peu plus d'espace libre, mais Phinée l'avait déjà rattrapé.

« Calme-toi. » ordonna-t-il vivement. « Tu veux que je t'attache, que je t'assomme ou quoi ? »

Phinée agrippa les pans de la veste de Shun et le secoua dans une vaine tentative de le faire s'adoucir. Ne voyant pas que cela fonctionnait beaucoup, il lui plaqua alors violemment le dos contre une commode, faisant vrombir le meuble de bois jusque dans ses fondements. Quelque chose tomba alors du haut de la commode, roulant tout près de Shun. Toujours assis sur le parquet sec et froid de la pièce, avec Phinée le surplombant furieusement, Shun passa au crible les alentours près de lui du bout des doigts, espérant à un miracle. Subitement, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de rond sous sa main. Par réflexe nerveux, il l'agrippa et devina à son toucher qu'il s'agissait d'une statuette de bronze à forme quelconque. Phinée le pinça une dernière fois et cela donna la force à Shun pour soulever l'objet et l'envoyer cogné dans l'arcade de Phinée. L'homme gicla sur le côté en criant, une traînée de sang perlant derrière lui. Il libéra enfin l'espace devant Shun en roulant ainsi sur le côté, puis le jeune prince se releva les jambes encore tremblantes, tentant de fuir vers la porte la plus proche. Elle était heureusement encore ouverte sans aucun tour de clé. Shun entendit les gémissements erratiques de Phinée longtemps derrière lui, alors même qu'il dévalait le couloir à la vitesse du vent.

Savatant le sol avec force, sans vraiment penser à sa direction mais plutôt à la distance, le prince atteignit finalement une petite alcôve où un garde semblait feindre de surveiller les environs au lieu de dormir contre les colonnes de pierre. Le temps que le garde reprenne complètement conscience le jeune homme avait déjà calmé sa respiration et sa peur.

« Vite, où se trouvent les cachots ? » demanda-t-il vivement en s'approchant de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il suspicieusement. « Qui êtes-vous d'abord pour… »

« J'y vais avec la permission de Phinée, mon oncle. » rétorqua aussitôt Shun avec un air presque sévère et évident. « Vous voulez peut-être aller en discuter avec lui ?

\- Non, non, je suppose que c'est bon dans ce cas. » clama rapidement le garde avec effroi. « Je ne veux surtout pas entraver la volonté de mon supérieur…l'entrée la plus proche se trouve à quelques pas d'ici, au fonds du prochain couloir de droite, il y a une porte en fer noire qui mène directement aux cellules. »

« Parfait, merci mon brave. » répondit Shun en feignant une expression fière. « Ah, et aussi, donnez-moi votre trousseau de clé, si celui-ci comporte les clés des cachots.

\- Hum, vous êtes sûr ? ce sont des criminels enfermés là-bas…et tout seul je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité…

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » rétorqua aussitôt Shun. « Allez voir Phinée si cela ne vous conviens pas. »

Le garde semblait en dehors de ses chausses du fait de sa sieste récente et de ces demandes inhabituelles, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais la visualisation de la colère de Phinée le terrorisant ouvertement, plus que la sécurité de Shun, il fit rapidement son choix. Shun souria intérieurement lorsque l'homme fouilla ses poches activement. Phinée payait enfin pour tous les gens qu'il écorchait afin que plus personne ne doute de ses actes au lieu de simplement discuter avec eux.

Après de longues secondes de recherche, le garde, qui semblait à l'étroit dans son propre heaume, tira de sa ceinture, un petit trousseau de clé en fer aux décorations de cuir, et le tendit à Shun. Le prince l'attrapa et lui sourit.

« Une dernière chose » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il allait déjà dans la direction de la prison.

« Quoi, encore ?! » s'énerva le garde en le regardant avec effroi.

« Ne dites rien à Phinée s'il vous demande où je suis. Je veux lui faire une surprise, et puis, il ne risque pas d'être dans une très bonne humeur ce soir, alors il vaudrait mieux également l'éviter.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! »

 **WwwW**

Passer la porte qui menait aux quartiers des cachots fut comme passer au travers d'un miroir. Des couloirs embourgeoisés et lumineux du château l'on arrivait à un monde sombre, humide et empestant la rouille. Un chemin étroit se formait entre des portes composées de barreaux ou faites de plaques de métal cuivrées, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du domaine jusqu'à une noirceur insondable.

D'un pas prude mais vif, Shun commença à avancer entre les petites cellules collées les unes aux autres et apposées à même la roche des caves du domaine. Certaines étaient habitées par des lits de paille, des écuelles ou des formes indistinctes quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement vides et sales. Le jeune prince se forçait à être silencieux même en respirant pour ne pas attirer trop d'attention, bien que son apparence semblait déjà attirer un certain nombre d'émois.

« Hé, petit esprit du printemps ! » siffla une voix caverneuse tout près de son flanc alors qu'il passait près d'une nouvelle cellule. « Je suis un pauvre innocent qui a besoin de réconfort….

\- Et moi je recherche d'autres gens que vous » répondit doucement Shun en dévisageant le clochard qui était assis en tailleur dans le fonds d'une cellule composée de barreaux luisants.

« Dommage » dit l'homme en formant un rictus édenté. « Je ne peux vraiment pas convenir ?

\- Désolé. » répondit Shun en haussant les épaules. « Où ont été enfermés les derniers arrivants ? vous devez bien voir passer la plupart des gens ici.

\- Ça, pour sûr que je vois tout le monde, ils sont obligés de passer devant moi pour circuler. Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin. Sauf que peu de gens viennent vraiment jusqu'à me parler.

\- Alors ? » insista Shun en s'abaissant un peu. « Des infos à me donner ?

\- Peut-être. » répondit l'homme crasseux en haussant les sourcils. « Mais j'aimerai bien que tu me donnes quelque chose pour me mettre du baume au cœur et me rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Shun le toisa avec appréhension.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Rien de bien méchant ! Juste de quoi me faire plaisir. Vois-tu, je suis enfermé ici pour une bonne raison et je me doute qu'un petit minet dans ton genre ose venir libérer un étron aussi rebelle que moi. Je n'en vaut pas la peine. Et de toute façon je ne risquerai pas d'aller bien loin, ces types savent ce qu'ils font. C'est pourquoi que je ne te demanderai pas cela. Non, je veux quelque chose de plus simple. Si jamais tu me donnais une mèche de tes cheveux, alors là, je serai pleinement satisfait. »

Shun attrapa une mèche de sa verdoyante chevelure qui cascadait le long de sa gorge.

« Juste…des cheveux ?

\- Oui, on dit que les cheveux des esprits et des immortels valent de l'or et portent bonheur. Ça embaumerait un peu ma maison, en plus.

\- Je ne suis pas un immortel.

\- Moi, je le pense. C'est suffisant.

\- Et en échange, vous garderez les environs pendant que je fouille et me dirait ce que je veux savoir ?

\- D'accord » sourit joyeusement l'homme au travers de sa barbe pleine d'épis.

Shun tira une petite mèche de cheveux qui poussaient au niveau du bas de sa nuque, et se servit de l'éclat tranchant d'une des clés pour en couper le bout, d'une longueur respectable. Il les lâcha ensuite dans la petite paume ouverte du prisonnier qui semblait aussi heureux que si on venait de lui offrir de l'or.

« Merci, merci. » clama-t-il fièrement. « Les derniers prisonniers qui ont été emmenés ici étaient deux, plutôt jeunes mais mal en point, ils les ont mis dans une des chambres fermées par des portes complètes de fer. La seconde en partant du fonds, sur le mur droit.

\- Merci. Pourrai-je connaître votre nom ?

\- On va dire Ténare. » répondit l'homme dans le même immense rictus.

« Je compte sur toi pour la veille, Ténare. »

Shun se précipita aussitôt sur la porte indiquée, et tira du bout des doigts un loquet de fer oxydé qui permettait d'accéder à une petite ouverture sur la porte, et ainsi de voir l'intérieur de la cellule sans avoir à ouvrir le passage intégralement. Le cachot n'étant composé que d'une minuscule fenêtre, il y avait donc très peu de lumière dans la pièce, cependant Shun pu facilement distinguer dans l'obscurité ambiante et poisseuse de la pièce la chevelure blonde de Hyoga. Le mercenaire était assis le dos contre un mur, la tête basse, à son opposé il y avait une autre figure humaine, plus sombre mais de même corpulence. Il était difficile de bien s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de Seiya ou bien de Shiryu à cette distance.

« Hyoga ! » siffla Shun au travers de la porte.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate, les deux hommes semblaient dormir. Shun tapa alors violemment son pied contre le fer de la porte et continua de crier tout en appelant le nom de son promis.

« Hyoga-aa ! c'est bien toi ? réponds ! »

Un soubresaut remua la forme blonde qui redressa enfin le nez. Cette fois il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître ce regard bleu-glace aussi lumineux et puissant même dans les ténèbres les plus profonds.

« Shun…? » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix, hésitante.

« Attends un peu, je vais ouvrir… »

Shun se mit à palper le trousseau de clés nerveusement, le titillement métallique de tous les petits bouts de métal s'entrechoquant l'énervait passablement. Il ne voyait déjà pas grande chose de ce qu'il faisait dans toute cette obscurité, il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas en plus de gardes pour venir le déranger. Et le stress le faisait un peu trembler.

« Toujours rien en vue, Ténare ? » héla-t-il sans se retourner.

« Toujours rien, petit esprit ! » répondit le clochard du fonds de sa cellule.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai, je n'y vois rien…c'est laquelle la bonne ? pas celle-là, pas celle-là,... »

Shun essaya une bonne dizaine de clés presque toutes parfaitement identiques avant de finalement parvenir à en trouver une qui coulissait parfaitement dans le trou de serrure de la porte en fer. Elle produisit une succession de claquements métalliques à forte résonnance, puis la porte crissa, grinça et commença à bouger sous le poids de Shun.

Le bruit violent de l'ouverture de la porte sembla être aussi efficace qu'un jet d'eau froide sur les fronts des deux prisonniers. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient de nouveau dressés sur leurs jambes et aux aguets.

« Shun ! c'est bien toi ? » clama la voix forte et perturbée de Hyoga. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Shun se redressa prestement puis souria du mieux qu'il put.

« A ton avis, je viens vous sauver pour qu'on parte d'ici ! »

Aussitôt qu'il entendit cette réponse, Hyoga se jeta sur Shun et l'enlassa du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré ses bleus. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, s'enivrant de son parfum et de sa force afin de se ressourcer.

« J'ai eu tellement peur » souffla-t-il tout contre l'oreille de Shun.

« Mais ils t'ont blessés, regarde Hyoga, tu saignes ! » dit alors le prince en passant une main sur le front du blond.

« C'est sec, maintenant. Ça cicatrisera vite. Tout ira mieux d'ici quelques heures. Mon sang de demi-dieu aide à guérir vite, de toute façon. Le plus important c'est de partir d'ici.

\- Attends, l'autre avec toi va bien lui aussi ? »

Hyoga se tourna à moitié et jeta un coup d'œil sur Seiya qui s'était relevé lui aussi lorsque Shun avait violemment entrebâillé la porte.

« Tu vas bien toi aussi, Seiya, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le brun répondit quelque chose de confus mais qui pouvait aisément être interprété pour un oui.

« Et Shiryu ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Shun en perdant son sourire.

« Non » répondit Hyoga en secouant brièvement la tête « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Il leur a peut-être échappé » proposa subitement Seiya en s'avançant près d'eux. « De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans un état où nous pourrions l'aider, actuellement.

\- Il est de mauvaise humeur, ne l'écoute pas trop sérieusement. » grogna Hyoga en regardant de nouveau Shun.

Hyoga continua de serrer tout contre lui Shun en pressant ses mains sur ses hanches fines, comme s'il craignait que le jeune homme ne disparaisse de nouveau de son champ de vision.

« Venez » dit finalement le jeune prince en se reculant « Il faut partir d'ici, se dépêcher tant qu'il n'y a pas de gardes dans les environs. »

Le trio sortit hors du cachot à pas preste, rebroussant le chemin vers la sortie. Ils passèrent devant la cellule du clochard barbu si loquace.

« Adieu, joli petit esprit ! » avança-t-il de sa voix joviale et bancale, en remuant une main dans les airs.

« Au revoir, merci de ton aide, Ténare » répondit Shun en souriant et en lui retournant le geste.

Hyoga poussa Shun en avant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas dans sa marche et le toisa avec sévérité.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller parler aux inconnus de ce genre. » injecta-t-il d'un air sérieux. « C'est dangere…

\- Il devait être le seul être amical dans tout ce fichu château, tu m'en veux d'en avoir profité ? détends-toi un peu. » rétorqua Shun.

Seiya passa à l'avant et ouvrit la porte de sortie des geôles. Il avait maintenant un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Hyoga le toisa d'un regard noir en passant devant lui.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? » demanda Shun en marchant à sa suite. « Vous avez l'air prêt à vous sauter dessus. »

Hyoga soupira mais ne répondit rien, il attrapa la main du jeune prince et la serra étroitement dans la sienne. Voyant que Shun semblait apprécier le geste, il alla déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges pâles et sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et que tu sois venu nous chercher.

\- A ton service. » sourit fièrement Shun. « Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire ça tous les jours. »

* * *

La suite devrait arriver courant de la semaine, elle est bien avancée...merci de me lire les gens ! Ayez la santé et à bientôt !


	10. Traversées

Je continue dans ma lancée 2017 pour reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté dans cette fic', dieu ce que je suis inspirée sur celle-ci ! *P*

 **Shun andromde** Ton sixième sens est de bonne qualité ! ;) Désolé pour l'absence !

Bonne lecture, les gars !

* * *

Les gardes ne revinrent heureusement pas immédiatement faire leur tour dans les cachots, ce qui permit à Shun, Seiya et Hyoga de quitter les couloirs embourgeoisés et sinueux du château de Phinée sans plus de contraintes que leur propre appréhension à se retrouver de nouveau rattrapés par leurs hôtes.

C'était une situation assez étrange, d'errer sur la pointe des pieds, l'échine et les genoux tendus comme des arbalètes, dans ce château somptueux à l'atmosphère néanmoins lugubre, comme des adolescents faisant le mur pour aller observer la nuit et se bécoter. Sauf qu'ici, s'ils se faisaient rattrapés, ils se feraient littéralement battre, voire tuer.

Ils parvinrent finalement à sortir en dehors des murs en passant par une petite porte réservée surement aux domestiques. Ils durent cependant continuer à frôler les murs et les ombres de la forteresse, jugeant les alentours d'un œil inquiet. Dans la petite cour plutôt crasseuse et vide où ils avaient atterri, et qui semblait fort servir à un dépotoir pour les cuisines et un centre de pause pour les valets, des appentis en bois et en tuiles s'étendaient largement par-dessus leurs têtes pour protéger des pluies et des dizaines d'amas de bois confus jonchaient le sol.

Hyoga, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Shun le tira à sa suite tout en chuchotant.

« Vite. Il faut trouver des montures pour être sûr qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas.

\- Ils doivent bien les garder. » ajouta Seiya qui marchait tout près d'eux, les yeux perdus dans les alentours.

« Nous verrons bien si la chance tourne. »

Ils finirent cependant par n'avoir pas d'autre choix que de quitter le plus gros du domaine à pieds, parce que les chevaux étaient en effet très bien gardés. Enfermés dans des stalles closes à clés et parsemées d'aller et venues de soldats et de serviteurs, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils puissent s'emparer d'un seul cheval, même de la plus minable monture.

Les trois fugitifs dévalèrent la colline sur laquelle le château se trouvait -la région étant surtout composée de collines et de vallées pentues leur chemin ne serait sûrement au final résumé qu'à ce genre d'exercice- pour commencer ensuite à emprunter la descente qui menait vers la forêt la plus proche. Entre les deux reliefs une forte distance difficilement calculable s'étendait, sur une plaine d'herbe verdoyante mais aussi boueuse que s'il venait d'y pleuvoir.

Shun, Seiya et Hyoga venaient de traverser un guet remplis d'une eau stagnante lorsqu'un son ronflant et lourd cri se mit à sonner dans les airs, les perdurant durant de longues secondes.

« Ça, c'est un cor d'alerte, ou je ne m'y connais pas. » dit Seiya en serrant les mâchoires.

« Cela devait bien finir par arriver. » dit Hyoga en relevant la tête en direction du château fumant dans le jour gris.

Sans même se concerter, ils se mirent à courir. Peut-être que l'éclatement soudain de cris et de roulements métalliques derrière eux venaient de les y pousser d'un commun accord implicite.

Hyoga tirait avec force Shun dans son sillon, car même si les opposants n'étaient pas encore visibles, ils ne tarderaient pas à l'être et rien ne signifiait pas qu'une nouvelle rencontre se terminerait aussi doucement que la première avec ces gens.

Shun haletait du rythme cadencé imposé par Hyoga, l'homme avait de grandes jambes et l'énergie du désespoir comme combustible, c'était difficile de tenir cette mesure mais Shun ne voulait pas se plaindre, il n'en avait pas ce luxe.

Le roulement des sabots se mit à tonner derrière eux. Tournant les yeux par-dessus leurs épaules, les trois fugitifs eurent le sang glacé en apercevant déjà les trainées de fumées grisâtres que les cavaliers lancés à pleins galops élevaient en courant dans leur direction.

« Oh non… »

Il n'y avait ni banderoles ni plastron étendus devant les têtes casqués des soldats colériques, leurs attitudes et figures prostrées de détermination leur servait de drapeau et faisait un effet pareil à n'importe quelle pancarte.

« Ne ralentis pas ! » ordonna Hyoga à Shun en le tirant vivement près de lui « Regarde devant, la forêt n'est plus très loin. Concentre-toi là-dessus. »

Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille, la faim, la soif et la fatigue les tiraillait de même que la peur et le terrain gadoueux sur lequel ils couraient, et qui leur donnait la mauvaise impression de ne pas avancer tandis que derrière, les cavaliers bourdonnaient avec toujours autant de force.

« On n'y arrivera pas » dit Seiya en haletant à grandes goulées douloureuses « Ils vont encore nous rattraper … Imagine s'ils ont encore leurs javelots ?

\- Ta gueule ! » hurla Hyoga en plissant les yeux vers l'horizon toujours aussi inaccessible qui semblait se réduire, être engloutis par le terrain gadoueux.

« Hyoga... » souffla Shun avec peine qui devait penser pareil que le mercenaire brun. « Si je me rends et que vous continuez de fuir tous les deux de votre côté, vous avez une chance…Ils doivent surtout en avoir après moi…si ça se trouve ils ne savent même pas que vous vous êtes enfuis de votre cachot ! il faut essayer et…

\- Hors de question que je t'abandonne dans les griffes de ce taré ! » trancha violemment Hyoga « Nous nous quittons cet endroit ensemble ou pas du tout ! »

« Ce sera plus pas du tout, dans ce cas. » dit lourdement Seiya près d'eux. « On n'arriveras pas à temps dans la forêt pour tenter de les y semer.

\- Quel pessimiste. » grimaça Hyoga.

Seiya regarda sombrement le dos de Hyoga comme s'il souhaitait lui envoyer dans la nuque quelques flèches, mais ne répondit rien. Son regard pesait cependant beaucoup d'implicites.

Soudainement un son lourd et féroce résonna devant eux, avec la puissance d'un ouragan. Aussitôt, Seiya, Hyoga et Shun se stoppèrent sur place, les muscles glacés devant la puissance du cri inconnu et bestial. Ce ne pouvait être qu'autre chose qu'une nouvelle troupe de cavaliers. Une nouvelle monstruosité envoyée par les dieux ou n'importe quelle autre puissance désirant se joindre à la mêlée pour gagner Andromède.

Même le fracas des sabots et les cris des chevaliers semblèrent désuets par rapport à ces grognements qui s'échappaient par intermittence d'entre les quelques gros arbres situés à l'orée des bois.

« Merde, quoi encore ?! » s'énerva Hyoga en postant un bras tendu protectivement devant Shun.

Une masse sombre explosa subitement en dehors des bois, propulsant dans les airs des fragments de bois et de feuilles tandis que la terre se creusait là où la créature pesait et arrachait des lopins de terre en courant. La bête leur fonça dessus, le trio n'eut que le temps de se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, Hyoga enveloppant ses bras autour de Shun qui fit de même, alors que la chose poilue aussi haute qu'un cheval cabré galopait dans leur direction. Elle leur sauta par-dessus sans prononcer la moindre trace d'effort, projetant pendant deux longues secondes son ombre tiède immense par-dessus le trio, et continua ensuite sa course chaotique en direction des cavaliers dont les chevaux semblaient déjà éructer de peur en voyant la chose poilue les viser.

La bête éructa de nouveau en se dépliant de toute sa hauteur, levant ses cornes et sa tête de bœuf, pour hurler de nouveau dans les airs.

« C'est pas vrai ! » souffla Hyoga d'un air médusé.

« Mais c'est le minotaure, celui de l'autre fois ! » s'exclama Seiya en passant une main moite dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Le minotaure était toujours aussi gros et lourdaud, il fit une percée monumentale dans les rangs des cavaliers lorsqu'il leur fonça finalement dessus, faisant gicler en l'air quelques casques, épées et selles. La débandade des chevaliers, de même que leur retraite imminente, semblaient assez drôle à observer et à entendre, ils poussaient des cris suraigus en demandant pitié, ne devaient-ils pas souvent être habitué à voir de telles créatures de légende.

« Ohé, les bagnards ! » hurla alors une voix rude située à l'orée des bois.

Repoussant quelques branches à grands coups de poings, le visage d'Auburos apparut, illuminé par un sourire franc et ses dizaines de petites rides balzanées par le soleil l'accompagnant.

« Oh ben, merde de merde ! » haleta Hyoga « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là ?

\- Quelle question, je viens vous sauver la mise ! comme d'habitude j'aimerai dire, il faut toujours que je vienne vous dépatouiller hors des bourbiers dans lesquels vous vous jetez toujours si joyeusement … non pas que je m'en plaigne mais il faudrait un jour apprendre à se débrouiller seuls. Ça va ta jambe, Shun ?

\- Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que les soldats ne reviennent à l'assaut.

\- De quoi tu parles ? » s'inquiéta Hyoga en se tournant vers Shun. « Un problème, Shun ? »

Hyoga se figea froidement en voyant qu'une longue traînée de sang rouge comme un rubis barrait la fine jambe pâle de son amant.

« Oh par les dieux les plus grands, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je te dis. » répondit prestement Shun en tentant de tirer sur le tissu de son fin pantalon de toile afin de dissimuler la blessure aux yeux des autres.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? » insista pourtant Hyoga et s'agenouillant.

« Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on a traversé le cours d'eau, tu sais, j'ai trébuché sur une pierre humide et j'ai dû m'ouvrir au moment où j'ai essayé de me relever… mais je n'ai rien senti sur le coup avec l'eau froide, même maintenant ça ne me fait pas mal du tout.

\- En tout cas, ça saigne beaucoup. » nota Seiya en penchant la tête.

« Il s'est coupé le dessus du genou. » Expliqua prestement Auburos d'un air sûr de lui, en s'agenouillant à son tour près de la jambe de Shun. « C'est un endroit très irrigué en sang, mais sans qu'un réseau de nerfs y soit pour autant vraiment étendu. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sent rien. Mais je pense qu'il faudra quand même recoudre, tu t'es bien ouvert, pour le coup. Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici, notre cher ami cornu semble avoir terminé son spectacle et je pense que des renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver, eux aussi. »

Au loin, le minotaure se redressa et tourna son immense tête dans leur direction. Autour de la bête mythique, des fumerolles pâles et des cris de blessés s'échappaient vers les airs. Des amas de corps et de ferrailles étaient amoncelés tout autour des restants de ce premier groupe de chevaliers si déterminés. Le minotaure émit un grincement rauque leur indiquant probablement sa fierté et sa victoire sur cette troupe d'hommes avant de revenir vers eux d'un pas lent.

« Ehm, maître… » avança subitement Hyoga, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Pourrais-tu…

\- De quoi tu parles, blondinette ?

\- Vous êtes obligé de rester à croupis, ainsi… ? »

Auburos était toujours agenouillé près des jambes de Shun, ses grosses mains de guerriers usées et poilues reposant sur les hanches du jeune prince tandis qu'il faisait encore mine d'examiner le genou de Shun, le front à quelques centimètres de l'aine du jeune homme. En se le faisant remarquer il poussa sauvagement Hyoga d'un coup de coude pour le faire tomber sur le derrière.

« Arrête de penser que tous les gens veulent te voler ton cher petit Shun ! grand dieu, il est si jeune qu'il pourrait être mon fils !

\- La moitié de la population du pays doit être à sa recherche, l'autre doit fantasmer de le faire. » répondit Hyoga en levant les yeux au ciel et en tentant de se relever avec dignité. « Ecartez-vous, moi, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Hyoga ignora les sourires narquois des autres et se rapprocha doucement de Shun qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette attention ridicule autour d'une simple égratignure.

« Tu veux que je te porte, ça ira ? » lui demanda le blond d'une voix mielleuse.

« Pitié, je veux surtout qu'on décampe d'ici. » répondit Shun en grinçant des dents. « Et tu fais mine d'essayer de me porter, je te gifle. »

« C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas traîner. » souligna Auburos en hochant la tête. « Les autres doivent s'impatienter.

\- Les autres ? » énoncèrent en cœur Seiya et Hyoga.

Auburos ria doucement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, puis se recula afin de prendre la direction des bois ombragés. Le groupe prit sa suite sans rien dire de plus.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt » murmura doucement Hyoga en cognant son épaule contre celle de Shun.

Ses yeux aussi clairs que la glace exprimait toute sa culpabilité et son inquiétude et étincelant étrangement sous les caresses des ombres des bois.

Shun passa une main sur la joue de son amour et lui souria avec tendresse et même un peu d'amusement.

« C'est bon je te dis, je ne boîte même pas. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

Il se pencha et planta un baiser rapide sur les lèvres fines de Hyoga. Il savait que pour réconforter le jeune mercenaire, rien ne valait mieux que le contact direct plutôt que les mots. S'il avait pu il lui aurait bien tailler une petite pipe, mais ce genre d'ouvrages demandaient une certaine ambiance, ainsi qu'un bois de bonne qualité.

Le baiser seul marcha en effet très bien. Immédiatement un sourire poussa sur le visage de Hyoga illuminant son superbe visage. Il ramassa de nouveau la main du prince dans la sienne.

« Oy, vous venez ? » héla devant eux Seiya, déjà à moitié disparu entre les branchages des premiers arbres feuillus.

Hyoga et Shun entrèrent dans la forêt à leur tour, s'enfonçant dans l'odeur puissante des arbres, dans un mélange de résine et de fleur de pomme de pin. Après quelques mètres sur les chemins pleins de méandres et de racines sèches des premières couches de forêt, la terre se mit à nouveau à pencher vers l'avant.

Alors qu'ils marchaient trempés dans un silence confortable depuis quelques minutes, toujours tenus par la main, Shun tenta de prendre la parole maintenant que la pression était redescendue et que le temps était au beau fixe et au calme.

« Je…j'espère que Phinée ne vous a rien fait, à toi ou à Seiya. Il m'a dit… qu'il voulait vous faire subir des choses…pour vous faire souffrir. Vous punir de m'avoir…Quand je suis arrivé dans les cachots, je craignais qu'il n'ait entamé le travail et que par ma faute tu sois blessé… ou pire.

\- Que ce soit clair, rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. » Le rassura immédiatement Hyoga en se tournant vers le prince. « C'est ce type qui a des cases en moins. J'espère plutôt que de ton côté, il n'a rien fait ni tenter de...

\- Oh, non pas tout. Il n'a pas eu le temps…C'est bon, je suis parti avant que ça ne se gâte trop. Avec moi de toute façon il a toujours été plutôt …restreint. Je devais être la seule personne avec qui il n'a jamais été violent. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. »

A penser à l'environnement et surtout à la famille dans laquelle Shun avait poussé, c'était comme si Shun avait dû courir constamment entre des ronces acérées et empoisonnées. Hyoga réprima un frisson de peur et de dégoût, appréciant l'opulence sécurisée et confortable dans laquelle Shun avait pu grandir, mais détestant les liaisons aux pores pourris qui l'avaient entouré de si près si longtemps. Il était hors de question qu'il les laisse le reprendre.

« Alors, à présent tout va bien ? » s'assura vivement Hyoga en serrant plus étroitement la main de Shun.

« Oui » affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux verdoyants en lui rendant son sourire. « Tout va bien. »

Hyoga passa son bras par-dessus la fine paire d'épaule de Shun et le serra contre lui. Il plongea ensuite son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille en embrassa doucement le haut de son crâne. Dieu qu'il aimait faire ça et que cela l'apaisait.

Couler son odeur incessamment sur Shun rassurait fortement Hyoga de même que cela lui paraissait briller dans l'ordre de l'instinctif. Hyoga se sentait parfois comme une bête quand cela concernait Shun, possessif et facilement jaloux, et Shun semblait lui aussi agir de temps à autre comme un petit minet affamé juste pour pouvoir un peu le contrôle pendant leurs câlins, même si cela le crèverait d'avouer cela un jour à voix haute.

Le petit couple prit la suite du chemin emprunté par les autres devant eux, s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt, prenant des sentiers sauvages et difficiles à pister, pour s'arrêter dans une clairière où les autres les attendaient en discutant doucement.

Auburos était là, sa stature épaisse concurrençant le tronc du sapin sur lequel il s'était adossé. Seiya patientait près de lui, avec à ses côtés Shiryu dans une tenue de cavaliers sale, ainsi qu'un autre minotaure, cette fois-ci d'une belle couleur caramel. Celui-ci semblait légèrement moins robuste et sauvage que l'autre, mais n'en restait pas moins assez effrayant.

« Oh, Shiryu ! » s'exclama vivement Hyoga en saluant son ami d'un sourire franc et confondu. « Par les couilles des dieux, on pensait que t'étais mort !

\- Tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus pour m'avoir. » sourit Shiryu. « J'ai eu la chance d'être couvert et aidé par les nomades qui campaient dans les environs lorsqu'ils vous on capturés. Ils ont vraiment eu peur des soldats de Phinée, qui semblaient déjà avoir une mauvaise réputation dans les environs suite à quelques histoires de débordements et de pillages...enfin bon, Auburos a débarqué dans le camp après avoir pisté notre trace avec ses aptitudes de vieux chasseurs et ses amis...de cornes et de poils. Je suis reparti avec lui immédiatement après nos retrouvailles. On était en route pour le château de cet gars, Phinée, lorsque l'un des minotaure a senti votre odeur tout près et est parti en courant pour aller vous aider…la suite vous la connaissez, nous nous doutions que vous arriveriez à vous en sortir sans plus d'intervention de notre part.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu trimballes ces créatures avec toi ? » demanda subitement Hyoga à son maître en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne m'en veut pas, mais la dernière fois que l'on a vu un minotaure n'était pas en des circonstances vraiment amicales. »

« Eh bien, lorsque je vous aie laissés la dernière fois, je vous avais dit que je voulais aller aider le minotaure qui nous avait attaqué afin d'aller avec lui libérer l'otage que les chasseurs des dieux tenaient pour le forcer à leur obéir. Après un assez joyeux matin passé à ravager le camp dans lequel ils étaient tous établis, nous avons libéré le compagnon de notre ancien ennemi, brisé quelques crânes, puis sommes repartis sur les routes afin de vous rejoindre, par ce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Nous sommes arrivés à peu près dans le coin et au bon moment, oserai-je dire. »

Le bois craqua derrière eux et le premier minotaure, celui-là même qui avait défoncé l'armée poursuivant Seiya, Shun et Hyoga, débarqua violemment. Il empestait le sang et la rouille, respirait avec force et secouait doucement sa tête comme pour tenter de se calmer. Il laissait derrière lui des traînées de bave et des fumerolles de sueurs.

Il poussa des grincements de gorge et alla renifler possessivement le nez et la nuque de son compagnon qui faisait quelques pouces de moins que lui.

« Bien joué, Yann'dâr. » dit Auburos en souriant. « Tu as été digne d'un bélier divin. J'espère que cette force ne sera plus jamais redirigée contre nous. »

Le minotaure ne répondit rien de distinct mais approuva Auburos d'un râle.

« Ces deux grandes bêtes vont rester avec moi. Leur précédente grotte été ravagée par les chasseurs humains…De toute façon, cela ne changera pas trop du public d'apprentis que j'ai toujours eu, n'est-ce pas mes petits gars ? et puis j'ai toujours voulu avoir une compagnie d'un genre aussi (il se tourna et regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule en direction des minotaures) … aussi original. »

« Où faut-il aller maintenant ? » demande subitement Seiya qui semblait peiner de rester en compagnie de telles créatures cornues.

« Vous reprenez la route d'Enhéris, non ? ce n'est plus très loin d'ici et il y aura probablement des tas d'amis qui saurons vous aider et vous accueillir. Dans l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez tous, courbaturés, pleins de bleus et de sueur, je ne veux pas que vous vous imposiez un rythme encore plus difficile en reprenant le long chemin vers mon cratère afin de vous ressourcer. A quoi cela vous servirait-il de rebrousser chemin, après tous ces efforts ?

\- L'important est de trouver un refuge sûr, d'où nous n'aurions plus à craindre de tels périples. » dit Shiryu. « Tout le monde a besoin de repos, non ? c'est vrai que pouvoir faire ça dans cette cité serait une chance.

\- Il y a fort à faire pour nous à Enhéris. » ajouta Hyoga. « Quelques primes à récupérer, des gens à saluer, des infos à recueillir…et s'il y a encore des personnes aux trousses de Shun ou quelques primes que ce soit, c'est là-bas que l'on pourra le découvrir. »

Le blond avait un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Shun, et semblait résolument satisfait de cette position où il pouvait se coller si facilement au jeune prince.

« Nous pouvons tout de même continuer un petit bout de chemin ensembles. » ajouta Auburos en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, il faut continuer le chemin dans la forêt pour nos différents cas. Hors de question de sortir sur la plaine tant que l'on n'est pas plus éloigné de ce trou à rats. Enfonçons-nous encore dans les bois avant de nous séparer. »

Sur ce, le groupe se tourna vers un sentier allant davantage dans les profondeurs du bois, semé de mousse et de feuilles mortes parfumées. Les deux minotaures étaient passés à quatre pattes et trottinaient devant eux, leurs carrures semblaient adaptées comme celles des chevaux, à avancer avec facilité et vitesse sur ces autres points d'appuis. Zigzagant entre les troncs et les branches, ils ouvraient la voie. Le chemin était plus laborieux mais au moins il n'y faisait pas aussi chaud que dans le désert.

« Déjà ta blessure à cause des basilics des sables, maintenant cette écorchure…tes jambes n'ont vraiment pas de chance en ce moment » chuchota doucement Hyoga à l'oreille de Shun.

« Commence déjà par compter tes propres blessures avant de venir me faire la morale. » répondit Shun en faisant la moue.

« Ce sont de vieilles histoires, ça. Celles qui m'importent sont celles qui peuvent encore se rouvrir. Et qui sont sur ta peau si parfaite. »

Shun rit doucement et passa une main dans ses superbes cheveux verdoyants. Hyoga le serra encore un peu contre lui et lui embrassa le haut du crâne comme s'il ne pouvait désormais plus se retenir de répandre son odeur sur le jeune prince.

« Non mais tu l'entends ? » murmura furieusement Seiya à Shiryu. « Il a la collerette aussi dressée que sa propre queue. C'est répugnant de sa part.

\- Pitié, avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec moi. » Soupira lourdement le mercenaire aux longs cheveux de jais. « Je vois depuis le début ce qu'il se passe entre vous trois. Et même si c'est très divertissant, à un moment il faut savoir ne pas tout laisser se gâter, quand même.

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Shiryu se tourna pour de bon en face de son ami et lui enfonça son index dans le torse, en souriant avec un tracas prononcé.

« Je te parle de toi. » insista-t-il « Toi, qui doit passer à autre chose et digérer pour de bon que ces deux-là ne vont pas se séparer parce que tu leur pourris la vie avec son sale caractère de gamin hargneux. Ils sont bien ensembles maintenant et je ne suis pas sûr que cela va changer de sitôt. Que tu en sois content ou non.

\- Je ne parle pas de moi, là. Mais de Hyoga !

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous étiez amis avant ça, non ? où sont passés les ''frères d'infortune, d'effort et de sang'', ceux qui voulaient absolument contrer les perfidies d'Auburos tant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour le contrer ? votre mitoyenneté de lorsque vous lui avez volé ses sabots pour les remplir de purée me manque vraiment, là.

\- Sales gamins… » grommela Auburos dans sa barbe, à quelques pas en avant d'eux.

« Certes, mais maintenant il y a eu des changements…

\- Shun ? c'est réellement possible qu'une simple personne mette si à mal une amitié ?

\- Non, nous sommes toujours des frères, cependant…en ce moment il me sort par les yeux, Hyoga !

\- Parce que tu es jaloux !

\- Ça, jamais ! » explosa subitement Seiya en s'arrêtant.

Tous les autres firent de même, leurs expressions faciales interrogatives de ce soudain éclat de voix.

« Je, euh hum… » bredouilla le mercenaire en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Tout ira mieux lorsqu'on sera de retour en ville » lui murmura Shiryu en souriant. « Il y aura d'autres gens à qui parler, se faire plaisir, tu réfléchiras à tout cela et ça iras mieux. Tu comprendras que cette histoire n'est qu'un caprice parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir inférieur à ton frère d'arme. Ce qui est normal mais inutile à craindre de la part de Hyoga. On parle de lui, là. Hyoga. Ton frère. N'oublie pas qui il est. Ni un traître, ni un con. »

Seiya répondit en faisant la moue, il cultiverait seul très bien toutes ses pensées tourmentées pour extraire de bonnes choses. Il descendait d'un des dieux les plus réputer pour cela.

 **WwwwW**

Sortir de l'orée des bois fut plus difficile qu'il n'avait paru au premier abord, lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la totalité de la forêt, quelques heures plus tard. Des hauts conifères ombragés aux feuilles tendres ils avaient fini par se retrouver au milieu de sous-bois en désordre et pleins de taillis. Il était difficile d'y évoluer cependant les minotaures ouvrirent les passages à grands coups de cornes et de crocs.

Hyoga tint serrée la main de Shun et le tira derrière lui afin de l'aider à avancer.

La douce lumière du jour les accueillis lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin de la forêt et de leurs entremêlements de branches. Devant eux de grandes étendues foisonnantes de collines et de prés se déroulaient, léchées par des rayons de soleil scintillants. C'était un paysage bucolique et immense, captivant par ses senteurs et les longues routes qui y serpentaient.

Auburos en pointa un d'un de ses doigts calleux.

« Pour Enhéris, il faut prendre ce chemin-ci. Il jalonne de petits villages et une longue série de terres agricoles peu visitées. Moi, je vais repartir vers le Sud pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Ne veux-tu pas faire encore un peu de chemin avec nous, maître ? » demanda Shiryu.

« Non, je… »

Ils furent interrompus par un lourd vrombissement dans l'air qui fit tout trembler autour d'eux. C'était un nouveau cri de cor de guerre qui était plus que proche, peut-être de l'autre côté de la forêt, seulement.

« Pas encore ! » souffla l'un d'entre eux, exprimant la pensée de tous.

Immédiatement, toute l'équipe fut sur le qui-vive. Ou plutôt envahis de panique et de précipitation. Ils se regardèrent pour se concerter silencieusement ou bien chercher de l'aide, et se mirent à crier.

« Ils vont nous retrouver ! » siffla Seiya. « Il faut partir d'ici ! »

« La route est trop dégagée, on va vite se faire repérer ! » répondit aussitôt Hyoga.

« Alors tu proposes quoi ?» cracha aussitôt le brun en le foudroyant du regard.

« Essayer quand même » dit Auburos en plissant les yeux d'inquiétude.

Ils dévalèrent la colline en courant, Shun peinant à suivre avec sa jambe égratignée mais Hyoga le tenait étroitement derrière lui. Ils sortirent donc de la forêt de la même manière qu'ils y étaient entrés, en courant, avec des soldats de Phinée aux trousses.

Sauf que cette fois ces soldats avaient des chiens de guerre presque aussi énormes que leurs chevaux. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine vu les bruits qu'ils faisaient résonner en traversant en trombe les entrailles de la forêt. Des survivants voulant encore en découdre ou bien se venger.

Phinée fut le premier à sortir des bois, presque debout sur son étalon lancé à plein galop. Les deux minotaures lui firent courageusement front bien que l'homme possédât alors une immense lance incrustée d'épis acérés sur tout sa longueur semblant peser lourd et capable d'arracher la peau d'une seule caresse.

« PERSÉE ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons en s'approchant à grande vitesse d'eux. « JE SUIS VENU RÉCUPÉRER MON FIANCE ET NI TES BÊTES NI TON PRÉTENDU PÈRE DIVIN NE M'EN EMPÊCHERONT ! »

Avant même que Hyoga ne puisse se demander comment cet homme savait tout cela, Phinée lança son arme qui piqua droit sur eux. Cependant celle-ci les manqua lorsqu'un des minotaures la fit dévier d'un coup de corne retentissant.

Alors une mêlée s'engagea. Les soldats sortirent de la forêt qui n'avait été au final qu'un bref interlude de paix et de douceur dans la fuite des jeunes voyageurs et le combat dura jusqu'à ce que le jour ne soit esseulé par la nuit, terni, gris, et éclaboussé de sang.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
